Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Through Time
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: This story takes place after the movie Out of the Shadows. After the turtles dispose of Krang and Shredder and send them back to oblivion, a mysterious new case of robberies has taken over the city of New York. A mysterious Ninja girl appears out of no where and defends the city of New York, is she friend or foe...
1. Introduction

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Travel Through Time**

Hey everyone let me tell you in what time line this story takes place. The turtles in this story are turtles that are from the newer movies by Michael Bay. Meaning the language, body gestures and attitude and personality is that of the newer version turtles. Also April O'Neil is also described and represented in the story just as the movie played by Megan Fox.

I'm using them as a representation of what I feel the new TMNT movie should be, meaning if they make another movie, I think it should be this way. Well hahah kinda. The new character in this story is Alex, she's a rouge ninja from Japan. She was born in Okinawa, and lived there until she was eight years of age.

Her father is Japanese and her mother is American, her mother is a scientist who worked between Japan and America, she was also a scientist representing Sacks company in America. Alex's father was a Japanese samurai warrior who had a dojo; he trained Alex up until she was eight years of age.

The story will pretty much explain the life and history of Alex and her role in the Turtles lives. Alex is based off me, and my description. So I hope you all enjoy this new version of TMNT and please leave comments, tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

Usagi


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

My story is something like none other. It is because in my DNA hides a secret, a secret that many have fought over, died over, and had been searching for, for years. My life wasn't always as it is today, it was much different.

I Alex Tomaki came from Japan to America when I was eight years old. I came with my mother to the city of Manhattan… that is when my life began.

Somewhere in the sewers of New York.

"Come on bro, the game starts in forty five minutes, we're going to be late," Michelangelo paced frantically. He threw his hands in to the air, and then pulled at his mask tightening it.

"Hang on, just have to get my glasses," Donatello searched his messy desk semi-blind, knocking over random objects.

"Jeez Donny, like come on already, we should've been outta here ten minutes ago," Raphael taunted.

Leonardo hit his arm to silence him, Raphael hit back.

"Okay found them lets go," Donatello frantically put his glasses on.

"Whooooo hoooo, basketball game…." Michelangelo shouted as they jumped the roof tops of the buildings.

"Wooooo, yeah…." Raphael shouted, as they jumped the floating stadium.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the 10th annual basketball playoffs," she shouted her image appeared on the overhead screens. "We have some special guests today who'll be watching the game in our VIP section," she shouted again as the camera shifted to the VIP booth. "Please welcome our cities heroes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," she shouted, as the turtles jumped in to the stadium, landing on the court, and made their appearance.

"Yo yo yo, whats up?" Mickey walked up to the reporter. The crowd stood to their feet and cheered loudly. "This is so cool," Donny said throwing his arms in the air.

"Whoooooo, yeah," Raph shouted.

"The turtles everyone," the reported tried to shout over the crowd, the jumbotron screens flashed and switched between the audience and the turtles. April and Casey were in the crowd also cheering.

The news reporter tapped Leo on the shoulder, "how does it feel to be here in the stadium watching the game live with all these people?" she asked.

"This is an amazing experience, and…" he started to say, the crowd cheered louder. "… and…. We guarantee that we will protect New York and its citizens from the footclan and any other crimes that may happen," Leo concluded. The crowd went silent for a bit, then cheered again.

"Alright you heard it here live from the turtles themselves, now let's get this game started," the reporter shouted as the turtles joined their friends in the VIP box. Players started jumping and running on to the court, the crowd didn't let up, and their cheers filed the entire stadium.

"Dude, if I had known it would've been this easy to be in a basketball game…" Mickey started to say.

"What Mickey we should've done these years ago," Raph taunted.

"Hey hey you two, game… "April said."Yeah Raph," Leo teased. The cheers of the stadium erupted again as the players got in to place, then the whistle blew.

As the game carried on, and the crowd cheered, and booed and shouted as players switched on and off the court, overhead something else was brewing.

"This is it; I have to do this…" I said to myself as I pulled my mask over my mouth. "It's now or never," I said to myself contemplating crashing a basketball game.

"Alex…. You have to do this," I said to myself again inhaling a deep breath. I paced back and forth standing on the ledge above the stadium. I could see the crowd below, the game, the players, I could see them… the turtles and her O'Neil... Her, the one I was looking for.

"I know they'll protect her," I kept saying to myself. "…. Ugh, but she knows where he is…. I have to find him," I said to myself. I swung my staff around my body.

"Here I go," I said again and threw a shooting star at the jumbotron screens killing the lights. I flipped off the ledge to the court floor.

"What the…." Leo said looking at the screens and around him.

"Hang on, I'll find out what happened," Donny said as he pulled his computer visor down over his eyes.

"O'NEIL," I shouted as I landed on the court floor.

The lights flickered and the emergency lights went on. "She did it," Donatello said as he pulled his gadget back up over his head.

Security started filling the stadium as people frantically started scattering. I shifted my eyes to the people and pulled my staff behind my back.

Leonardo and Raphael jumped out of the VIP box and stood in front of April and Casey.

"Casey keep April safe," Leo said, looking to them quickly then back at me. April and Casey hid down into the seats out of view.

"I'm not here for you turtles, I don't want any problems, I just want O'Neil, that's all…" I said surrendering my staff. I dropped it to the ground in front of me.

"Well you'll have to get through us to get to her," Raph said, he cracked his knuckles together.

"Woah, woah, wait she's unarmed…" Leo said waving his hands at his brother.

"Yo who's the ninja girl she's hotttt…" Mickey said shaking a hand stepping around Leo.

I shifted my eyes to Michelangelo and then back at the three brothers. Donatello pulled his visor back down over his eyes; I narrowed my eyes at him and shifted my feet.

"Her names Alex Tomaki, she's 18 years of age and she's from here… New York," Donny said as he pulled his visor over his eyes. I wasn't surprised at all by his gadget, after what I read in newspapers…. Nothing surprised me.

"I won't say it again, I just need O'Neil, you have my word… she won't be harmed," I said surrendering my hands in front of me.

"Why don't you tell us what you want her for?" Leo said as he took a step forward towards me.

"I'm sorry, this has something to do with her… and her father, she has information I need," I told him. I shifted my eyes between the turtles watching for any surprise they may pull.

"Nope it has to do with us," Raphael said he pulled out his sia's and twirled them.

"Hm, so that's how you want it done," I said I kicked the floor and kicked my staff to the air grabbing it.

"Wooah, woahh… we don't want any trouble Raph, ease up…" Leonardo said standing between us. He put his hand to his brother's chest but Raph pushed it away. Mickey leaned in towards them.

"She's a girl dude, we don't hurt girls," Mickey whispered. I cocked my head and inhaled a deep breath.

"Hey, I don't have all day," I said tapping the end of my staff to the floor.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl, why don't you put your toy away and let's talk?" Leo said as he bowed down towards me, I lifted an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Nope," I said I jumped through the air over their heads and balanced on the bar behind them.

"O'Neil," I said looking down at her.

"Move go," Casey shouted to her as he pulled her to her feet and ran through the seats.

"Nu uh, I don't think so." I shouted at Casey throwing my staff to his feet tripping them.

"Hey," Raph shouted pulling me down to the ground.

"Ow dammit," I shouted at him, I flipped myself up to my feet.

"Butt out," I hissed at him and flipped backwards over the bar balancing on the seats. I balanced over the seats and jumped over them balancing myself trying to reach April.

"Uhh so who wants to go first?" Mickey said. All three looked at each other and held their hands to the air. Rock, paper, scissors... all of them said. "Damn," Mickey said and sighed "… man if only she wasn't so cute," He said and took in a sigh. He pulled out his nunchucks and jumped the seats balancing on them. April and Casey had made their way to the door and pushed it escaping.

"Dammit, look what you've done, I only wanted to speak to her," I said with a deep sigh. I jumped to the aisle and picked up my staff.

"Aaargh now I'm angry," I said. I ran at Michelangelo swinging my staff over my head.

I swung it at his feet knocking him off the seats.

"Hey, cut it out," Leo said he jumped over the bar and stepped in front of Mickey. He held his hands to his brother's chest pushing him away.

"Hey Hey," I said to him tapping at his shell, "I'm over here," I told him. He turned around and looked at me.

"Look, listen…" He started to say, I held my staff firmly with both hands and came at him. I swung my staff at him hitting him.

"Woah, woah, hey…" he said, he wouldn't draw his sword.

Raphael jumped over the seats and swung his sia's at my staff, I blocked his attack.

"You call yourselves ninja's? Your attacks are disgraceful," I said twirling my staff fiercely against Raphs sia flipping them through the air, out of his hands.

"On your knees" I said knocking my staff at Raphs knees, he wouldn't flinch; I hit my staff attacking his arms. He held them up blocking me. I twirled around and kicked him in stomach knocking him down.

"You're slow," I said to him, I shifted to Mickey who was being protected by Leo.

"Draw your sword," I pointed my staff to Leo.

"No, I won't attack you," Leo said. "We have no reason too," he said again surrendering his arms. I jumped up to a seat and into the air kicking him down to the ground. Mickey fell down with him.

"Ow, man I really felt that," Leo said slowly picking himself up.

Donatello twirled his bo, "you're a real bully you know that," he said…. "I don't like bullies," he shouted at me jumping over his brothers.

Our bo's clashed against each other. I twirled my staff in the air and infront of me, and shifted it around my body.

"You're good with that bo," I said to him. He twirled it with one hand. "You're not bad yourself," he said. I jumped up to the air and lifted my staff over my head, just as I was about to attack Donatello Leo blocked me with his swords.

"Hm, now you draw your swords," I said to him landing to my feet.

"Don't mess with my family," he said and cracked his neck from side to side. He swung his swords towards me, I ducked down so he wouldn't cut my head off.

I quickly swung my feet around and knocked him to the ground.

Raph came at me from behind and grabbed me by my arms, pulling me away from Leo. I flipped myself over his head and kicked his shell knocking him away from me.

"What is she?" Donny said composing himself.

"She's really good," Raph said he came at me with his fists; I held my fists up and countered his attacks. He started swinging at me, I would block his attacks and dodge his fists.

"I don't think I made myself clear…. ON YOUR KNEES," I shouted at him, I kicked his stomach again and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

Leo ran at me and swung his swords at me, I flipped back over the seats dodging his swords, then jumped off a seat in to the air I hit him over the head with my fist. He pulled his hands to his head.

"She's playing dirty," Mickey said swinging his nunchucks, he jumped over Leo using his shell as a boost and in to the air. I chuckled and swung my staff around me and in to the air, tossing Mickey to the ground.

I swung back grabbed Leo's swords and held them to his face and Raphs.

"I'll say it again, on your knees," I said. Leo looked at his brothers and held his hands up.

"Put your weapons down," he said. Raph picked himself up; Mickey did too and threw his nunchucks to the ground.

"You two," I shifted my eyes to Donatello.

"We can do this all night, you will not win…." I said to them. Donatello threw his bo down. Leo looked to his brothers and shifted down to his knees. Raph growled and did the same, then both Mickey and Donatello.

"Remember this Leonardo, never surrender to anyone…" I said to him, throwing his swords down to the ground. "Ninja's don't surrender," I bent down and said to him.

I grabbed my staff swung it to the air and jumped over the seats, I threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Eeehh," Micky coughed.

"Who was she," Raph said angrily also coughing.

"I don't think we've seen the last of her…." Donatello said covering his mouth.

"We need to check on April and get back home fast," Leo said, he coughed and reached for his swords.

"Master will want to know about this," He said pushing his swords back onto his shell.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ow," I said rubbing my arm. "That turtle, Raphael…." I said looking at them as they shifted out of the stadium. "How did he manage to cut my arm," I said again covered my hand tightly over my blood coated leather.

"Damn," I said to myself.

"Sensei, sensei," Leo shouted as they darted through their home, ensuring it is safe. April and Casey followed behind.

"Leonardo," Splinter said emerging from the dojo.

"Sensei," He said bowing down to him. "We have to tell you something," he added.

Splinter paced back and forth as Leonardo explained to him about their encounter with a ninja.

"You say she wore all black and a mask over her face…. She used a bo like Donatello?" splinter asked.

"Yes sensei, but according to what I managed to pick up from her… her name is Alex Tomaki, I think she's from Japan and she's trained in the art of samurai and shadow fighting," Donatello said pacing in front of his computer screens.

"Shadow fighting, oh no no…." Splinter said running his hand through his long goatee. "This is extremely troubling… shadow fighting is a type of ninjitsu that dates back to late Edo era of Japan, it is forbidding in most teachings, only those who have learned it can master the shadows unlike any other… those who learned it are most powerful," Splinter explained. Mickey fell to his knees and sat on a mat listening.

"Master shadow fighting…?" Leonardo asked also sitting in front of his sensei. Raphael hovered near April and Casey mumbling to himself.

"Shadow fighting, is a type of fighting that involves one to become a shadow…" Splinter explained.

"Become a shadow…" Donny added, "Sensei I don't think a person can just become a shadow it's scientifically…." He started to say.

"No, what I mean is… shadow ninjas move in shadows, they are one with the shadow and darkness, no one would know when they would attack or strike, a shadow ninja's movements are so in tuned with the darkness that many who experience shadow attacks disappear without a trace," Splinter finished, he paced in his spot.

"Shadows, ninjitsu… I don't care about any of that, she attacked us," Raph ranted.

"Raphael," Splinter shouted at him silencing him.

"Master, she didn't want to attack any of us, she was only looking for April… she seemed as if she needed information," Leonardo mentioned. Raphael stopped pacing and crossed his arms.

"I fear she may try to come back for April again," Splinter said rubbing his chin hair.

"I'll stay with April," Casey said he looked at her and she nodded.

"I don't think she'll come near any of us," Raph said angrily.

"Why do you say that?" Donatello asked.

"Her arm was bleeding after I attacked her, I managed to cut her arm with my sia," he said pumping his arms.

"Great, now she has a reason to find us Raph," Leo jumped to his feet and shouted at him.

"Silence," Splinter said waving an arm in the air.

"I fear we have not seen the last of her, we must hide our location and ensure April's safety, whatever she wanted from April, she may come for…" Splinter said again.

"We must be ready," He added.

"Damn, how did I not notice he cut me," I said to myself slowly sliding down my leather suit off my shoulders. "Its deep," I said looking at the bleeding wound.

I wrapped the wound with a cloth to keep it from bleeding and opened my closet, I shifted my boxes on the shelf and searched or my metal box. I was losing blood fast; my hands were covered by my own blood they kept slipping off the lock.

"Come on open," I said shifting the code dial, I heard a click and lifted the lid. "Great," I smirked. I took out the tourniquet and wrapped it tightly over the wound. "One left, I have to be careful how much I use," I said to myself as I pulled out a small tube of yellow liquid.

"The first mutagen, this…. Was the basis of my mother's entire experiment, this is what keeps me alive," I reminded myself.

I took a deep breath and pulled out the needle and inserted it in to the tube and careful extracted a small amount. I tapped at the needle, and took in a deep breath. I injected the needle into the wound and clenched my teeth.

I carefully started to stitch my wound together before the yellow mutagen seared fire through my veins. It was one of the most excruciating experience ever, not only does it bind with my blood cells, it is what keeps me alive, and keeps me strong.

When I was three I experienced a heart attack, when my parents frantically managed to get me to a hospital, the doctor told them that I had a type of a heart disease that will slowly end up shrinking my heart muscles weakening them, eventually within a few years, I would die.

My mother a scientist, top in her field, worked feverishly with a team of world renowned scientist to create a cure, or a type of medicine that would stall the heart disease. My mother created the first ever mutagen a yellow thick ooze substance. It was meant to heal all wounds and keep the blood stream running; it would create a wall around my heart keeping it beating. I don't know much about the ingredients in the vile, but I do know… it was something my mother tried to keep secret from the people would eventually take her life.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the metal frame of my bed waiting for the searing fire to eat through my veins.

"I'm sorry," I said in almost a whisper.

Sun had peered through my naked window I squinted my eyes and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I looked up to the sunlight and covered a hand to my eyes. I didn't remember anything from last night, well except the attack in the stadium, but after that… was painful.

I shifted to my feet and dragged myself to the bathroom. The apartment I was living in was the apartment my mother and I shared up until her death; it was set ablaze and destroyed. When I was old enough I managed to buy it, I fixed up as much as I could with the place, the bathroom was decent, but the shower didn't work.

I cleaned up myself over the sink and draped a towel over my shoulder.

I checked my arm and the wound looked like it was slowly healing into a scar.

"Great," I said to myself as I clicked the light off as I walked out of the bathroom.

I went back to my bedroom and shifted through my clothes.

I need a disguise, something normal… hmmm. I thought to myself.

"Perfect," I smiled and looked at a set of clothes.

I dressed quickly and grabbed my keys off my bedside table.

"Time to work," I said and slung my back pack over my shoulder.

I closed the apartment door behind me as it creaked on its hinges and managed to awkwardly lock it while shifting my arms through my bag. My mission today was the mall. I heard they recently had numerous attacks by footclan members there.

The city was crowded today, normal day in New York, I half ran through the crowds as I approached the mall shopping center.

"I hate crowds," I said to myself as I looked through some books peering out to the crowd.

I looked back at the book and flipped through the pages, then diverted my eyes back to the crowd of people.

"High schoolers… probably on break, business people, ladies with their children…" I said to myself as I watched people in groups and walk by.

"O'Neil, wait…. What?" I shifted my eyes to the brown haired girl standing next to the same man I saw at the stadium.

"She's here?" I said to myself.

"Great, this would save me time looking for her." I put the book down and pulled out my cell phone pretending to be distracted by it. I was actually using the mirror on it to check my scar on my face; I made sure to cover it with as much makeup as possible so it wasn't visible.

It wasn't.

I smiled and switched the app, making it appear I was preoccupied. I walked with my head down looking at my phone towards O'Neil. I would every so often shift my eyes up to her and then back down.

I walked near her and bumped my shoulder against her knocking my cell phone out of my hand.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," she said looking down at me, she bent down helping me pick up my cell phone.

"No its okay, it's just an old phone it's not broken," I said to her standing to my feet, I waved my phone showing her it was in good condition. She didn't notice that I had slipped a tracker in her leather jacket pocket.

"You okay?" the man said he looked concerned.

"Yeah no for sure, I'm cool… sorry I was in a hurry, have a good day," I smiled and waved and half awkwardly turned around.

I chuckled under my breath and slide into the women's bathroom.

"Now Miss O'Neil let's see where you're going," I said to myself as I closed the bathroom stall behind me.

I opened an app on my cell phone, it was a clear view tracker it wasn't only a type of a homing device but it acted like a camera, I can see and hear everything around the device. Even though it was latched inside her pocket I could still hear any conversations she'd have.

"Shopping Casey really, we came here to get out of the apartment," April said. I heard the voice of the man replying. "Yeah get your mind off things, you know shopping, girls like those things," he said.

"Yeah some girls," she said. Then they both laughed, there chatter after that point was meaningless and a waste of time.

They talked about their next date spot, they joked and laughed, they even ate food at some point, then back to conversing about shopping. I think I spent three hours in that bathroom listening to nonsense in my Bluetooth ear piece.

"What a waste of time," I said as I opened the stall door, I sighed and slide out of the bathroom behind some women. That's when I heard screaming.

"What was that," I said I yanked the Bluetooth out of my ear and ran towards the screams. I saw April and Casey running towards the screams as well.

"Bottom level," I said I jumped the long round stair case and landed on the second landing just as April and Casey where running down the stairs.

"Woah, how did you do that," Casey said looking at the stairs above and then back down to where I was.

I smirked and ran into the cafeteria.

I whirled my bag off my shoulders around me and unzipped it.

"The footclan," Casey said, he looked startled he pushed April back.

"Hey you two, get out of here," I shouted at them.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my stars.

"I'll take care of these bastards," I said I dropped my bag and jumped to my feet. I darted into the scene.

"Hey…." I shouted, they had civilians lined up against a wall, they were stealing their wallets and purses.

Two of the footclan members turned and looked at me.

"I don't like when vermin mess with people," I smirked and held up a star between my fingers.

"Capture her," one of the men said. Two members came at me with guns in their hands, I smiled and attacked them. I threw my hands up and started throwing punches at them, then shot my stars pinning them to the ground.

"Stay down," I shouted at them.

"Get her," the leader shouted. Five other members surrounded me.

"Hey, hey hey, over here boys," Casey shouted holding a baseball bat.

"I told you to leave both of you, I can handle the trash," I said. I jumped up in to the air and flipped myself backwards over the heads of the clan.

"What the hell," Casey said. I stole the bat out of his hands.

"Thank you," I said. I twirled the bat around with one hand and swung the bat in the air.

"Whose first," I said holding the bat in a batting style. The five members surrounded me again and held up their guns, I smiled and swung the bat around. I swung and hit the two of the men with the bat, then dropped to the ground. I kicked at the stomach of the other two men, as they went down I swung the bat throwing them into the air.

"Oh yeah," I smiled, I turned around quickly as the last two members where running away. I ran after them throwing my stars at them. I think I hit them but wasn't sure, they disappeared before I could catch them.

"Dammit" I shouted.

"Wow," some kid said from behind me. I swirled around and looked to him.

"Come on lets go," the mother picked up her son and ran. April and Casey where helping the crowd of people leave the cafeteria, I knew I had to disappear. I ran and left through the crowd.

"What the hell just happened, who was she?" Casey said looking to April.

"I think I have an idea who she was, but…. I'm not sure," she said as she and Casey followed the crowd outside. Police had swarmed the mall.

"The guys need to know about this," Casey said.

"Knowning them, they're probably on it and on there way here," April said, she pulled out her cell phone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"APRIL," Rapheal shouted as he jumped through the air landing infront of her.

"Great there here," I said to myself I pulled out my cell phone and slide out of view. I hide near a building on the opposite side of the street. I pushed my Bluetooth ear piece into my ear.

"Raph," she said.

"You okay?" Mickey asked as they looked around at the crowds still leaving the mall.

"Donny, Leo… this girl she appeared out of nowhere, well first she bumped in to me, then she disappeared and the foot, they were in the cafeteria attacking people. She jumped in from nowhere literally jumped from a two level stair case like it was nothing and fought off the foot clan. Six men, she fought them off before they could even touch her, like that….." she rambled off. I could sort of see what they were doing there were to many cops and sirens around that I couldn't get a glimpse of them.

"Describe her," Donny said trying to make sense of everything.

"She's no taller than me, she had long dark brown hair I mean long hair, she wore a hat a cap, brown tight pants, long boots and a white shirt under a jean jacket…." April tried explaining what I looked like.

"She forgot my bag," I smirked and chuckled leaning against the building.

"Leo," she said to him. "She looked just like that ninja that attacked us, although she wasn't wearing a mask and her hair wasn't up in a ponytail. But something tells me… it's the same person," she added.

"Damn, was hoping she wouldn't notice," I said to myself. I slammed my fist against the building and peered over at them again. I pulled out the Bluetooth.

"She left her bag," April added, bringing the bag around her shoulder.

"Crap, crap…. How could I forget that," I cussed myself out, great my stars where in there and some of my smoke bombs.

"I have to let it go, damn," I said to myself and ran away from the scene.

"Good job April," Donny said as he grabbed the bag.

"Let's check the place out, make sure there are no other footclan members in there, and then we leave," Leonardo said. As the boys pumped fists together and ran into the mall.

I didn't stick around to find out anything more, I had all I needed, and the tracking device was still in April's pocket, well for now.

I opened the door to my apartment and took in a deep breath, "… well that was close," I said out loud leaning against the door closing it behind me.

I pulled out my phone again, I hovered to the kitchen and took off my jacket throwing it to the small bar stool. I took off my cap and threw it to the counter. I rubbed my head and looked at the phone.

"She's on the move, hmm," I said to myself opening the fridge. I grabbed the milk carton and went to my couch. I jumped down and watched the small orange dot move.

"Hm," I said and drank from the carton. That's when I heard a thud on the roof. I rolled my eyes up.

"Cats again, I hate cats," I said to myself and sighed. I dropped the phone to coffee table and put the carton down as well.

I jumped over the couch and went to reach for my staff leaning against my bookshelf, but someone else had grabbed it.

"What the…" I said and looked up.

"You," I said again.

Donatello and Leonardo where in my apartment and now had my staff.

"How did you find me?" I said looking at the staff in Donatello's hand. "This," he said he held up my tracking device and crushed it between his fingers.

"Why were you tracking our friend?" Leonardo said coming towards me.

"Stay away from me," I said to him holding my hands up.

"Look, were not here to fight you, we just want to know why you were tracking our friend," he said again. Donatello threw my staff across the living room, far from my reach.

I clenched my teeth and said nothing.

"Look stay away from her," Leo said pointing his finger at me. I eyed him down.

"We know where you live Alex Tomaki, and we will find you… stay away," Donatello said as well, they both turned and jumped out of my kitchen window.

I clenched my teeth together and balled my hands into fists. "She was my only chance, damn them…" I said to myself I closed my eyes for a few moments and cleared my head.

"Don't worry she won't bother us anymore… let alone April," Leo said to his brothers.

"Why was she tracking April?" Donatello asked as he hung his weapons.

"I really don't like her, we should've just finished her off Leo when we had the chance," Raph said clanking his sia's against the wall.

"We don't hurt humans," Leo replied pushing Raphael.

"Yeah, well when they attack us and our family maybe we should," Raph replied again cracking his knuckles as he went through the sewer to his work out bench.

"Wow, I would've loved to see her without her ninja outfit, I bet she's really hot…. Like cute hot, maybe like a model hot," Mickey said following behind Leonardo as they hovered around their home.

I clicked on my TV and sat on the couch with my staff in my lap, I rubbed it down with a cloth dusting off dirt. "I need to stop being so careless, I can't go out in public like that… I need to focus on finding him, that's my main goal," I said to myself as I stared at the TV.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a moment I slide my staff off my lap and it dropped to the floor. I stretched myself on the couch. "I think I'll take a nap," I said to myself as I closed my eyes.

I heard noises around me, some voices where talking, I couldn't make them out but I knew someone was in my house. I wasn't sure if I should wake up and startle them, or if I should wait until they left.

"Her arm has a scar on it, I think where Raph cut her," a voice said.

"She has so many books, science books, medical books, even books about Japanese literature…" another voice said. I recognized the voices; it was them they were in my apartment. I wasn't going to wake up yet; I wanted to try to figure out what they wanted.

"Donny put that down, where not here to parooze her home," another voice lectured.

"Woooah she has frozen pizza bros," another voice chimed.

"Seriously Mickey put that away where not here to eat her food," a huskier voice bellowed.

I shifted around rolling to my side.

"Hey we don't want to wake her, do a sweep see if we can find out anything more about her and we leave," another voice echoed.

"Remember sensei said he wanted to know how she got those smoke bombs and the Japanese stars," another voice also replied. I felt a hand touch the scar on my arm, that's when I snapped my eyes opened and grabbed their hand.

"Hey," I said pushing his hand away.

"What the hell are you doing in my home," I shouted at them. They stood their ground and turned to me. Donatello pushed a book back into its spot.

Raphael was standing in front of me, his foot on my staff so I wouldn't reach for it. I looked down at it and kicked it from under his foot; I kicked it to the air and grabbed it.

"What do you want, why are you here?" I jumped to my feet holding my staff firmly in my hands.

"Hey, woah hold on," Leo said jumping over the couch between Raphael and me.

"Look, were sorry about the other night, attacking you and the scar that Raph gave you, but…" Leo said waving his hands in front of me, he shifted around and pulled my bag off his shell. I looked at it and held my staff down.

"Here," Leonardo said handing me the bag.

I reached for it and grabbed it.

"Hey you," I said to Donatello forgetting his name for a moment, he looked over his shoulder to me.

"That book you're looking at, that's a book about quantum physics and astrophysics," I said to him, I came around the couch towards him. I slide out the book, he slide away from me.

"If you like it you can borrow it," I said to him handing him the book, he looked at it then at me.

"Uh…." He said awkwardly.

"That thing you wear on your head, tell me how you made it, and you can borrow the book," I said to him. I too was studying science and knew a lot about physics.

I held my hand out with the book, and looked over at Michelangelo who was still trying to sneak the pizza from my freezer.

I felt him take the book from me and open it. I shifted over to Mickey as he tried to open the box of pizzas.

"Okay so here's the deal," I said taking the box from him. He swung around and looked at me as I grabbed a knife and ripped open the box.

"You tell me why you're here, and we'll talk," I said pointing the knife in the air towards Leo.

"Look, we just have a few questions, and well… we thought, maybe well if you need help finding someone, we could probably help you," Leo replied coming towards the kitchen.

"Sit," I said pointing the knife to Mickey, he held his hands up and came around the kitchen counter and sat down on the stool.

I plopped two frozen pizza into a pan and placed them in my oven closing the door.

I shifted towards the counter. Leonardo and Mickey where sitting on the opposite side.

"Well what do you want to know," I asked swinging a towel over my shoulder covering my scar.

"This," Raphael said throwing down a star and a smoke bomb.

"Woah hey easy with that, with the slightest pressure it can explode, do you not know of this…?" I asked quickly grabbing the smoke bomb and tossing it to the trash closing the lid with my foot.

"See that's why we're here, we wanted to know where you go these from, there not manufactured anywhere here are they?" Leo asked pointing to the star.

"From Japan, these are from Japan, they're from my father," I said to him pulling the towel down tossing it to the sink.

"Anything else?" I asked again.

"Yeah," Donatello said coming towards us the book opened in his hands.

"Why do you live in an old burnt out apartment?" He asked pointing to the ceiling that still had black smoke stains covering it.

"I don't have to answer that," I replied, my timer ticked on the stove. I put on the oven mitts and pulled out the pans.

"Here, enjoy the pizza," I said to them as I pushed the pizza from the pans onto two large plates. I slide them over the counter towards them.

"Anything else?" I asked again pulling up a stool.

"Yeah, why are you harassing April?" Raphael shifted towards his brothers.

"Look, I'm searching for someone very special to me. He…. He was a friend of mine since I was a child. I grew up with him," I said looking over at the kitchen window. I got off the stool and closed the window.

"That didn't answer my question," Raphael said slamming his fist on the counter. I looked at him.

"This is going to be crazy," I mumbled sitting back down again.

"Look she knows someone I'm looking for, she knows where I can find him, and I must ask her… that's all," I said again waving my hands in the air. Raphael turned around to my living room and paced in his spot.

"You're all more than welcome to spend the night here, I don't know if you actually sleep or not, or whatever…." I said not sure what they do at night, if they sleep or hide somewhere.

"Thank you," Donatello said flipping the pages through the book.

"Brah, we'll totally help you find your dude you're looking for, just chill okay babe," Mickey said sliding against the linoleum coming towards me. He put his arm around me while holding a pizza.

"What?" I said looking at him pulling his arm off me.

"Clean up after yourselves," I said as I shifted around Mickey awkwardly and down the hallway to my room.

I slide into my bedroom and closed the door behind me taking in a deep breath. I sighed deeply and slide to the floor. I started to tear up.

"I can't…." I said to myself through my tears. I pulled my knees to my face and buried my head in my knees and cried.

The next morning I hoped to wake up to an empty house, I hoped they had left and I wouldn't have to see them again. I shifted in my bed and pulled the sheets off my body.

I looked out my window at the sky, and turned around to my vanity. I sat down and looked at myself.

I touched the scar across my lips; it was a deep gouge that extends from my lip to the left side of my cheek in a straight line.

I was wearing makeup yesterday I'm sure they didn't notice. I pulled a white mask from my drawer and put it on. I quietly opened the bedroom door hoping no one would here, if they were still _here_.

I shifted my feet to my toes and slide quietly down the hall to the bathroom; I could smell bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen.

"Great, there not gone," I said to myself as I closed the bathroom door shut. I leaned against the door; I looked at my bathroom and examined it. My shower was fixed. I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

"Hey," I said coming down the hall to the kitchen I rubbed the towel against my head.

"Oh good morning," Mickey said as he pulled the apron off himself. "Uh, breakfast?" I asked looking at them. "You guys can cook?" I said again surprised.

"Well yeah," Leonardo said getting off the stool. "Um, okay," I said and came around the kitchen to the couch. I looked at Raphael who was eating breakfast on the couch watching the TV. I slide over next to the opposite side of the couch.

"Uh, who fixed my shower?" I said waving my fork in the air. Donatello raised a hand.

"Guilty," He said.

"Oh, um thanks," I said to him examining the bacon.

"Look guys this is nice, I mean breakfast and fixing my shower and all but…." I was about to finish when Donatello jumped in. "Oh and I fixed your hallway light and your spare bedroom, it was locked, was…." Before he could finish I jumped to my feet.

"You didn't enter that room did you," I shouted at him. He looked at me and raised his hands.

"No I couldn't get in," He shrugged his shoulders and slide between Leo and Mickey to get breakfast.

I threw my towel down to the couch near Raphael; he looked at it then at me, and shifted around to see the TV from around me. "Look I think you guys should leave," I said coming around the couch.

"Seriously, thanks for fixing my shower and my light, and breakfast but… I have work today," I said to them. The second part was a lie; I just wanted them out of my apartment.

"Alright," Leonardo said placing the plates in the sink. "But our offer still stands, if you need help finding this guy, we could ask April and maybe if we work together we could find him," he said coming around me.

"Yeah girl, you know something special…." Mickey said as he was pushed out the door. Donatello waved to me and held up the book, "Thanks, and oh maybe if we meet again I'll show you how I made my scanner," He said pointing to his head. I nodded.

"Raph!" Leo shouted at him, he grunted and shifted to his feet.

He looked at me and stretched his arms and walked out after his brothers, Leo bowed down and closed the door behind them.

I inhaled and looked at the kitchen. "Great!" I said pulling up my sleeves.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER I THOUGHT I COULD DETAIL INFO AS MUCH AS I CAN. I WANTED TO GO INTO SO MUCH MORE BUT THEN DECIDED I SHOULD SAVE IT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS ONE I THINK IS MY FAVORITE, BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE EVEN BETTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE TEARS THOUGH JUST A FYI. :D ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I turned on my TV before I took over the kitchen; I put it on channel 6 news so I can keep up to date with any footclan activity, until I heard April. I shifted around in the kitchen and looked at the screen.

"This is April O'Neil reporting live from Channel 6 News, with the recent footclan activity doubling within the last month, people of New York fear that the shredder may be behind this footclan activity." She said. I came around the counter and jumped on to the couch raising the volume of the TV.

"Last night this small electronic shop was robbed late at night, I'm here with the shop owner…." April continued. I squinted my eyes and crawled towards the TV; I looked at the buildings wall behind April and noticed a faint marking on the wall.

I jumped to my feet flicked off the TV and ran for the door. I touched my pockets looking for my key.

"Forget it," I said and opened the door, I slammed it behind me. I ran down the apartment stairs and through the city, I had to find out what the markings where on that building.

"There," I said to myself leaning against a shop sign, I looked to April's news team still there and cops. The turtles where there too, Donatello had noticed the symbol… maybe he too was investigating it. I… had to be sure, I think…. I think I know what it is. I slowly walked around the sign and hastened my pace approaching the building.

I whistled. Leo turned around and looked at me.

"Hey," he said. I shifted my head to the side signally for them to move.

Leo tapped the shoulders of his brothers and they all moved aside. I came towards the building and squinted my eyes. I looked at the sign, "….wait…." I said. My breath literally was taken away. This, this was my father's dojo symbol. The symbol of the footclan was my father's dojo symbol.

"No way, no bloody way," I said running my hand along the symbol. By this point April's team was wrapping up the segment and putting equipment away. "I'm thinking it's the footclan's symbol," Donatello said from behind me.

"Really Sherlock what gave that away," I said sarcastically to him.

"Hey, do you know this symbol," Raphael asked, his voice bellowed. I turned around and looked at them. "No," I said. I pushed past them towards April, Raphael diverted me.

"Hey, we said leave her alone," he replied cracking his knuckles together. I stood my spot and looked around him.

"O'Neil, where's the shop owner, I need to speak to him." I shouted at her I put my hands in my pockets, so the guys wouldn't think I was going to attack her. I wasn't planning on it, I just had questions.

April held her microphone to the air and pointed it at the man speaking to the cops. I looked at Raphael still blocking my view. I pushed past him, literally pushing him as I passed around him.

"Hey, are you the shop owner," I questioned eyeing him down. A police officer blocked me and tried to push me away. "Wait, hang on I have a question…" I told the officer.

"Hey was there a large wooden box stolen with a ancient Japanese symbol on it," I shouted around the cop to the shop owner. I saw his stature stiffen and he looked at me with big widened eyes.

The cop turned around and looked at him.

"How did you know about that?" He asked, the officer let go of my arm. I came up to the shop owner, "…. Because that box used to belong to me," I told him. His eyes looked as if he was hit on the head by a baseball bat. The shop owner grabbed me by the arm and pulled me aside.

"That box, is extremely dangerous, a man… a man many years ago came to my shop and told me to keep it here, hide it, he paid me lots of money for me to hid it, to keep it locked up in my back room and never to open it." The shop owner half whispered and said to me. I pulled my arm away from him. I felt the turtles come closer to listen in, even April did too.

"No way," I said to him. I composed myself for a moment and took in a deep breath, I ran.

"Hey, HEY…." Leonardo shouted after me. "April, Vern can you get info from this guy about what they talked about," Leo asked them. They both nodded.

"Let's go," He said to his brothers.

"Why?" Raphael challenged him.

"Because whatever the footclan stole, she's probably after, she knows more then we know, that symbol when she looked at it it's like she saw a ghost, we have to follow her Raph," Leonardo said to his brother.

"What's the point, if she's looking for the footclan then let her, " he questioned again.

"We follow her, that's my decision," Leonardo said again.

Mickey and Donatello nodded and followed after me, Leonardo turned away from his brother.

"Fine," Raphael said. They all chased after me. I could feel them catch up to me, I stopped at a stoplight and turned around. They had caught up to me.

"Go away," I said to them.

"What was that symbol about," Donatello asked. "Look we're both looking for the same thing, we want to find that mans stolen stuff and stop the footclan," Leonardo said.

"Go away," I said to them again and turned around rolled my eyes. I waited for the walking man symbol to appear.

"This is irritating," I said. I ran through the traffic, as cars came from left and right, I jumped through the traffic using the cars as leverage.

"Hey, what the…. The girls suicidal," Michelangelo said.

"We take to the buildings," Leo said. The guys jumped to the air and up to the rooftops of the buildings.

I looked up to one of the buildings and saw them.

"Hmph," I said.

"Don't follow me," I shouted at them.

I ran through the back alley of some buildings, I wasn't sure what I was looking for or what exactly I was doing. I needed more information; I had to figure out more about where the footclan was, and why they had my father's box.

I stopped to catch my breath and leaned against a building. I can't keep doing this anymore; I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"Dammit, I can't keep this up much longer," I said to myself sliding along the building to my apartment stairs.

"Hey bro, is she sick?" Michelangelo asked tapping his brother's arm.

Leonardo looked down at me, and leaned over the edge of the roof top to my building.

"She's clenching her chest, what… did she get exhausted that fast, just the other day she took down a footclan attack," Donatello said pulling down his second set of eyes.

I quickly, climbed the stairs of the apartment, fumbling with one hand to open the door.

"Man," I took in a deep breath.

"My heart is still beating so fast," I said to myself. I stumbled awkwardly to the stairs climbing to the top floor. The elevator in the building hasn't worked since the fire eight years ago; I knew the stairs was going to drain me even more.

I leaned against the door to my apartment and slide to the ground trying to catch my breath.

I reached my hand up to the handle and fiddled with it until the door unlocked. I crawled in; kicking the door closed, and crawled towards my book shelf.

"Where is it, where is it…." I said pulling books out of the shelf dropping them to the floor, I had no strength left in me, and some of those books were heavy.

"Where…." I said again. I found the book about alchemy, I opened it. I had cut out the pages and made it into a well so I could keep things in there. I pulled out the needle I kept there for back up. It had only one shot in it, just enough of the yellow mutagen that would help me sustain another few months if I needed. This and the other one I hide in my room which was half empty.

I put the needle between my teeth and pulled at the lid until it popped off.

I heard shifting in the apartment and looked around. Someone was in here; I put the needle back down into the book, and reached for my staff. I slowly used my staff for support and lifted myself up to my feet.

"Whose there," I said, leaning against my staff.

I couldn't even stand at on my own feet and fell back down.

"Who's here," I said again pulling the staff to my knees.

I was weak I knew I couldn't fight or defend myself. I turned around reaching for my book, but it was gone. I looked up from the ground where my book was and saw Donatello carrying it.

"I need that," I stuttered reaching for it.

"Isn't this the mutagen?" He asked looking at the needle.

"Please…. Please I need that," I pleaded with him so he wouldn't break it.

"Why do you have this?" Leonardo questioned leaning down to me on one knee.

"It…. Keeps me alive," I told him trying to catch a breath.

"Please…." I looked back at Donatello. Then I felt the world turn around me, I think… I passed out, I felt someone's arms grab me before I hit the floor.

"It's been two hours since you injected her with that Donny," someone's voice bellowed near my ear.

"At least she hasn't mutated into anything yet, nahh… what if she changes into a cute turtle girl…. I call dibs," another voice also said.

"No one calls dibs," I mumbled out loud touching my head.

"She's awake," Leonardo came into my view.

"About time, it's been two hours," Donatello said checking my vitals.

"Hey get that light out of my face," I said to him waving a hand infront of my eyes.

"Look we're done playing games, why do you have a mutagen in your home, and why are you using it?" Raphael's voice bellowed he came around the couch and pulled me by the arm.

"Hey, hey…. " I shouted at him. I jumped to my feet and pushed him away from me.

"Easy now," Leonardo said stepping between us.

"We are done playing games with you, why do you have this, and explain that early… the symbol," he said pushing me back down to the couch.

Leonardo sat down on my wooden table, so did Raphael. Donatello hovered behind the couch. I looked over at Michelangelo who was playing with examining my picture I had on my bookshelf.

"You're not getting nothing out of me," I said crossing my legs one on top of each other.

"Hey, they call you Mickey right?" I said shouting over at him. He smiled and pointed to himself.

"Come over here," I said to him, tapping the seat next to me.

He smiled and jumped over the couch and sat down next to me.

"Look I'm being serious here, talk," Leonardo said leaning in towards me. He kind of scared me, his voice changed and he looked scary.

"No," I said to him.

"Why did you have this mutagen?" He asked again.

"Maybe we should rough her up," Raphael replied, pulling out his sia's twirling them in his hands.

"Maybe we should," Leonardo replied.

I wasn't scared of their treats they weren't going to get anything out of me. Donetello leaned over the couch.

"I scanned this mutagen, it is different then ours, so either you start explaining why you have it, or…." He said swinging his bo around from his shell.

I smirked and crossed my arms.

"So, Mickey…." I said to him.

My staff was far from my reach I knew I couldn't get it even if I attempted too. One of them would stop me, or attack me for sure.

"Sup girl?" He said.

"Seriously Leo she's not going to talk, she's distracting us," Raphael whispered to Leo.

"Leo right?" I said looking back to him.

I leaned over towards him. "You're getting nothing out of me," I said to him. "I like this one," I said patting Mickey's head.

"He's cuter then all of you," I winked at him. I figured if I try to sweet talk Mickey I'd be able to take his nunchucks for defense if I needed too.

"Haha, she thinks I'm cute," Mickey pointed to himself and laughed.

Donatello seemed agitated with me I could tell he kept taping his bo on the floor, it kinda irritated me. I crossed my arms and leaned back saying nothing.

"Leo, we have to get her to talk," Raph whispered to him. They shifted around the living room, "…. We'll take her back with us, I know one person who can get information out of her…" Leo replied. They both looked at me.

"What?" I said.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was out cold. I don't know how or what happened, but when I woke up I was blindfolded and tied to a chair.

"Eh, what's that smell?" I said a little doozy. "Are, are we in the sewers…." I said out loud.

"Yeah, you left us no choice," one of them replied.

I heard other voices talking around me, I could tell they had formed a circle around. "Hey untie me," I said to them.

"No, someone wants to talk to you," one of them said.

"Come on untie me," I shifted in the seat.

"We have to wait," one of them said to eachother.

"He'll be done from the dojo soon, he'll make her talk," another voice said. I tried to follow who was talking and put names to the voices.

"Look, I said this before why don't you let me rough her up a little, I can make her talk," a huskier voice said, I figured it was Raphael; he didn't really like me much.

"No, we won't do that," another voice chimed.

Then I heard a very unusual older voice.

"You will do none of that sort, now untie her," he said, he seemed angry. I couldn't tell where his voice came from. I felt a knife rip through the rope around my arms. I pulled down the cloth covering my eyes. I looked around, the room, we definitely were in the sewer, a neatly over cluttered computer filled sewer. I swerved in my seat and saw…. Him.

"You," I said jumping from my seat. I walked over to him then fell to my knees in front of him.

"Splinter, it's you…. you're alive," I said to him and smiled. I found him, I found him finally…. I didn't even think of searching the sewers, after the fire at the Sach's lab I assumed he died along with the turtles…. He didn't.

"Hey, how do you know him," Leonardo's voice echoed from behind me.

"Do I know you child?" Splinter asked looking at me running a hand through his goatee.

I wanted to touch him to see if he was real, I reached a hand to him but pulled back, I was scared and nervous.

"Yes, you do know me… very well actually," I said to him. I looked over to the boys, "sit down, I'll tell you what you need to know," I said to them. I shifted around so that I could see all of them.

"I'm actually surprised none of you remember me, you wouldn't would you… you were all babies," I said to them looking at each one of them.

"Babies," Mickey said swaying back and forth on the matt.

Splinter sat down and looked at me trying to figure out who I was.

"Okinawa Japan, I said to them…. That's where I was born, my father had a dojo where he trained adults and children ninjitsu, and my mother was a scientist who worked for a big company. Splinter…." I said pointing to him. "Was my father's pet, he would bring him to work with him every day, until I was born. When I was born Splinter would be my pet, well not really a pet…." I started to explain.

I stood up looking around the back wall behind Splinter, they had so much stereos there, I was curious.

"Splinter was part of our family, he would take care of me at night and sleep in my room when I was a baby up until I was three years of age," I said scanning my eyes along the wall.

"What's that have to do with us?" Raphael said a bit agitated. "I'm getting there," I added half turning.

"I knew your mother," I said to them.

"When I was three years old I suffered a massive heart attack, when my parents took me to the hospital, the doctor told them that I had three years to live, because I had a serious degenatrive heart disease. It was the type of disease that ate away at my heart muscles and slowly, it will eventually take my life… there wasn't anything anyone could do." I added I looked back over at the wall.

"When I was released from the hospital my father walked me home, we had passed a pet shop with turtles, I told him I wanted one…. We went in and I found a large female river turtle, she was so pretty her shell had so much designs on them, when I brought her home I set up a nice big cage for her, warm and cozy…. Even Splinter liked her," I said turning around and looking at him.

Splinter narrowed his eyes at me, he looked as if he was thinking…. "Yuki," He said.

"That's right, I named her Yuki, which means snow," I added walking along the wall examining the stereos again.

"What was she like," Mickey said.

"She was a great pet, she always slept next to me at night keeping me warm," I turned around and came back to the mat and sat down.

"When I had come back from school one day, my dad had set up a camera in my room, he wanted to keep it running all day and night to make sure I wouldn't fall into another heart attack, I used it to record home videos. He told me that my mother was working on a special drug, a yellow substance that she was creating to help my heart. She said that a man from a company in America was helping her fund this product, with a few conditions, I really didn't understand any of it… I barely ever saw my mother, she worked so much that sometimes I forgot I even had a mother." I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"The next day I woke up to go to school, and noticed that your mother wasn't moving, I didn't know why, I assumed she was just sleeping so I covered her up with the small blanket I made for her and left to school, when I had returned in the afternoon there was four little eggs under the blanket where she slept." I pointed to each one of them.

"Splinter had escaped from his cage and somehow made it in your cage and had covered you up with the blanket, I shouted for my father and he came to my room, when we examined your mother we found out she had died…. But she had giving birth to the four of you; we had given her a proper burial in my back yard." I said to them.

"Can we skip all this and get to how the mutagen happened?" Raphael said again tapping his hand against his knee.

"You don't like me much do you, don't worry you didn't when you were younger either," I said to him.

"I'm getting to that part so be patient," I said to all of them.

"My mom had made special incubators for you so I could protect you while your eggs grew, until you were ready to hatch. Near my fourth birthday, on January 17 your eggs hatched. I had coloured them and written Japanese symbols on them, Hope…" I said pointing to Donny. "Strength," I said pointing to Raph, "Loyalty," I said pointing to Leo, "and Courage," pointing to Mickey. "Those had become your names… now that I think of it, it was ridiculous, I was a child and gave you Japanese names which made no sense," I said to them.

"Father was with me when your eggs had hatched I remembered watching as each one of you peered your little heads out of your cracked shells, my father would laugh and tell me, these are now your brothers… you are an older sister and you must protect them," I said using a awkward mans voice to emphasis my father's words. Mickey laughed.

"I asked my father, so does that mean that Splinter would be there father, you told me that he was like a second father to me, does that mean them too…." My father always joked around and would tease me. I wasn't sure if he was when he nodded and said those words. I believed him.

"I had recorded everything; I was so excited to have four pet turtles. I made sure to carefully take your shells and keep them as keepsake items." I said to myself making maneuver with my hands of me pulling shells off in the air.

I looked to all of them, "I'm sure none of you believe me and think I'm crazy," I said to them. Splinter placed a hand to my shoulder, "No…. I remember it now, you used to feed us, take care of us, you helped the turtles grow stronger," Splinter said to me.

"My mother made you stronger," I said to him.

"She had finally finished it, the mutagen that was going to make me live forever, or so she said. One day she had come home from the office with this yellow bottle, she sat me down and explained, this mutagen this drug, as she called it, took many minds to make… she would say to me." I added swaying on the mat.

"She told me she needed to test it on something to ensure it will work like it's supposed too, she asked if Splinter would be okay with being experimented on. So we did!" I said looking to him.

"It was meant to make you strong, smart, and heal any wounds," I said to them.

"When my mother realized it wasn't hurting you but making you grow, faster, stronger and even intelligence, she then used it on me. Within two days, it had created strength in me, and strengthened my heart. The disease was still there, hidden, but the mutagen had bonded with my blood and worked as a shield, protecting me," I said trying to gesture with my hands as I explained.

"That's why you needed it?" Donny asked.

"Yes!" I said to him.

"But that's not all of it, I remember the next day, my mother brought home a guest just as I was coming home from school. He introduced himself as Mr Sachs, he said he was a scientist like my mother and he was from America. I didn't understand why he was here, I went to my room to find out that you weren't there, I shouted at my parents as I came to the living room. That's when I saw Mr Sachs with a small cage, you were all in it. I was so furious I yelled at him and told him he wasn't allowed to touch you, I took the cage back to my room and slammed the door," I said a bit furious with the whole thing.

"After Mr Sachs left, my mother came to my room and asked to talk to me. She had told me that Mr Sachs wanted to buy her product to help people in America; he wanted to expand the product and create a different form of mutagen that would counter a type of other mutagen. I had no idea what she meant by it. That's when she mentioned TGRI, she said that he worked for TGRI and that many scientists wanted to work with her," I pouted my lips and sighed deeply. Everyone seemed so annoyed with my story. Well they'll be more annoyed in a second.

"For the next few years, my mother worked hard with Mr Sachs from Japan trying to help him with this new mutagen. On my eight birthday I had dressed you all up with hats and even Splinter because his birthday was on my birthday," I said to him with a half smile.

"February 18th," I said. "I'll never forget that day. That was the day when our dojo was set on fire. On my birthday," I said, I brushed away tears from my eyes. I didn't realize I was crying. I turned around so I wouldn't look at them. I stood up and tried to distract myself by looking at the books that Donatello had collected.

"What happened," Donny asked.

"My father was killed on my birthday while trying to put out the fire in the dojo, he couldn't it had spread to our home, my mother ran in to the house yelling for me. I had already grabbed Splinter and all of you and put you in a cage; I had all my home movies and took everything I needed in a bag I kept with me. My mother came to me and said we had to go, we had to leave. We ran and never turned back. I don't even know if my father was alive or dead. By this point my mother had planned of us to go to America, we did. She told me that Mr Sachs is offering to help us, he heard of the fire and he's offering to help us start over again. I was so mad with my mother because I wanted to stay in Japan, she took me to America. At the airport while we waited for our plane to board I pulled each one of you out of the cage and made sure you were warm and protected, Raphael he didn't like me much, he always bit me when I would pet him." I looked at the book I lent to Donny and skimmed my eyes to some other ones.

"When we finally arrived to America we had a new apartment and a new life, or so I thought…. Everything else got worse, the night we arrived to America I was told that I couldn't keep pets in the apartment. This broke my heart that I even hide you under my bed so no one would know you where there, my mother did. She told me that Mr Sachs was paying for our apartment and helping her get a job but there was a catch, I had to get ride of you. I was so upset I spent nights crying and contemplating if I should let you escape or send you to a pet shop and have someone else take you. The second night of us being in America, mother took me out at night it was raining, she asked for me to bring all of you in a cage for a walk. I did that, but I didn't expect that we'd be meeting someone at a corner stop. Mr Sachs, and Miss O'Niels father had made a deal with my mother that I didn't know about, I had meet them that night. Mr O'Neil asked me, if he could take my pets and give them to his daughter who was older then me, he said that she would take care of them. Mr Sachs even promised he wouldn't experiment on any of you, that you'd be only pets… he lied to me," I said turning around.

"I was forced to give you up by my mother, I didn't want too, but…. I had no choice, we'd be homeless if I didn't and my mother wouldn't have a job," I told them. I rolled my eyes down to the ground.

"I was ashamed of myself to even talk to any of you, I wasn't even sure you were all alive, when I was 10 my mother was killed in our home, and standing over her body was Mr Sachs, he had killed her because she refused to do any more work with his industry. She found out that he had gone back on his word and was experimenting with the TGRI on you, she never told me, but he… he killed her, I had pulled a knife out the kitchen drawer and ran at him. Instead he took it from me and struck me in the face with it. That's why I have this scar," I said to them.

I bowed down. "I'm so sorry," I said to all of them. "Miss O'Neil did more for you then I ever did, she saved you, I… abandoned you and gave you away, I was a naïve little girl who believed everything everyone told me." I said still in a half bow.

"My child," Splinter said to me I felt his hand on my head. I looked up at him.

"Come, talk with me," he said. I followed behind him to the dojo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'They've been in there for hours," Donatello said trying to scan the dojo room to see if he can pick up anything we might've been talking about.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mickey asked leaning in to Donny.

"Whatever it is we'll find out," Leo said looking at the dojo door as it opened.

I didn't say anything to the guys as I passed them; I looked over to them and picked up my staff that was resting near the wall with the hanging weapons.

"You're leaving?" Leo asked coming towards me.

"Yes, there's something I need to tend too," I told him, I dried my eyes before anyone noticed.

"Wait, we had more questions." Mickey said coming towards me.

"Next time," I said trying to figure out how the door worked.

"Leave her alone boys," Splinter said, he pressed a switch and the door opened. He came to the door and leaned against it.

"My offer stands," he said. I stepped over the ledge and leaned in towards him, "…. How could you even suggest that, I betrayed you and them… and turned my back, how could you even consider it. Miss O'Neil is more of a family to you then I am, she saved you…. I didn't," I said to him. The guys pretended to tend to their chores.

I took a step back when I noticed Splinter step over the ledge. He closed the door behind him.

"You have been alone for all these years, haven't you child….?" he said to me again.

I turned around.

"Do not consider me family, family doesn't abandon each other…" I said to him. I stepped out to the street.

Before I made it across the street I turned to Splinter, I was going to say something to him but he was gone before I could.

I pulled my jacket close together, the night was cold, it felt like it was going to rain. I hoped across to the other side of the street.

That's when I saw something moving in the shadow, I looked at the ground following the shadow. It slid into a crack between two buildings. I whirled my staff around my body and followed it. I approached the buildings and leaned against the side of one of them; I peered over and saw three footclan members.

I whirled my staff around making a whizzing noise in the air. Two of them turned and looked at me.

"Hey guys," I said.

"I'm in a particularly bad mood right now," I said to them.

"Get her," The third member said. I smirked and twirled the staff over my head.

"Hey…. Alex," I heard a voice behind me.

"Alex?" The voice said again. I turned around.

"What…. Is going on?" Leonardo said. "Is there something you need?" I asked him angrily, I held my staff firmly to the ground. I had their shadows beneath it.

"What…." Leo said he slowly shifted towards me.

"Stay back, these footclan members pissed me off, so I'm taking their shadows and their souls." I said, I lifted my staff and clanked it firmly to the ground twice. Leo pulled out his swords.

"This isn't how we do things, we don't hurt people," he reminded me again.

"Then turn around and leave, you saw nothing," I told him. I clanked my staff again on the ground. I kicked it up, and reached into my jacket and pulled out a small round chalk. I rubbed it against the tip of the staff like a person playing pool would; I quickly turned around and slammed the tip of my staff with the poison to the ground.

Dust covered the alley.

I turned around to Leo. "Speak of this to no one," I said to him. The three men were withered away to nothing but bones, my staff had absorbed their shadow and their souls.

"Do you hear me?" I said to him. His eyes looked scared of what he had seen. I waved my staff in front of him to get his attention.

"Put your swords away and step aside," I told him. He shifted his feet around me and let me pass. I tapped my staff against his arm.

"Say nothing to no one, shadow fighting is forbidden," I said to him. "And whatever you came out here to say to me," I said to him. "Forget it." I said again.

I back flipped away from him and threw down a smoke bomb.

"What the hell did she just do," Leo said and turned to the three men.

* * *

I rubbed a hand through my hair and unlocked the door to my apartment. I took in a deep breath and closed the door behind me; I flicked the light switch on near the door and threw my keys on the kitchen counter.

I walked through the house taking off my jacket and tossing it a stool in the kitchen. I placed my staff near the book shelf and walked down the hallway. I looked at the second bedroom. I never used this room, all my mom's books and research was in this room, even my DVC tapes and family memories. I reached up above the door and slide my hand over the edge and pulled out a key. I rested my head against the door contemplating weather to open it or not.

I opened it and entered my mom's room. The bed was taken out because of the fire, the entire room was still black and the window still broken. I looked over to the closet.

I slide my hand against the half closet door and slide it opened. The floor of the closet held a large metal box, it had a small lock on it, I knew what was in that box.

I slide down to the ground and slide the box towards me. I slide it to one side of the room and ran my hand along the metal frame. I used the same key for the door to open it.

Inside my mother had family pictures on the inside of the lid, and in the bottom all my home made DVC's and more pictures. Including a book of notes, I pulled out the book and quickly opened it skimming the pages. I slid to the side.

I pulled out my old video recorder and turned it on, the battery still worked. I pulled out the DVC labeled turtles 5th birthday. I opened the hatch of the player and shoved the DVC in then closed it. I rewound the tape.

"Today is my brothers 5th birthday," a little girl on the tape said. I smiled looked at my old self. I wore a birthday hat and had a streamer in my mouth.

"Papa made them a special cake," I said as my dad brought into my room five small little cakes with one candle on them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," we both said. I looked at my father's face and tears streamed down my eyes.

"Don't eat them to fast," I said to them as I pet their little heads. Raph always bit me, I laughed when he did and I lectured him. "Don't bite me, don't bite…." I would say while sucking on my finger.

"Splinter, here's your cake." I would say to him.

I stopped the tape and pulled out another one that said brother's first new shirts. I had learned to sew them shirts from my mother and worked hard on making them little tiny shirts for each one of them in their respective colors.

"Good morning little brothers, good morning Splinter," I said to them as I played the DVC. "I made you shirts, winter is coming and these shirts will keep you warm," I said to them as I picked up each one of them and carefully slide the shirts on them. I would give them a peck on their heads.

"I have to go to school, I'll bring homework and you can help me with it, BYE!" I would shout at them as I left the room. I smiled and wiped my eyes then changed the DVC again. The last one I picked out said last day. I forgot my camera was still rolling when the fire happened. I didn't want to watch it, I clutched the tape in my hand and threw it back into the box. I shut the player off.

I picked up the enveloped labelled pictures. I pulled out all the pictures. I looked at them one by one, some where of me and my father, my mother and me on my birthday, even the turtles and Splinter on my desk while I did homework.

I looked at that one mostly and put the rest down.

"I'm sorry Splinter; I let you down….. I can't be a part of your family anymore," I said to the picture. I saw tears splatter on the picture.

I put my head down and pulled my knees up.

"Family doesn't turn its back on each other," I stuttered crying on my knees.

* * *

"She's crying again," Mickey said to his brothers in a whisper.

"She was watching us on her videos," Donatello said peering through the broken window.

"We can't let her know where here, let's let her be…" Leo said lifting a finger to his lips.

Raph paced near the window. "I don't consider her a part of our family what so ever, why are we even here Leo," Raphael questioned hitting his brothers shoulder.

"Shuuush, she'll hear," he said pushing him back.

"Look dad wants us to keep an eye on her, so for now let's just let her be," Leo whispered at Raph again.

"I don't care," he said and jumped down off the window ladder.

"He's going to get us so busted," Mickey said in a half whisper and followed Raphael down.

Donatello peered through the window again and then to Leo. He jumped down too.

I shifted to my feet and left the room.

Leo jumped down last after I left.

"Stupid turtles," I said to myself as I pulled my sleeves up and walked in to the living room. I jumped over the couch and turned on the TV loudly. I turned it on to a music channel; they were playing some rock music. I didn't care much for it, I just wanted a distraction. Besides no one lived in this apartment since the fire, so I didn't care if I bothered anyone.

I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge; I pulled out some fruit then closed it with my foot. I threw the fruit into the sink, then opened the drawer and pulled out a knife.

I looked at it and ran my finger down the spin.

I pulled my sleeves up…. Then I saw the scars on my wrists. I was so tempted to use the knife again, I kept looking at it, and then diverted my eyes to the fruit.

"Forget it," I said to myself. I turned around and leaned against the sink.

I sighed in deeply and pulled my sleeves back down. I grabbed my staff next to the book case and went to the living room. The room is so big and spacious I only had one couch and one TV and the rest of the room was empty, I used it for training mostly.

I whirled the staff around my head and swung it through the air. I was so angry with myself that I started to train with my staff, I would swipe my moves left and right, whizzing sounds filled the air.

"Aaargh," I shouted and threw my staff to the wall. I breathed heavily.

The night felt long, I don't even think I slept, I kept hearing Splinters words from early that day and it kept me awake. I rolled over in my bed as the sun shone through the window. I sighed deeply and pulled the sheets off my body.

I dragged myself to the closet and picked out anything, I didn't care if it matched or not. Today I had to go talk to the shop owner again, and I didn't care if I looked presentable or not. I quickly dressed and left my room. I stood near the door and looked to the opposite room. It was still as I had left it.

"Whatever," I said and pulled my jacket on.

I pushed the keys into my pocket and ran down the steps of the apartment. I looked around for a moment; there was a lot of activity in the city again today, I pulled my jacket together and crossed the road.

"Where's she going?" Mickey whispered to Leo as he peered over at me from the top of a building across the street.

"I don't know Mickey," he replied.

"Should we follow her," Mickey said again.

Donatello pulled his gear down from his head over his eyes.

"I think she's going to that shop again. She's heading in that direction." Donny replied adjusting his gear.

"What if someone tries to attack her," Mickey said again. All three of them looked at him.

"Really?" Raphael said slapping him upside the head.

"Ow hey," He said hitting Raphael's shoulder.

"Enough, let's just follow her," Leo said as they jumped from that building to another one that was closer.

"Bro, dude she went in…." Mickey said tapping Leo's shoulder.

"Shut up," He said to him.

Donatello adjusted his gear again trying to see if he can investigate anything.

"What is she doing?" Raphael said leaning over his brothers.

"Probably trying to get information," Donatello said again adjusting his glasses he pushed up his gear to his head.

"She's been in there for a while," Raphael said, he paced behind his brothers.

"Wait, she came out," Leo said lifting a hand to him.

"We should talk to her," Mickey whispered again.

"No, we respect dad's wishes and not bother her," Leo reminded him.

"Come on dude, she's so cute to even ignore," Mickey half whispered.

"Where's she going now?" Donatello said watching me as I walked past the building.

I ran back into my apartment and up the stairs to the 5th floor. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. "Oshi, Oshi," I kept repeating to myself. I went to my book shelf and ran my fingers along the books looking for my Japanese literature book. I pulled it out and flipped the pages quickly.

That's when I saw it, Oshiki. I scanned my eyes over the definition and looked at the images that featured it. "The box my father had had this word on it and the markings of the dojo, why did the footclan want it?" I said to myself slamming the book shut. Then I remember the book in my mother's room. I ran to the bedroom and slide to the floor and picked it up.

I opened the first page and looked at it. It had notes and Japanese writing of the symbol family, the writings of the dojo's symbol and notes… scientific equations, numbers and words.

"I need this translated; I don't understand any of it." I said to myself skimming my fingers against the pages. "But I don't want to ask him, he's probably the only one who can make sense of this…" I said referring to Donny.

I picked up the book and walked down the hall.

"Voices," I said leaning against the edge of the door that separated the living room from the bedrooms.

"Why are you in my house," I shouted at them sliding the book in to my shirt.

"Hey," Leo said waving.

"We… uh wanted to," Donatello started to say.

"We missed you girl, we wanted to take you out, yeah know apologize for last night," Mickey came to me wrapped his arm across my shoulder. I eyed him and pulled his arm away.

"We wanted to see if… you wanted any help with anything," Donatello asked nervously.

I pulled the book from my shirt and handed it to him.

He reached out and took it from me. "You turtles are a pain in the ass you know that," I said to them.

Everyone hovered around Donatello as he opened the notebook.

"I need to make sense of the writings in it, I don't understand some of the science and the math, and the terms." I said to him. "I'm not sure what to make of it," I said to him. He held a hand up to me and shifted to the kitchen reading it. I looked around the room while he was trying to make sense of it.

Leo crossed his arms and leaned against the counter watching Donatello talk to himself as he read the book. I looked over at Mickey and Raph as they too watched Donny anxiously.

"Um," I said. They all looked over at me.

I pulled out my cell phone, "… pizza?" I said waving my phone in the air.

"Totally brah," Mickey replied.

I leaned over the counter, tapping on my cell phone looking for a pizza place near me.

"I need to take this back to the lab, I have to research it." Donny said. I looked up from the phone.

"But I've ordered pizza," I told him.

"No prob girl we'll just take it home, come with," Mickey said touching my shoulder.

"I think it would be awkward right now for me to go to your place," I said to them pushing the cell phone back in my back pocket.

"Let me, take this book back with me…. And figure it out for you?" Donatello said waving the book at me. "I'll get you notes and information," He said, coming around the counter.

"You guys stay here, and save me some pizza…." He said as he left through the door.

"Uhhh…." I said. I wanted to tell him not too and that it was okay if he didn't but he left before I could.

"Okay," I said looking over at everyone else.

"Hey, so sorry we kind of kidnapped you last night, you didn't make it easy for us…" Leonardo said rubbing his head.

"Look we're not family okay, and right now…. Were not friends either," I told them.

"Okay well can we at least help you figure out your problem," Leo said again. Raph sat down next to him.

"Fine," I said opening the fridge.

"I only have soda, orange crush, coke and some alcohol," I shifted through the fridge.

"Pass it over girl," Mickey said coming to the fridge. I passed him the non-alcoholic drinks. He placed them on the counter. I sat down on the stool and rubbed my head. We didn't actually say anything to eachother for a few moments, until someone knocked on the door.

I stood up.

"I got it," Raph said he flexed his arms stood up and opened the door.

"Woooaah, hey you…. you were on TV," a voice said from the other side. "Like no freaking way, a turtle," the voice said again. I came around the counter and counted and pulled out some cash from my pocket.

"Fourteen fifty, right? " I said to the man. Raph stepped aside.

"No way," the guy said he pushed past me and came in.

"Ooh," I said, I hit against Raph as the man barged into my apartment.

"NO WAY!" the guy half-shouted and placed the pizza's on the counter.

"Wow you guys are the turtles, on TV… I saw you," he said leaning against the counter. Leo stood up and bowed down to him, Mickey sniffed the pizza.

"Umm hello," I said to the guy. Raph shut the door and looked at him.

"Wow, so pizza, an apartment and you guys even have a girlfriend this is like no way," the guy said looking at my apartment.

I crossed my arms and stood next to Leo.

"I'm not their girlfriend," I said to him.

"Come on there's no way a girl would even hang out with turtles like this, I mean these guys have the key to the city, there like celebrities… " he said again waving his hands in the air.

"Here's your money, leave…" I told him agitated.

"She's our friend," Raphael said… he stood in front of me and flexed his arms.

The guy stepped back a little intimidated.

I placed a hand to his shell and came around him.

"Take your money and leave," I said to him. Leo noticed my mood and placed a hand to the guys shoulder.

"Thanks for the pizza," Leo said taking the money from me and handing it to him.

"Wait, like do you guys teach ninja stuff…" the guy said as Leo opened the door and nudged him out.

He closed the door behind him.

I shook my head and crossed my arms, sliding over a stool.

"He was interesting," Mickey said eating a slice of pizza.

I looked at him and lifted a brow. "Ew," I said, opening the pepperoni box.

Raph sat down to my left and Leo slide next to Mickey. "Smells good," I said. I reached to the box at the same time Raph did."Uh… sorry," I said pulling my hand away.

"You first," He said. I grabbed a slice and bit into it.

We ate in silence for a while, I really didn't want to converse with them. I'm sure they had questions and curiosity they wanted to ask, but I didn't give them any chance too.

I looked at the slice of pizza I had and picked the pepperoni off.

"Splinter told us what you talked about with him," Leo said breaking the silence.

"Mmm hmm," I said to him.

"So why don't you take his offer," he said.

I shifted out of my seat and ate the pepperoni.

I went and sat down on the couch.

"Smooth bro, now she's mad again," Mickey said tapping his brother's shell.

"I'm not mad," I said to Mickey.

Donatello came through the door quiet quickly almost knocking Raph over as he stood up.

"Hey idiot, watch it," Raph said slapping his arm.

"Sorry," Donny said he came over to me and sat down.

"I think I got it," he said opening the book and sliding it to me. I wiped my hands on my jeans and looked at it.

"This page," he flipped the page over to a drawing of a scepter. "This is a Japanese scepter, see the markings," He said pointing at the drawing.

"What about it," I asked him.

"This was what was in that box, isn't it?" He asked me looking at me. I looked at him.

"I honestly don't know what's in that box," I told him.

Everyone kneeled down around me.

"Then why were you after it?" Leo asked pointing to it.

"The marking on the box is the same as my father's dojo's marking," I flipped the page over to the marking of the dojo. "It says warrior," I told them.

They looked at each other.

"This symbol is the symbol of the foot clan," Donny taped at the page.

"I saw it on the shop wall," I told him.

"Alex, this symbol is the symbol of the foot clan, did your father train any of its members." He asked again.

"I don't know honestly," I said to him.

"I have to find that box," I told them.

He flipped a few more pages, "This equation… I crunched it in the computer, its coordinates." He said pointing at the math.

"Coordinates, to what?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, I think a location in New York," he added.

"Could I borrow your phone," He said extending his hand. I leaned up and pulled out my cell phone.

"April can help us find it," he said. I held my hand over the phone before he could dial.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what if it's dangerous," I said to him.

"No worries girl April and Casey can find this place for us no problem, Casey's a cop," Mickey told me touching my shoulder.

Donny stood up and dialed a number then placed the phone to his ear.

"April," he said.

"Donny hey buddy," she replied to him.

"We need your help," Donny said to her. "Could you come over," he asked her then quickly mentioned not to their home but mine.

"Her place, she doesn't exactly like me Donny," she said to him.

"Don't worry, we worked it out," Donny told her.

"Alright, I'll be over in a minute," she added.

"Oh, and bring Casey, we could use his help too." Donny added then hung up.

"Wait, you invited her here?" I said standing up.

I shifted around Leo and Raph. "She doesn't like me much, and well we didn't really meet on good terms," I told him.

"Just don't kill each other," Donny said tossing me the phone.

"Yeah, sure…" I said to him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We all hovered around my small kitchen counter as Donatello opened the note book to the page with the coordinates. Casey and April shifted together, and leaned in.

"April give me your watch," Donny said to her. She pulled it off and handed it to him.

"Huh," I said looking at it as he clicked it open, a holographic screen popped out of it. He clicked in some coordinates.

"What are we looking at," She asked him.

"We need to figure out what these coordinates are, where they lead… Alex, is looking for something valuable and well…" he said looking to me. "… we're going to help her find it," he added handing her the watch.

"So what, you guys are friends now?" she asked him fixing the watch on her wrist.

"Wait, how can we trust her, she nearly tried to kill April?" Casey added tapping on the counter.

"Back off Casey," Raph fumed.

"Seriously, now you're defending her. She attacked us… so why should we help her, I'm a cop… I'm not sticking my neck out on the line for someone who tried to kill us," he said waving his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry about that," I said to them.

April looked at me, I could tell she didn't trust me either. "You want these numbers crunched into our computers?" Casey asked, referring to the computers at the police station. "Then have her do it herself," he said pointing at me.

I slammed the book shut. "Casey relax okay," Leo said coming around the counter to him. Suddenly an argument erupted between the boys and Casey, and April too. I took the book off the counter and slammed it down hard. They all stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Fine, you won't help me, I'll do it myself." I said to him. I pulled my staff to my side and walked around them. "Look, I'll help you out…." Casey said, as I pushed past him to the door.

"But I'm doing this favour for them, not you…" he said shoving past me, he opened the door and left.

April followed behind him.

"Your friends arrogant," I said to them. I pulled my staff around my back and slammed the door.

"Hey, don't think you can do everything yourself," Raph said standing in front of me.

"Step aside," I told him as he blocked me from leaving the building.

"We came to help you, so stop acting like an ungrateful little brat," He shouted at me. I narrowed my eyes to him.

"Ungrateful," I said stepping towards him.

"Ungrateful, let me tell you something Raphael… you try spending half your entire life alone, with no family in an abandon apartment every single day, not knowing who you are, or where you belong…." I tapped my finger firmly against his chest. "… then you tell me who's ungrateful," I said to him. I pushed past him.

"Nice going Raph," Donny said.

"I'm going for a walk, don't follow me," I shouted to them.

* * *

I looked up to the moon in the sky. It hovered over the apartment building; I hadn't realized I was gone for so long. I left in the afternoon and now it's dark, I've probably spent six hours roaming the streets. I sighed and pushed the apartment doors open. I climbed up the flight of stairs to my apartment; I pulled the keys out of my pocket and fumbled with them. The hallway light has never worked so the entire hallway was black.

"Damn," I said dropping the keys. I bent down to pick it up when the door opened.

"Where've you been?" Leo asked.

"Out," I said to him. I came inside and looked to the counter. They all were there; including Casey and April, hovered around the counter.

Donny came around and held the book out to me; I didn't even look at him. I didn't want to listen to anyone anymore, or any lectures. I came around him and went to my room.

"Uhh," Donny said looking at me as I disappeared into the hallway.

"It might be a good idea to leave her alone for the night," Leo said. I heard him slam the door.

I covered my hands to my face.

"I don't need this tonight," I said to myself. I didn't bother changing my clothes; I threw my cell phone to the dresser and my staff to the floor and curled up on my bed. I didn't even cover myself with the sheets. I don't think the entire events of today made me mad, not even Casey made me mad, not even Rapheal's rude remark… that didn't even bother me. I think what I was most aggravated with was April… her relationship with the guys. I guess… I guess I was jealous of her.

She saved their lives… and is now their friends, I took their lives away…. And now they want to be my friend. Why?

I rolled over and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning the sheets where on top of me, I didn't remember covering myself up last night. I sat up in my bed and looked around. I shifted out of bed to my feet. I really hoped they weren't here; I didn't want to deal with them today.

I slide out of my bedroom and to the bathroom. I washed up quickly and took of my jacket tossing it to the floor.

I took off my long sleeved sweater and tossed that to the floor too. I was only wearing a tight muscle shirt and my jeans. I examined myself in the mirror, and then turned the light off.

I came in to the kitchen and noticed no one was in my apartment. I inhaled deeply.

"Good," I said reaching for the refrigerator door. I pulled out the milk carton and shifted to a stool near the counter. That's when I noticed a vase filled with red and white flowers.

"Flowers?" I picked up the card.

"Hey, sorry about Casey and April, we talked to them… they know everything, please don't be mad at them. These are from us, well mostly Mickey he picked them." I flipped the letter over, it had a little arrow and hand drawn turtle on the corner.

"…. If you still want our help, we are willing to help, as a team. We can help you figure this out." It said I took a sip out of the carton and went to the couch.

"You know where to find us," it ended… they all signed it.

I pressed the letter to the wooden table and sat down on the couch.

"Flowers," I said to myself. "Huh,"

I didn't want to leave the house at all today, not even step outside for fresh air. My balcony was ratty and old and would probably cave on me if I did. I also knew that the guys would be hovering around the building waiting for me to make a move, or to go find them. I didn't want to play their game today.

"Hope Mickey won't be mad," I said to myself.

"But I'm allergic to roses," I said again pulling the flowers from the vase. I tossed them to the trash.

I kicked at my staff and grabbed it. I twirled it around with one hand. Then in front of me in a circle, and pulled it around my back then back to the front.

I tapped it to the floor, once then twice. "You're getting heavy," I said to it examining it. "I should stop shadow fighting, the more I do so… the more heavier you become," I said to it. My staff held a special secret; it was given to me by a temple of Japanese monk in Japan. They taught me how to shadow fight, they said that every time the staff touches the ground and fills it with poison it absorbs all darkness around it. It becomes heavier each time, until one day it will absorb my own shadow and kill me. Well not unless my disease does first.

I shifted my staff to its spot next to my book shelf, and reached for my phone. I pulled it form my pocket and searched for some music I could listen too. I enjoyed classic music and music by older artists. I found a song and clicked it, then raised the volume.

I slide my phone along the counter, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I shouted from behind the door.

"Delivery miss," a voice said. I clicked off the music, then opened the door.

"I didn't order anything," I said looking at the delivery courier before me.

"Sorry I only deliver them," he said handing me a box. Then he handed me a pad to sign. I took both and signed the pad, handed it back then closed the door.

"Who'd send me something?" I shook the box. No sound.

I came around the counter and took a knife out of the drawer, and opened it.

It was a small wooden box with a timer on it.

"Huh," I said examining it. I shook it.

"Well this is useless," I said taping on its lid. The timer was counting down from 10 seconds. I moved my hand and looked at it, as it reached zero.

The lid clicked. "Hm," I said. I was cautious and curious at the same time; I slowly lifted the lid and opened it.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh….." I screamed and fell over.

"Leo did you hear that," Raph shouted to his brother from my fifth floor balcony. They all jumped up to my apartment and slide the balcony door opened.

"Alex," Mickey said rushing to me.

"Alex," He shook me again.

Donny carefully looked at the box on my counter.

"Its poison," he said tossing the box to the ground shattering it.

"What, she's been poisoned?" Mickey shook me again.

"Can't we use that yellow mutagen she's been using, will that maybe help her," Mickey sounded frantic.

"No she has no more she said, quick bring her home," Leo said. Raph bent down and carefully picked me off the floor.

I was still conscious, but barely, I could see bright lights and felt someone put me down against a hard surface. "Get the first aid kit, there must be something in there we can use," Leo's voice sounded frantic.

"What happened?" Splinter's voiced bellowed.

"Where not sure, she got a box as a parcel and it had something in it, it must've poisoned her," Donny said scrimmaging through the kit.

"Step aside," Splinter said to Leo, he moved in next to him. Splinter pressed a hand to my neck.

"Her pulse is fast," He said to them.

Donny pulled down his lenses to see if he can figure out something about the poison.

"I'll go back to the apartment and try to get some sort of residue from the box so I can determine what this is," Donny said hastily turning around and leaving. "In the mean time keep her awake," Donny said before disappearing.

"What do we do," Raph said searching the kit again.

"Raph," I managed to whisper. I grabbed his hand.

He bent in to me.

"What is it?" he said.

"A vile…. In my room," I managed to choke out.

"Where…." He said again.

"Where Alex," Leo said leaning over me.

"Closet, metal box…." I said to Raph then let go of his hand.

"Hurry go," Splinter said to the both of them. Mickey stayed near me with Splinter. "Alex," Splinter said to me. "Stay awake," he said, I felt his hand rubbing my hair. The poison, what was it… it felt like a million knives cutting me all over my body. I was in so much pain I couldn't even move.

Please…. Hurry!

"Hurry Raph," Leo said to him as he searched my room looking for the metal box. Donny heard them and came rushing in.

"I figured out what it is, but… it might take me a while to make an antidote." He said swirling around a purple substance he collected in a small vile.

"Good job Donny," Leo said.

"Also," He said handing over a letter to Leo.

"What…?" Leo took it and opened the envelope.

"Alex, we know what you've been up too, and your scheme to try to find us. We have the shop owner's wooden box, here's our way of saying good luck finding it." Signed footclan.

Leo crumbled it in his hands.

"Hurry Raph," He said again.

"Got it, but there's barely anything in it," he shook the vile.

"We'll use it," Leo said angrily.

"So how do we do this Don, there's barely enough," Leo said inserting a needle into the vile.

"Doesn't matter use what we can until I can make this antidote, the poison is strong it could kill her," Donny said as he slide to his desk sliding off papers. Mickey came to his side, "Can you make it, I mean the antidote… in time?" Mickey asked leaning over his brother watching him work.

"I hope so," He said to his frantic brother.

Leo came over to me and tapped the needle.

"Wait," I said to him.

He leaned forward.

"What Alex," He said.

"It won't be enough, this is the last of it," I said to him.

"We have to try Alex," He said to me touching his hand to my arm.

Leo injected the needle into my arm. I didn't even feel the mutagen course through my veins; the poison was making the feeling worse.

The pain in my body was getting worse, I tried not to scream from it, every time I shifted around I felt Splinters hand press against my face.

"Donatello hurry," He would say to him.

"What do you need Donny," Leo said grabbing him beakers of colored liquid.

"I need this, and this, bring those too,' He'd point. Leo and Mickey ran back and forth in the lab helping Donny make the antidote.

Raphael's pacing back and forth was irritating me. I couldn't say anything about it, I felt the poison had taken my voice. I felt his sia's clank with each other as he paced. I could tell he was angry, or agitated, my eyes followed him.

"Donny come on already it's been two hours, I don't know how much longer she can take this," Raph bellowed leaning over Donatello's work station.

"Come down, getting angry won't help anything," Donny replied.

Donny lifted up a vile and swirled it in front of him.

"I think this should do it," He said looking at the bluish purple liquid.

"Well," Raph said to him.

"We'll have to try it," Donny stood to his feet and came to Splinters side.

Everyone leaned in around me. "She has to drink it," he said to Splinter. He held my head up, and pressed the vile to my lips.

I managed to take a gulp of it, it tasted rancid and disgusting. I coughed as I swallowed it.

"How long will it take," Mickey said hovering around me.

"I hope not long," Donny replied.

"So, what we wait…?" Raphael said angrily. "We should be going out there and looking for the bastards that did this," he said in a loud voice. I felt it echo against my head. I closed my eyes.

"I want to find them just as much as you do Raph, but we can't just go out there alone looking for them, we have to make sure Alex is okay first," Leo said grabbing his brother's arm. Raph shrugged him off and went to the dojo.

I felt heavy blankets on top of me, when I opened my eyes I noticed I was still underground, in the sewers. I touched my forehead and tried to find my voice. I touched my neck, I have no voice.

I coughed trying to clear my throat.

"You guys, hurry she's awake," Mickey's voiced echoed. He came to my side helping me sit up.

"Mickey," I tried to whisper at him, it barely came out.

"Alex, are you okay?" Donny asked also helping me sit up.

I wasn't sure what happened, my memory was fuzzy and I was still light headed.

"Don't get up," Leo said holding his hands against me.

"I, can't talk…" I whispered out.

"What?" Mickey came in closer.

"I don't think she can talk," He said to his brothers. "It's a side effect, she'll get her voice back," Donny said helping me to my feet. I couldn't even stand, I fell down against him.

"I got her," Leo said picking me up he brought me over to the small couch they had.

"Her fevers gone," a hand touched my forehead. I was still light headed I hadn't notice Splinter near me.

Raph wasn't around, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Raph?" I tried to whisper out.

"What.. wait write it down," Donny said handing me a paper and pen.

I wrote down, 'where's Raph?'.

"He left this morning he said he needed some air," Mickey said to me. I looked to him.

"We have to figure this out, we can't make any rash decisions," Splinter said to the boys. He got up and hovered over to his spot. "Yeah, but the footclan did this," Leo said he tapped my knee and got up.

"Sensei I understand, but he tried to poison Alex, it won't be long until they start knocking on doors," Leo said.

I tapped the pen to the paper and wrote, 'this is my problem, I won't have anyone involved,' Mickey took it from me and read it.

"No, this is our problem," Donny replied taping on the keyboard on his desk. He rolled his chair over, "I'm with Leo on this one, we have to deal with the foot before they come looking for us," Donny said rolling his chair back around.

"Gah, where the hell is Raph?" Leo said angrily throwing his hands in the air.

I took in a deep breath and sighed.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Major footclan activity has double over night," I opened my eyes. One of Donny's computer screens featured a news report by April. Everyone hovered around the screen. "There has been numerous attacks on innocent people within the last few days, and just last night another electronic store was robbed," I heard April say. I tried to peer at the screen. I felt weak I couldn't even stand.

"Come on boys, let's go… we have to figure this out," Leo said. Donny fist pumped Leo.

"Where do we start?" Mickey asked watching the screen.

"Here," Raph came through the door. He held a newspaper in his hand and threw it down on Donny's work station.

"THAT'S IT," Donny said picking up the paper.

I tapped on the booklet I had loudly.

They all turned and looked at me. I wrote down, 'I'm coming with,' I turned the book around.

"No, you can barely even stand," Leo said coming to my side.

"You stay here with Sensei," He said touching my arm.

'No, I have to be there, I want a piece of those bastards,' I wrote down. He read it out loud.

"Don't worry , I'll take down those bastards," Raph said cracking his knuckles.

"No," I managed to whisper out.

"No point in arguing, you're staying here," Leo said, he stood up and looked to his brothers.

"Alex stays here she can't go back to her apartment, call April see if she's done with work," He continued, Donny turned around and pulled out a microphone from his gadget and called April.

"Ask her to drop by, tell her to bring Casey and Vern," Leo said leaning towards Donny. He nodded.

I looked to Splinter who had disappeared to his room.

"Hey," I half choked out. No one heard me or turned around. I threw the pen at Mickey.

"Hey," he said turning to me.

'Come here,' I waved with my finger. He came and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong with Splinter," I whispered to him.

"Oh, he does that a lot, when he's worried or concerned he'll sit in his room and write," Mickey said.

"I write scripter's for my boys for a safe return," Splinter said coming to me. I didn't even notice him leave his room.

At this point I hadn't even noticed April and Casey in the room, they stood around the computer with Donny. I was startled when I heard them talk. Splinter sat down next to me and Mickey got up high fiving Casey.

"Who's he?" I asked pointing to Vern.

"He works with April," Splinter replied.

"Who's the girl?" he asked too pointing to me.

"Oh Vern, this is Alex… long story, but she's our friend," Leo said introducing us. I extended a hand to him, he shook it.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: AWKWARD BUT INTERESTING CHAPTER, NIKO IS ALSO A NEW CHARACTER AND THERE'S A STORY FOR WHY HE'S HERE. YOUJ'LLSEE SOON. SHARE THE STORY EVERYONE.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"She's a babe," he said to Leo as he turned to look at the screens.

"She's 18," Leo said to him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ah," Vern replied with a deep sigh.

"Alex," Donny said to me from the computer screen.

"April and Vern are going to stay with you, Casey's coming with us," he said turning his seat around. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Casey's a cop, he knows how to create a scene if we need a distraction to get into their base," Donny added again.

"Fine," I managed to say. My voice came back.

I crossed my arms and sat back against the couch.

"Let's roll boys," Leo said he grabbed his swords hanging on the wall. Everyone else followed behind. I looked to April and Vern.

"Hey," April said. She came to the couch and sat down; she extended her hand to me.

"Sorry about everything," I told her and shook her hand. "Well ladies how about Italian," Vern said with his cell phone in hand. "Italian?" I asked. Never had Italian food before.

"Bikes?" Casey said pointing to the four motorbikes in front of him. "Yeah we have a new ride our truck crapped the bed," Mickey said with a chuckle. "Bikes," Casey said shaking his head. "Okay," He said hoping on the back of one of them.

"Let's roll," Leo said as Raph drove off before them. "Whooooohooo," he shouted jumping his bike in the air.

* * *

"This is the place," Donny said pulling his visor down. "It's empty; we drove for half an hour to an empty docking port?" Raph asked leaning in against them as they peered through the fence facing the port.

Leo held up the newspaper, "it says footclan activity was last spotted here and that those crates they have are full of the stolen equipment," he said tapping at the paper.

"Let's check out the crates, stay tight guys," Casey said jumping over the fence. The rest followed. Casey pulled out his gun and leaned against one of the crates. Leo and Donny surveyed the area then leaned against the crate near Casey. Mickey and Raph jumped on top of the crate.

1, 2, 3, Casey held up his fingers, Raph bent down and cracked the crate doors opened. Everyone quickly surveyed the crate.

"It's empty," Leo said. "I have a bad feeling Leo," Donny added his gadget surveyed the entire area.

"There's nothing here, no footclan activity, nothing…. Not even a sound," he said still searching. He clicked his gear off.

"Leo, I think this was staged," Raph said jumping down with Mickey from the crate.

"What if they set up a trap?" Mickey said turning around checking the crate.

"Damn, they're after Alex," Leo said after it clicked in.

"Guys we have to go now," Casey said running back to the parked bikes.

"If they found out our location and that we had her, everyone back home is in deep trouble," Raph said as he swerved his bike through traffic.

"April's there guys, and so is Vern," Casey reminded them. The boys sped up.

* * *

"April," I shouted to her, she tossed me my staff. "Vern take April and hide in the dojo," Splinter shouted to them gesturing for them to leave. "Go now," I shouted to them. April and Vern both ran.

"Ah, if it isn't the rat," one of the masked footclan members said.

"His name is Splinter," I said tapping my staff to the ground. I was still so weak I could barely keep myself up, I saw Splinter shift towards me.

"Stay behind me," He said holding up his fists.

I fell to one knee holding my staff for support, I couldn't let Splinter fight them off alone, there was too many of them, and they had weapons.

Splinter jumped at the man before him, he held up a gun and started shooting. I jumped to my feet and swung the staff in to the air, and hit the man on the legs knocking him down.

"Get her," the man said on the ground. Six men surrounded me.

"Alex," Splinter shouted at me, as his tail tossed one of the men to the walls, and two other he fought with his fists."Get to the dojo," he shouted to me again. I swung my staff around.

"No, you can't do this alone," I said to him. That's when I felt my staff extremely heavy, it dropped from my hand and hit the ground. I felt my knees buckle beneath me. One of them had hit me and I fell down to my knees.

"Alex," Vern shouted from the dojo. "We have to help her," April said, she looked around the dojo for something she could use and found some weapons hanging against the far side wall.

"Vern here," she said to him tossing him a bo. He grabbed it, and she grabbed a baseball bat. They kicked the dojo door opened and ran out. "Put her down," Vern shouted. "Or else," He said holding the bo in his hands.

"Blow this place up," the man said, he shifted me in his arms and darted out of the room with the other members. Splinter swung his tail at them knocking down two of them.

"Alex," He shouted at me. Then he heard the ticking of the bombs.

"EVERYONE GET BACK RUN," He said, running at April and Vern.

"Everyone okay," Vern said coughing as he pulled himself up from behind the couch. "April," he said to her helping her up. "Yeah," she said shifting to her feet. "Splinter," she came around the couch and helped him up off the ground. "I'm okay April," He said to her taking her hand.

"SENSEI, APRIL…." Raph's voice echoed. He came through the caved wall and froze in his spot.

"What happened?" Mickey said coming around his brother to Splinter's side.

"They took her," April said resting her hands on her knees; she coughed trying to catch her breath.

"We were attacked….." Vern said. Donny came to him. "Who… was it the footclan?" he asked.

Vern fell to the floor. "They outnumbered us, and took her…." He waved his hand in the air gesturing at the door. Casey hugged April, and looked around to everyone.

"I'll get you back up if you need it," Casey said to Leo.

"No, stay here with Splinter and April and Vern, we're going after them." Leo said. Donny then noticed that he had placed a tracking device in my back jean pocket while I slept.

"Wait," He said shifting rubble off his desk, he looked at the screens and saw an orange indicator moving. "I know where she is," He said taping at the screen.

"Download it Donny," Leo said looking to the screen too. Mickey bent down and picked up my staff and slid it into the belt of his shell.

* * *

"Where am I?" I said in almost a half whisper. I was so dizzy I lifted my head up. I was tied up to a chair and couldn't move. I saw a shadow of a man walking around me.

"Alex Tomaki," he said extending my name.

"Who are you?" I said to him shifting my arms trying to release them from the rope. "I wouldn't do that sweetheart, you're strapped to a makeshift device, if you try to escape, that sword…." He said pointing to the sword hanging from ceiling far from me, "…. That sword will pierce your heart," he said.

"Where am I?" I asked again. He leaned in towards me slamming his hands on the chair.

I saw his face and gasped, it was Mr. Sachs.

"Mr. Sachs," I stuttered.

"You are in the footclan head quarters, he said holding his arms up and turning around. Lights then flashed on. "Welcome," he said to me, looking at the crowd of footclan members that surrounded us. I looked around and noticed the wooden box with my father's dojo symbol on it, near Sachs.

I looked at it he followed my gaze. "Oh you noticed it huh," he said bending down picking it up."This belonged to your father, he hide it in his dojo.." he said, he ran his hand over the box. "Thing is…." He leaned in towards me, "…. When I killed him, I took it…. Then set the dojo on fire," he said. I felt tears well in my eyes. "How dare you?" I said to him angry. "See sweetheart," he said turning the box around towards me, "its locked, and apparently no one can open it but you," he said pointing to me.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Raph said leaning in to his brothers. They were watching from near a fence that separated us. "Shhhh, not yet," Leo said silencing his brother. "He'll kill her," Raph grunted angrily. "Shut up," Leo said to him. "I won't let him kill her," Donny said as he tapped on his small mini portable computer, he managed to get sound from my tracker and heard our conversation.

"Dude, dude what if he kills her," Mickey said in a whisper. They all turned and shushed him.

"See Alex," Sachs said as he pushed the box to me pressing me against the seat. "… all I need from you, is a drop of your blood," he said pressing the box even harder against my chest. "Aaah," I said inhaling. "But see, your blood is contaminated," he shouted moving the box, he spoke to the members of the footclan. "So, I guess I`ll have to take all of it.`` he said with a smile as he turned to me. Members of the footclan came around the chair and set up a device that pierced needles through my ankles and my chest and arms. I screamed as they tightened the devices.

``Aaaahh, no… nooo,`` I screamed shifting my arms and legs trying to fight the needles out of me. ``Bring me her blood boys,`` Sachs said with a laugh he turned and walked past me with the box in his arm. And entered a large building.

``You heard the man,`` one of them said as he held out a knife, before he could lean towards me I saw Raph jump between me and him.

Donny and Mickey came to my side, ``Pull them out carefully Mickey,`` he said to his brother as they attempted to carefully pull the needles out of me. ``Don, please….`` I said to him in tears. ``I`m sorry,`` Mickey said as he yanked one of the needles that wouldn`t budge. I cried because of the pain. ``Get her out of here,`` Leo said, him and Raph while they faught off foot members.

``Mickey go help them,`` Donny said as he examined the rope around my arms. ``Got it,`` Mickey said swinging his nunchucks.

``You can`t,`` I told him as he looked around at the chair and rope. ``The sword will kill me,`` I said to him again. He cut the rope. ``Nooo….`` I screamed. He leaned over me as the sword flew through the air. Then I heard a clank. ``Get her out of here,`` Leo shouted at us. I looked up at him his swords brought down the sword that could`ve killed me. Then all of a sudden we heard a loud fire of gun shots.

Raph pulled me from the chair and hovered over me so I would get shot by the bullets. ``Go, go,`` Casey`s voice bellowed as officers descended on the area. ``Retreat,`` members of the footclan shouted. I saw Sachs come out of the building, with members of the footclan as they protected him taking him to safety.

"You guys okay?" Casey asked holding his gun out. "Yeah, thanks for the back up," Leo said. He took in a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Raph said putting me down on the ground. "No…" I said to him, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, and everything hurt. "Hey, look what I found," Mickey said as he came out of the building where Sachs was. He bent down in front of me, "…. What do we do with this," He asked me holding it out in front of me. I looked at him then Raph and Donny who was carefully wrapping my arms with bandages he had with him. I bent my head down and cried.

"Does she need an ambulance," Two men with a gurney asked coming towards us. "No, were taking her home," Leo said rubbing my back. I couldn't stop crying for some reason, maybe because I was stupid enough to be kidnapped, maybe because Sachs killed my father… maybe…. Maybe because I wished that sword would've killed me right then and there.

"Casey we're going," Raph said to him, he shifted his arms around me. "April's with Splinter and Vern in our apartment, they're okay," Casey said to them. "Good, we'll head there, we'll meet up with you later," Leo said waving to him.

"Take me home," I half choked on my tears.

"Where to your apartment? Its not safe there," Raph said as he shifted me in his arms again.

"Yes, take me home," I said to him again. Donny touched Raph's shoulder staying close by, "it's not safe to go there," he reminded me again. Leo and Mickey jumped on to their motorbikes, Raph and Donny followed. Raph placed me down on his lap and pulled his arms around me.

"We take her to her home," Leo said revving the engine of his bike.

"Alright let's go," Raph said revving his engine too.

"Set me down," I said to Raph. He set me down to my feet; I fidgeted in my pocket for the key.

"I got it," Donny said unlocking the door to my apartment. Mickey came to my side and helped me walk inside.

Leo and Donny looked around and checked out the place making sure no one was here. "Set her down," Mickey said as they helped me to the couch. "We can't stay here," Mickey said. He came around the couch and to the kitchen. "We'll go to April's tomorrow, the place is clear, let's just stay here the night," Leo said coming through the hallway with Donny. "I'm sorry," I said to them. "Because of me your home's destroyed, Splinter nearly died and your friends… I couldn't protect them, it's my fault."I said to them looking at each one of them.

"Don't blame yourself for this," Leo said examining the box on the counter. Raph tapped a hand to my shoulder and went to the kitchen; he and Mickey raided my fridge. Leo slide on the couch, I pulled my feet away and slide them off the couch.

"We didn't know Sachs wasn't dead, we thought after our last encounter that he died in the lab," He said to me. "Leo," I said to him. He looked at me, "Yeah?" he answered. "Sachs killed my father, and mother….." I said to him. "I'm sorry," he replied.

"Let us get revenge for you," He said to me. I sighed and didn't look at him. "It's what family does," Donny said leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yeah babe," Mickey said handing out plates of vegetables. "Family got to look out for each other," he said handing me a plate. I took it from him and looked at it.

"I thought you guys could cook," I said to Mickey picking at the carrots and potatoes on my plate. "Yeah, well you don't have a lot of food in your fridge girl," Mickey said pulling up a stool. I picked up a carrot and took a bit out of it.

"Let's stay here for a few days," I said to the pushing the plate to the table. "Splinters at Aprils," Leo reminded me. "Bring him here," I said looking at him. "I have room," I said to him again. "I'd like to speak to him," I said again rubbing my arms. I was cold; my jacket was left back at the footclan hideout.

"Alright, we'll bring him," Donny said, I felt a blanket over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said to him. "You should get some sleep," Leo said getting off the couch. I shifted myself along the couch. I didn't hear anything after that point, I think I fell asleep, I'm sure I did because when I woke up I had a pillow under my head and a thick blanket draped over me.

I sniffed the air and smelt something cooking. I pulled the sheets off me and sat up. "Good morning," Donny said setting up computers in the corner of the living room. "Computers," I said. "Yeah since home was destroyed I salvaged whatever I could and brought base here," he said shifting his screens. "We will have to find a new place to relocate," He added standing back looking at the screens.

I looked to the kitchen, "We brought groceries and picked up sensei on our way," Mickey said as he emptied out the brown paper backs. I saw Raph at the stove twirling around a spatula in his hand. I shifted to my feet and pushed my hair off my shoulders.

I looked over to the book shelf were Leo was looking through some of my books, I saw Splinter hanging weapons on my walls.

"You brought weapons," I said pressing my lips into a hard line.

Splinter chuckled and clanked some swords against hooks.

I pulled the blanket to the side and stood up. I went over to the kitchen and sat on the stool peeking into the bags. "Really?" I said.

"Gummy worms, pork rinds, chips…" I said shaking the bag in front of Mickey.

"Yeah..hahah, junk food is ninja food," he said taking the bag from me.

"Your filling my house with junk food?" I complained pulling out some orange crush from the bag.

"Really?" I said.

He came around the counter, "Girl, we need ninja food so we can fight, doll…." Mickey said pulling me to the side. I shook my head and sighed, "Don't you guys know what healthy food is, like vegetables, protein, fruit?" I asked. Mickey held a hand to his heart and faked a heart attack.

"Ha ha funny," I said sarcastically. I came around the counter and lend in next to Raph.

"Bacon, and eggs again?" I looked to him. He swirled the spatula around in the pan.

Leo and Donny laughed and came over to us.

"Excuse me," Leo said I awkwardly moved out of the kitchen as he reached up to my cupboard and brought out some plates.

Donny grabbed me by the arm and sat me down on the stool.

"Oh yeah," Raph said as he pulled the pan off the stove and separated the eggs and bacon onto plates.

I looked at the grease in my plate; I poked at it with my fork. Splinter came and pulled up a stool between me and Mickey. Everyone sat down.

"This is like a heart attack waiting to happen," I said breaking the silence as everyone ate. They stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I said. "It was a joke," I looked to them. They looked at eachother and then laughed.

I got up and went to the fridge and grabbed a carrot.

"Come on babe this is massive protein food," Mickey said laughing he picked up a piece of back and waved it over his mouth.

"Ew, I'm going to teach you boys how to eat healthy," I said to him. He swallowed the bacon and looked at me.

"Don't bother I tried," Splinter said also poking at his plate.

"Haha, I'll make it happen," I said sitting back down sliding my plate to the middle.

Then I heard a knock at the door. We all looked over.

"Pizza delivery," a voice said. "Seriously you guys ordered pizza?" I said to them getting up.

"We didn't order pizza," Leo said also standing up. I held a hand out to him as he came around the counter. "Leave it at the door," I said to the guy.

"I'm not paying for this pizza miss, its thirty bucks," I looked to Leo. He nodded.

I reached for the handle and opened it. Leo came closer to me, I opened the door a little and leaned towards it.

"Niko?" I said surprised, my eyes widened with surprise… Niko was my ex-boyfriend from Japan. I dated him for three months while I was training with the monks. He trained there too. He looked at me and smiled.

"Pizza delivery," he said again. I opened the door and reached my hands for the pizza.

"I didn't order this," I told him.

"I know," he said. He helped himself in. I put the pizzas down on the table, Mickey laughed and peeked at them.

"See, I noticed your name on the delivery pads, 6 times this week… so I thought I'd come see you," he said looking around my place.

Leo slammed the door and stood next to me, "You know him?" he asked. Niko quickly turned and looked to the table.

"What the hell…." He said grabbing me by the arm he pulled me away from them.

"What the hell Alex," he said again. "There, what are they?" he said standing in front of me.

"Niko, wait…" I said to him, he shifted his legs apart and held up his hands. "I can explain," I told him.

I came around him, Raph had come around the counter by this point. "Alex, what are they? Seriously this is freaking me out," he said to me pulling me by the arm. Raph stood behind me.

"Ow, hey Niko that hurt," I said pulling my arm away from him.

"Don't touch her," Raph said nearing him. I came between them so they wouldn't kill each other and crossed my arms leaning against Raph. Niko quickly pulled me away. "We need to talk," he said pulling me beside him again, Raph came closer to him.

"Easy Raph, clearly he knows her," Leo said pulling at his brother's arm.

"Outside," I said to him and opened the door. He pulled me out, and closed the door.

"I can't believe I've found you," He started to say…. "…. What are you doing, those are turtles, the mutants…. I saw them on TV, why are you with them." He said pressing me hard against the door.

"Let go," I half whispered to him, I knew the guys would be listening at the door. I slide away from Niko to the hallway.

"We broke up Niko, how did you find me, I left Japan and told no one…" I said to him crossing my arms against the wall.

"I live here now, I'm attending the state college and working…." He said pointing to his shirt. "When I saw your name on the pads…" he started to say. "Don't come near me or my apartment," I told him a bit frustrated.

"Woah, woah Alex…." He said touching my arms he leaned in towards me, pushing me against the wall. I put my hands against him and pushed him away.

"Just tell me, what are they…." He said to me. I pushed him away again.

"Remember those turtles I told you about when I was a kid, these are them," I said to him. "Your kidding…" he said again looking at the door.

I put my hand in my back pockets and pulled out money.

"Take it, and leave," I said to him holding out my hand.

"I already took care of it," He said pushing my hand away.

"Why are you with them Alex," he asked giving me a stern look. "I told you, there my turtles when I was a child," I said to him crossing my arms.

He slammed his hands against the wall pinning me. "If they hurt you in anyway… any way Alex…." He said to me. I looked at him.

"They're not," I said to him. "We broke up, we are not together anymore, and I told you I didn't want to see you anymore, forget my address…. Don't come by here again," I told him pushing him away forcefully.

"Hm" he said. "I'll see you around then," He said and walked down the hallway. I held a hand to my arm and came to the door. It opened, I knew they were listening.

"Girl that was harsh," Mickey said taping my shoulder.

"So pizza?" I said with a smile.

"Did he hurt you?" Raph asked noticing me holding my arm. "No,no… It's my fault," I said to him. Raph eyed me as I turned around the counter and opened the boxes. "Girl you didn't say you had a boyfriend," Mickey added picking at the cheese pizza.

"I don't that's why I didn't say anything," I said to him. Leo and Donny looked at each other and sat down at the counter again.

"Raphael pizza,"I said to him waving a pizza in the air.

He came over to the counter and sat down.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: GLEE, TENSION TENSION HAHAHAHA... THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER. I REALLY REALLY HOPE EVERYONE WILL SHARE THIS STORY, THE CLIMAX IS COMING SOON AND YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS SOME NINJA ACTION.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Should we be concerned about him," Splinter asked me placing a hand on mine.

"No, he won't come around here no more," I said to him.

I leaned over again and grabbed another slice of pizza, "Thought you hated junk food," Donny reminded me mumbling through his food.

"I like pizza," I told him. He saw my necklace floating over the pizza.

"Nice," He said touching it.

I grabbed it and pushed it in to my shirt. "Thanks, it's a locket from my mother, I've never opened it." I told him. "I don't think it opens," I looked at it. It was a large thick heart shaped locket.

"I could open it for you," He said extending a hand.

"Nah, I don't want to open it," I winked at him and went to the fridge.

"Alex," Leo said looking at me I turned around. "Your arms bleeding," he said grabbing my arm.

"What? I didn't even notice," I said looking at it. He ripped down my sleeve and saw a large cut on my arm.

"He cut you?" Raph said standing up slamming his fists on the counter.

"He didn't I think I snagged myself on the door, it is broken." I told him examining the scar. Donny grabbed my first aid kit from the cupboard and opened it.

* * *

"Sir, I got the sample," Niko said holding up a small vile with some of my blood in it.

"Good job Niko, you are turning out to be a valuable member of the clan," Sachs said extending his hand out to him. "However, I have one more task for you…. Miss Alex has something valuable of mine, get close to her, find out where it is…. Bring it to me and you shall earn the footclan status." He said to him swirling the vile around.

"Sir, one more thing, the turtles…. Who are they? They seem to be protective of her," Niko asked.

"They are vermin who always get in the way, I will dispose of them, but…. I need Alex out of the way first," Sachs said clasping his hand around the vile.

* * *

Donny wrapped my arm, then my cell phone rang. Leo pulled it out of my pocket. "Its April," He said answering it.

"Hey that's mine," I said to him pulling my arm away from Donny.

"To bad," he said. "Hey April," Leo said to her.

"Leo?" she said on the other end, he put her on speaker phone.

"Sup girl," Mickey shouted to her.

"Hi, Mickey," she said to him.

"What's up April?" Leo asked her, holding the phone in the air away from me.

"Leo give me the phone back," I said to him reaching up trying to catch it.

He threw it over to Raph.

"Come on guys your on speaker phone cut it out," I said punching Raph in the arm. He didn't even flinch.

"Yo April Raph here, what's up?" he said to her.

"Just wanted to talk to Alex," she said with a laugh. She knew what was going on and how they were teasing me.

Raph handed me the phone.

"Jerk," I said to him taking her off speaker phone.

"Sorry they're idiots," I told her. She laughed.

"Want to hang out later, I'm going to the mall, we could go shopping there's also a small concert happening there, want to be my date," She said. Mickey and Raph huddled near me trying to listen.

"Sounds so awesome April, it would be nice to get away from these idiots for a few hours," I said to her. She played along.

"Put me on speaker phone," she said. I clicked the phone.

"So date then?" she said rather loudly. I smiled.

"Yup, meet you there?" I said to her.

"Yup, Bye girl!" she said to me and clicked the phone.

Raph and Mickey looked at me.

"What, I have a date tonight?" I said to them. "So hot," Mickey whispered to Raph. He hit him against the stomach. Leo and Donny knew how gullible them two where so they chuckled.

"What do you mean by a date?" Raph asked curiously.

"Meaning, dinner, concert… date," I said to him.

"Thought she was dating Casey," Mickey whispered to him again.

I crossed my arms and came around them to the counter, I took a piece of pizza.

"Wait, so did she break up with Casey or something?" Mickey asked curiously. I don't think they understood the meaning of date, I was hanging out with a friend and that was a date, not a boyfriend girlfriend date but a friendly date.

"Don't know," I said mumbling holding the pizza in my mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha," Leo and Donny laughed and fist pumped eachother.

"Really, a date…" Raph said crossing his arms.

"Look April and I are friends now, I'm going to hang out with her, so yes…. A date," I said half turning and heading down my hallway to the bedroom.

That's when I heard Leo and Donny laugh and Mickey and Raph get angry at them over it. Then the argument broke out. I laughed while changing.

* * *

Ten minutes later I came back down the hallway, they were still in a discussion over the meaning of date, Splinter seemed amused he didn't say anything and laughed at their childishness.

I came over to Splinter.

"I'm going out, we'll be at the mall," I told him pushing my cell phone into my bag pocket, and adjusted my hat.

"Have a good time Alex," He said touching a hand to mine. I smiled and walked around him.

"BYE BOYS, CLEAN UP OKAY." I shouted over them as I closed the door behind me.

"April," I waved to her, she waited for me at the entrance.

"Hey," She said with a smile. We both walked in together. The entire shopping mall was decorated for a new local band that was setting up an event at the mall that evening. We passed by the stage that was being assembled, and decided to hit a few shopping spots.

"To tell you the truth, I don't shop much," I said to her as I watched her look through some clothes.

"Seriously, you don't shop?" she asked looking at me from behind a rack.

"Yeah, I hate shopping," I said to her. She laughed.

"I do too, but I need new clothes," she said.

She threw a shirt and a short skirt, I mean a real short skirt, at me. "Want me to hold these?" I asked her holding them up.

"No I want you to try them on," she said going over to another rack, and she threw me a jacket.

"This too," she said tossing me a jacket.

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing," I looked to myself.

"There fine, but girls sometimes need something sexy in their wardrobe," she said. I looked at everything and tilted my head.

"Go," she pushed me to the change room.

"Come on Alex," she said after fifteen minutes. "Fine, but I don't like showing off so much," I opened the door and stepped out.

She smiled, "Oh yeah," she said looking at me. "You sure have the body for it," she added. I lifted my brow to her. "Seriously, I hate it." I told her.

"To bad you're not returning them, I got paid so I'm buying," she said, coming to the dressing room, she grabbed my bag and clothes and handed them to me.

"Wait I'm not wearing these around the mall," I told her waving my hands in the air.

"To bad," she said pulling me by the arm. What's her deal? I thought to myself. We paid for my clothes and some items she picked up and left the store, she hooked her arm into mine and dragged me to two other places. We got full make over's, makeup, hair… everything, it's like she's planning a date night or something, like a real date night.

That's when I saw Casey and Vern coming towards us as we left another shop. "April," I whispered to her.

"If Vern asks you out say yes," She said nudging my arm. She hugged Casey and gave him a peak, I looked away.

"Hey Alex," Casey said, I waved to him.

"Hi," Vern said to me. "Uh, you look good," he added. I awkwardly smiled and pulled my hair behind my ear. "Thanks," I stuttered.

"Hungry," Casey asked. "We haven't eaten yet," he added. He elbowed April as she walked next to me, to the upper level cafeteria.

My cell phone rang. "Sorry guys," I said and pulled it from my bag. "Donny," I said and answered it, April leaned in to listen. I held the phone between us.

"Hey Donny?" I said to him.

"Hi..." he said there was so much commotion in the background I could barely hear him. "Mickey wanted me to ask if you'd bring home some ice cream," he said awkwardly. April laughed. I pulled the phone away, "Really, did Raph ask you to call to check up on me," I added.

"Yeah he's too hot headed to call himself," Donny said honestly, then I heard he and Raph argue and the phone clicked. I shook my head.

"Everything okay?" Vern asked I pushed the phone back into my bag.

"Yeah Mickey wanted ice cream and Raph's an idiot," I said to him. "Nothing new then," he answered. "Yup," I replied.

"I had a lot of food today, the guys made breakfast and ordered pizza," I said as I looked at the menu of the Italian restaurant wedged awkwardly between other restaurants.

"I'm buying ladies," Vern said with a laugh. I looked at April and she smiled. As Casey and Vern ordered for us, I stood close near April.

"Is this a date April, hooking me up with Vern or something?" I whispered to her.

"He kept bugging me at work, he said he wanted me to ask the guys if he could ask you out, Raph said no, Leo didn't mind, Mickey thought Vern was too old, and Donny was with Leo, you heard how they were…." She said pulling me towards them, speaking fast.

"Could've given me a heads up sooner," I said to her and smiled as she pulled me to the cafeteria table.

"Would you have come," she added before we sat down. "No," I managed to say as the guys put down the trays.

I sat down. April sat next to Casey and Vern slide over next to me. I felt a little awkward sitting next to him, so I tried to keep my sweaty palms to myself.

"Hey, one of you remind me to pick up vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup," I pointed to each one of them.

"I thought they wanted just ice cream," Casey said.

"If I don't bring chocolate syrup I won't hear the end of it, Mickey will throw a fit, I mean it's bad enough they loaded my home with junk food…."I said with a deep sigh as I picked at the Italian food. April laughed.

"Yeah my place too," she said.

We ate and talked for what seemed like two hours, it was actually not a bad evening at all, Vern was actually pretty awkward but cool.

"Hey concert is starting soon," April said reaching around her chair pulling her jacket.

I grabbed mine too and put it on.

We got up and headed over to the center stage.

"Hey it's a Japanese band," I said pointing to the banners hanging around the large screen.

"I kind of thought you'd be interested in that, have you heard of them," she asked standing next to me.

"No," I said, a little surprised a Japanese band was playing here.

That's when the lights dimmed and flashed, and the screen started flashing. Five guys appeared on the stage from the smoke.

"Hm," I said to myself, one of them looked familiar.

"Welcome New York," one of the members shouted over the microphone, everyone cheered and yelled.

"We are a new local band, a bunch of guys who started a band and well, let me introduce my boys," he shouted again. He pointed to the guitarist, "Michael," he shouted, the crowd cheered. He pointed to the drummer, "On the drums we have Joey," he shouted expanding his name. He pointed to the pianist, "On the keyboards we have Angelo," he shouted again too. Everyone cheered, "Electric guitar, Niko."He shouted. I knew it, I knew it was Niko, the then introduced himself and the music started. I eyed down Niko watching him carefully. Niko was a black belt karate student; he never finished to receive ninja status, so I was curious and cautious as to why he was in a band.

April nudged me distracting my mood. "Do you know him," she said pointing to Niko, "he winked at you and won't stop looking at you," she said to me.

"No, I don't know him at all," I said to her, I slide between her and Vern through the crowd. She noticed my mood and followed.

"Girls," Casey said looking to us, him and Vern followed behind.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he came towards us.

"No, just the music was too loud, not used to it," I told them.

"You and April should enjoy the concert, I'll wait over there," I said pointing to the ice cream shop across from the stage.

"You sure you're okay?" April asked touching my arm.

"Yeah for sure, go on," I told her. Casey grabbed her hand and looked back to us and returned to the concert. Vern stayed behind.

"I'll join you," he said looking to Casey then to me, Casey made a gesture to him. I didn't get what it meant.

Vern followed me to the ice cream shop I stood at the counter waiting for the girl so I could order.

"Hey, look I should've asked myself but I thought April," he started.

"Its okay," I stopped him before he could finish. Then I ordered a pint of vanilla ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Vern, look…" I looked to him. "You seem like a great guy, but honestly, I'm not a date type person…." I said to him. I took off my jacket and held it in my arms.

"Hey, honestly no worries, I just thought we'd get to know eachother," he said with a smile.

"I don't mind just being friends," I told him and paid for the ice cream, she handed me the bag. We shifted to the tables and sat down.

Vern and I talked for a while until the concert finished, April and Casey came over to us.

"That wasn't too bad," April said looking back to the concert.

"Yeah?" I said standing up.

"Oh, the band members wanted to meet with us," April said pointing back to the stage.

I tilted my head and looked at the stage.

"Why?" I asked her as I followed them back to the stage.

"Hi," the lead band member said. He smiled and stuck out his hand to us. We shook his hand.

"Hey my band and I are doing some magazine photo shoots tomorrow," I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thought maybe you ladies would like to be in the magazine with us," He pointed to the both of us. Niko looked at me and pulled his guitar to its case.

Casey smiled. "Thanks that you think my babe is hot," They both shook their heads. "No," she smiled and said.

She pushed me and nudged my arm, "Alex might," she said with a smile.

"She is hot, she'd be pretty good," Vern said.

I eyed them down.

"Well gorgeous what do you say, we will pay you for it," he said handing me a note with a location.

"She'll be there," April said taking the note.

"What do you mean I'll be there, I'm not doing shots with guys I don't know," I said to her. She slid the address in my bag.

"I think it'll be fun," Vern said. "Jee thanks," I said to them. We walked out of the mall.

April nudged Vern. "Walk her home," she half whispered to him.

"We're just friends," he said to her. "So?" she replied grabbing on to Casey's arm.

"Hey thanks for today guys, a weird day…. But thanks," I turned around and said to them.

"We'll be heading home, and hey lets hang out again," April said waving as she and Casey walked off.

"Could I walk you home," Vern said extending his hand towards the sidewalk.

"Thanks," I said turning to the side walk.

"Hey, if you ever want to hang out," I said to Vern as we walked down the street towards my apartment.

"That would be cool," he said. "April, kind of gave me your number," he said waving his phone in the air. I laughed, figured she did.

"Thanks Vern, but I'm good here," I said to him, and turned to look at him. "By the way, I think April and Casey followed us," I pointed with my head. He didn't turn to check.

He smirked and leaned in and pecked my cheek. "Have a good night," he said and turned around.

"Come on guys really?" he shouted towards Casey and April who were parked in a black car a block away.

I smiled and shook my head. I was still a block away from the apartment so I took my time walking back. I reached into my bag and pulled out the note, it had an address and phone number on it and a time.

"Should I go?" I said to myself, "Whatever," I said and pushed the note back into my bag.

I slung the back over my shoulder, that's when I felt someone pull at it.

"Hey," I turned quickly and pulled on the bag.

"Hey let go" I shouted at the guy trying to steal my bag.

A second guy came out of no where and kicked me in the leg knocking me down.

"Hey…." I shouted dropping my bag, I didn't have my staff with me, and I wasn't going to fight these guys off bare fisted.

"Hey jerks," another voice echoed.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with a lady?" I looked up, Niko? Why was he here?

"Hahaha, really," a guy with a bat came around me. He twirled the bat in the air. "How about this," He said he quickly turned while I was on the ground and smashed the bat against my leg.

"Aaahhhh," I shouted and grabbed my knee.

"Leave her the hell alone," Niko said. The Guys jumped at him, he held up his fists, and attacked them. He knocked one of them down, the other two looked at their friend with the bat and ran.

Niko ran after them half way then turned back.

"Don't come around here again," he shouted at them.

I held my knee as my eyes filled with tears.

"Alex," Niko said and bent down to me.

"Don't touch me," I hissed at him.

"Can we put the damn past behind us," he said reaching his hands out to me. He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around me holding me up.

"Can you walk," he asked holding me near him. I looked at him, he smelt the same, he always wore the same cologne and it was one I really liked.

"I'm okay, I think I can walk," I said to him, I put pressure on my other leg and limped he walked with me.

"I'll carry you," He said bending down picking me up.  
"Wait, no," I said to him.

"Look, you may hate me for what I did and I'm sorry, we shouldn't have broken up on those terms," he said to me. I held my knee.

"Its fine," I said to him trying to hold back tears.

"Grab the ice cream," I told him he bent down awkwardly and picked up the bag and my bag.

"Hey open up,"Niko shouted pounding on my door with one hand. He carefully put me down on my feet, I limped to the door.

Leo opened the door. "Alex," He said reaching for me. He held me up and walked me over to the couch, Niko came in behind him.

"Alex what happened," Mickey moved the pillows and helped me lie down.

Raph stood up in front of Niko pushing him away from me.

"Raph," I said to him. Niko held his hands up to him. "Hey back off I didn't do this," he said to him.

"Raph," I said again louder. He grabbed his hands to Niko's shirt and pulled him towards him.

"Did you do this?" he threatened him.

"Raph, let him go," Donny said pulling at his brother's arm.

"She got attacked, I was getting a drink and saw it," he said. Raph put him down.

He came to the couch and hovered at the back.

"Girl what's with the clothes," Mickey said.

"April took me shopping," I said touching my knee.

"I think its broken," Leo said carefully touching my knee. "Dude, our girl's hot," Mickey half whispered and teased. Donny hit him over the head and pushed him aside and kneeled down.

"Does it hurt Alex," Donny said trying to move my leg.

"Aaah, yeah it does," I clenched my teeth. Leo got up and looked at Niko. "Thanks for bringing her home," he said to him and blocked his view from me.

"We got this," Raph said crossing his arms coming around to Leo.

"Could you tell me if she's okay at least," Niko said putting my bags down on the counter, he pulled out a paper. "Here's my number," He said and walked backwards towards the door. Leo followed him, and closed the door behind him.

"Alex I think its dislocated," Donny said. "We have to pop it back into place," He added .

"Man," I said and took in a deep breath.

"Did he attack you," Leo bent down and asked.

"No…" I shouted at him. "I said that already," I said again.

Splinter came through the living room from the hallway. "Get me a pillow and a blanket," Donny looked over to his brothers, Mickey ran over to my chest and grabbed them.

"What happened?" Splinter questioned and came around the couch.

"She got jumped dad, apparently that pizza guy Niko saw it and stopped it, he brought her home," Leo said reaching for the pillow. He put it under my knee.

"Raph hold her down," he said again. Raph sat behind me on the couch and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"No, no wait," I said. But before I could stop them, Leo and Donny pulled at my leg and popped my knee back in quickly.

"Aaahh, dammit," I shouted.

"You really need to stop getting yourself in to trouble," Leo said a bit angry, I could tell from his tone that he was angry.

"I don't do this intentional," I said to him, as Donny wrapped the blanket around my leg. "Ow," I said when he tightened it. "I don't like your clothes," Raph said he let go of me and stood up. "I don't either, April picked them out," I said to him. "Just don't wear it anymore," he said again searching through the bag Niko brought in.

"Seriously Alex," Leo said again.

"What, its not like I went out there and said hey someone break my knee," I said to him shifting on the couch. "Woah, calm down," Donny said to Leo holding his hands up.

"What's your problem right now," I said to Leo, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"You are," He said to me getting up. "Woah hey bro , calm down…. Look she's okay and we got ice cream," Mickey said trying to break the tension.

"That's enough," Splinter said coming around the couch.

"This is no one's fault," he said looking at Leo. Leo looked to him and clenched his fists and walked in to the kitchen.

I sighed and fell back to the couch. We didn't converse for the rest of the night, I watched Mikey and Raph sparing in the living room while Donatello sat at his computer, Leo had picked up my Japanese Literature book and was trying to figure out words in it. Splinter was in a corner of the living room on a mat meditating.

I shifted my legs off the couch, my knee didn't hurt so much but it was still sore. I hobbled awkwardly on one foot over to Leo, he was still mad at me I could tell, so I thought I'd break the tension.

I reached over to my staff and grabbed it supporting myself on it. Leo lifted his eyes to me then back to the book.

I leaned in next to him.

"That symbol means hope," I pointed to the page.

He lifted his eyes to me then back to the page again. "This here imouto-san is the Japanese word for older sister," I point to the second page. "This," I said flipping the page, "forgiveness, yurushi," I said to him.

He looked at me and closed the book. I don't think that helped ease the tension. I leaned against my staff.

"I'm not mad, okay." He said he pressed a hand to my shoulder and went to the kitchen.

I hobbled over to him. "Niko is not important to me, don't worry about him, I went out with April, Casey and Vern and we had a good time," I told him about the date.

"I also don't like your clothes," he pointed to the skirt.

I'm going to change, I told him and hobbled to the hallway.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER BEFORE THANKSGIVING, THIS ONE'S A LITTLE AWKWARD, WEIRD AND YES ALEX IS ACCIDENT PRONE. I'LL WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THANKSGIVING, AND THE NEXT ONE WILL THE THE HOOK OF THE STORY. YEEEE HAAAWWWW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

I opened my closet and pulled out something more comfortable, I slipped off the skirt and slid on some sweat pants and a white muscle shirt.

"Much better," I said pulling my hair into a pony tail.

I flexed my leg back and forth, "I'm so frustrated with today," I said to myself.

I picked up my staff to support myself, that's when I heard the guys cheering.

I limped back to the living room; Leo and Donny were setting up a chess board.

I smiled and came around to the couch.

"Donny's going to kick Leo's butt," Mikey said eating out of the bag of ships. I slide in next to him.

"Set the board boys let me show you how it's done," I said taping on the chess board.

"You?" Donny said adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, set the board," I taped again. Raph crossed his arms and sat down on the floor, Leo set the board with Donny.

"Pick a colour," I said to him leaning towards the table. "Ladies first," He said pulling up his glasses.

"White," I said. Mikey leaned in. "Ooooh," He said passing the bag of chips around.

I made the first move by moving a pawn. Donny did the same and moved out a pawn.

I held my finger against the knight, thinking. "OOO tension heating up," Mikey said leaning in. His crunching was irritating me.

"Come on Donny, if she moves her knight," Leo said to his brother leaning in. Over the course of fifteen minutes almost half the board was cleared, pawns, bishops, knights. Donny was good, very good, and I was almost a loss. Almost!

I changed my mind and moved my rook instead.

"This is getting good," Mickey said, Raph fist pumped him. Donny looked nervous he kept adjusting his glasses.

He picked up his rook, and then put it down.

"You totally can't let her win bro," Leo said.

"What Don, nervous?" I said taunting him. I crossed my arms and waited. Splinter seemed interested; he leaned in over Donny watching.

"I'm thinking," he said. I could see him trying to figure out the board, his lips where moving but nothing came out.

"Ooo, Donny is thinking, dropping the ball," Mikey said. Raph hit him in the arm. Donny touched the bishop and moved it.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked him, looking at the board.

"She's guilting you, reverse psychology thing," Leo said to him. "Nope, I think I have her," Donny said, he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Your move," He wavered with his hand.

Come on Alex be nice, don't check mate him yet. I placed a finger to my king and moved him. "Check!" I said.

"Wooooahhh, girl you sly," Mikey chuckled.

"SHUPT UP MIKEY!" they all said to him.

Donny moved his king. "Check!" he said too. One more move Alex and you win the game, but I don't want to hurt his ego. Screw ego! I moved my queen and took his king.

"Check Mate!" I said.

"Whooooohooo, girl," Mikey said high fiving me.

"Damn," Donny said. "Nice move," He said also high fiving me.

"Hahah, nice," Leo said nodding his head.

The guys cleaned up the board while Mikey talked about his board collection, skateboards, his new model of board that flies, and his hovering surf board. We also spent the night on the couch laughing at Mikey's jokes, and Raph's arrogant remarks.

"Boooo," I said throwing chips at Raph. "Party pooper," I said to him. Leo put an arm around my shoulders, "hey," he said looking at me. I turned to him. "Blood doesn't make you family," He said. "Loyalty does.." He added. At that moment I saw something in Leo, his gentleness, and his maturity. He looked so wise. I smiled at him and tapped him on the leg. "I know," I said to him.

I don't remember much after laughing my lungs out, we all had fallen asleep on my couch sandwiched together. I woke up in the middle of the night, wasn't sure why, but for some reason I was thinking and it woke me. I awkwardly slide my way from between Leo and Raph and slide to the floor.

I limped to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Great all my milk is gone," I said to myself. I closed the fridge and sighed. I looked over to the guys; they looked so cute, just like how they were when they were babies. Always huddled together. Splinter had slept on the mat he trained on earlier. I shifted my feet to the closet in the hallway and pulled out some blankets.

The wooden box fell over, I had completely forgotten about this. I put the blankets down and picked up the box. I looked over at the guys, hoping I didn't wake them. I slide down to the floor and pulled the box to my lap.

"I should open this," I said to myself.

I slide it back to the closet but half way in so that I would try to open it tomorrow. I picked up the blankets and turned around.

That's when I felt a hand grab my mouth and pull me down the hallway.

"Mm mmmhhh," I fought trying to pry the hands off.

"Shut up," the voice said, "I'll slit your throat," a knife pressed against my neck.

"Don't say a word," the voice said against my ear. I couldn't tell who this person was, he wore a mask and looked like a member of the footclan, only the outfit was different. He pulled me through the hallway towards the living room.

I grabbed this persons arm trying to pull his grasp from me.

"I said don't, do you want to die," he said again this time it was louder.

"Hey," Mikey said in his sleep. "You so special girl," he mumbled again.

I tried to make a sound, a clank against something to wake them.

I noticed the stool near me, closest to the counter, I kicked it and it tipped over. It startled Leo and he jumped up.

"Damn you," the voice said to me, his hand felt tighter against my mouth. Leo kicked Raph's Leg.

"What Leo," He jumped up angrily. Mikey and Donny woke too.

"Let her go," Leo said coming around the couch.

"Stay back turtle," the man said. "I'll slit her throat," He added pressing the knife harder against my neck.

"Look we'll do what you want, let her go." Donny said also coming around the couch. Mikey shifted over towards the weapons.

"Uh uh," the guy said turning me towards Mikey. Mikey froze in his spot. "Get back over there," he gestured to him. Mikey held his hands to the air and slide back over to his brothers.

"You boys need to really…" Splinter said waking up.

"Sensei," Leo said to him. He turned around and jumped to his feet.

"Let her go," Splinter said too.

"Stay back sensei," Leo said to him. He took a step towards us.

"I'm warning you turtle, I said stay back," the man said again.

"What do you want?" Raph asked balling his fists.

The guy took a whiff of my hair and pressed his face against me. This made Raph angrier I could see his body become ridged.

"Please just tell us what you want," Leo pleaded again.

"Hehehe, oh this is fun," he said. "Seeing you turtles in fear, she must mean a lot to you," the man added.

"He's playing with us Leo," Raph said pacing.

Tears rolled down my eyes, I wasn't playing he actually was hurting me. He pressed his body against mine. "I have a message from Mr Sachs." The man said running the head of the knife down my chest.

"I'm going to kill you," Raph hissed at him. Leo tensed up, he became angry and I could tell his face changed.

"You have only one chance," the guy whispered in my ear, he then took the knife and pressed it against my chest.

"Don't you dare," Leo hissed angrily at him. Mikey shifted back to the weapons, Splinter threw him his nunchucks, and Mikey quickly flung it in the air at the man.

He ducked down dodging it.

"I warned you," He said the man pushed me into Leo. He pulled his arms out and grabbed me.

He then whistled. Leo pulled me to him, Raph came to his side. Then the entire roof caved in on us.

"GET DOWN!" Splinter shouted, Mikey covered his body over Splinter.

"What the hell," Donny said, looking at the army of footclan members aiming their guns at us.

"Shoot them down," a voice shouted to them.

"Not a chance," Raph said jumping in to the air, he flex his arms and ran at the gunmen.

"Leo," Mikey shouted tossing him his swords.

"Donatello, Alex," Splinter threw our bo's to us.

"Stay back," Leo said pushing me away from him. "We got this," He said.

I shifted away from them holding my staff out. The foot clan members started shooting at us. I twirled my staff in the air.

"Aaarrghhh," I shouted running at the man coming at me. I swung my staff at his legs knocking him down. He held his gun to me, and I kicked it out of his hands. Leo jumped back to me and swung his swords through the air hitting three members at the same time.

Splinter jumped in and swung two of them against a wall. "Get out of here," He shouted at us.

"Not a chance," I shouted back to him ducking from a fist. Raph held up his hands and blocked a punch and a kick as he got swarmed by foot members. Donny covered his back and knocked them off his shell. "I got you Raph," He shouted at them.

I swung my staff around again and held it in front of my pinning back a row of men against the wall. The guys came in and hit them. I took a deep breath and put a hand to my chest.

My heart is beating so fast, I can't let them see. I said and swung around with my staff.

"How is there more of them," I said looking at the remaining members.

"Alex are you okay," Leo shouted at me, he kicked a foot clan member then swung his swords around hitting two more.

"Yeah," I said but I lied, I couldn't stand up. I clenched my hand over my chest.

"Hey, are you sure?" Raph said touching a hand to my arm.

"I'm okay," I told him he jumped away from me and swung his sia's attacking the remaining standing members.

I dropped my staff and fell to one knee. Splinter ran to me. That's when we heard a swarm of cop cars surround the complex.

Casey knocked my door down and came in with bunch of cops following him. My entire apartment filled with cops.

"Everyone okay?" he said holding his gun up, he looked around the apartment.

"We need an ambulance," Leo said to him he picked me up and looked at Casey.

* * *

I heard sirens, I wasn't sure. I woke up in an ambulance; it was speeding down the street so fast I felt queasy. I could see two cop cars behind us with their sirens blaring, I think the guys where with them.

"Squeeze my hand," the female EMT said. I tried but couldn't squeeze her hand.

"You had a heart attack," she shouted over the sirens.

I had a heart attack. That could be why I didn't remember, I must've blacked out.

"No blood test," I said to the EMT.

"I have to take your blood, for the records," she shouted over the sirens. If she takes a blood sample and they test it I'll be quarantined for life, or a science experiment. My DNA would be so messed up they may call the national guards.

I pushed the needle out of her hand, as the ambulance came to a stop. "We'll take it inside," she said as they pulled my gurney out of the ambulance. Leo ran out of the car with the guys and came to me.

"Don't let them take a blood sample," I whispered at him over the mask.

Donny nodded he understood what I meant.

"We have to take her in to emergency," the EMT said as they pulled me through the hospital.

"Damn," Raph said as they watched me get wheeled into a private emergency room.

"What happened?" Casey asked turning around.

"We got ambushed," Leo said looking at the three people sitting in the waiting room. Casey's phone then rang, "Its April, I'll take it outside," he said to Leo waving the phone.

Donny sat down next to Mikey in the waiting area.

"Dude, this wasn't cool," Mikey said rubbing his head. Donny touched his shell.

Twenty minutes had past when a doctor came out of the emergency doors.

Everyone stood up, Raph shifted from the wall to his feet.

"Uh," the doctor said looking at them.

"Well she's okay, she had a minor heart attack," he said watching their expressions.

"Is she alive doc?" Mikey asked taking a step towards him.

"She's alive, but her heart muscles are very week, she needs rest and absolutely no heavy lifting," he cautioned them. Leo nodded and shook his hand as he left.

"Excuse me," A nurse said approaching Raph. "If you all come this way, she has a private room," she said to them. They followed her through the hallway.

"Wow," a kid said looking at them as they walked through.

"People are talking," Mikey whispered.

"So?" Raph said to him. "It's so cool man," Mikey added, he would wave to the kids that looked at them.

"In here," the nurse gestured with her hand. Donny closed the door behind them.

"Hey guys," I said sitting up. "You worried us," Donny said. They all leaned in and hugged me."Woah, you guys," I said touching their arms.

"I don't think Alex should be fighting anymore," Raph said to Leo as they watched the window.

"I'm right here guys," I said trying to figure out the crossword puzzle in the book I found.

"We think, you should take it easy for a while," Donny said pulling his glasses up.

"We still haven't figured out what's inside that box we brought back from the footclan base," Raph said rubbing his head. "You won't be able to open it anyway," I said to them lifting the book to my face.

"What's another word for mouse," I asked. Donny looked at me, "nevermind," I said and wrote down rat. "I think the reason they attacked us is because of the box, I think they're looking for it." Leo said as he sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Oh man," Mikey said in a chair twirling his nunchuck. "Need a word for cat 6 letters," I said trying to distract their conversation. "Mouser," Donny said without even looking at me. I shifted my eyes to them. "The attack tonight was them ringing the dinner bell, I don't think that was the last," Leo said pacing the room. He seemed worried; he kept looking out the window.

"No one's going to attack me in a hospital, besides its 5am," I told him as I flipped the page.

"Why are you being so calm about this," Raph hissed at me. "Because I hide the box, either way they wouldn't find it, and…" I said pulling the book down, "… my insurance will get me a new apartment," I said sarcastically.

Casey walked in; he seemed frantic, or nervous. "Hey, so we have a little problem," he said pushing his cell phone to his pocket.

"Sachs is holding a meeting this week, April's going to be covering it," Casey said, looking to Leo.

"A meeting about what? A press conference?" he asked.

"Yeah, April and Vern are going to try to find out more," Casey replied.

Raph twirled a toothpick between his lips and came over to Casey.

"We need someone to stay with Alex," Raph said again twirling his toothpick.

"I can have a few officers watch her room," Casey added. I listened as they conversed and went back to the crossword. That's when a thought flashed my mind. I threw the book down.

"Sachs, I know what he wants." I said looking to Donny.

He came to my bed side.

"What…?" Everyone said at the same time.

I flipped the book over to the back side and started writing. Donny leaned in to see the diagram. I turned the book to Donny; Mikey leaned over to get a better look.

"He knows the box is missing, it's what he's looking for," Donny read out. "Why'd you write it down?" Mikey asked. I pointed to the camera in the room.

"It's been moving since I got here, and I think its listening to everything we've been saying," I half whispered to them.

"Sach's owns New York's entire computer system, hospitals, police department, anything that runs cameras or computers," I added. "How do you know this?" Leo turned to ask me.

"She's right," Casey added. "Our entire system at the station has Sach's company logo on it," he added.

"Wehwwww," Donny whistled and examined the camera.

"We need to be careful, what we do or say while Alex is here," Casey added. "Come to April's we'll talk there," he added. He then talked to a few officers, waved at us and left the room.

"I'm not staying here," I said to them pulling the sheets off.

"Oh no miss," the nurse from earlier came back.

She looked to the turtles a little puzzled then put on her rubber gloves.

"You can't leave, you have to be here for three more days, doctor wants to monitor your heart," she added.

"Oh man," I said leaning on the pillow.

"Alex," Leo came over to me, he bent down holding his hand to his mouth. I leaned in.

"We'll be at Aprils until things can get sorted out," He handed me a Bluetooth.

"Wear it, you'll be able to listen in," he said. I took it from him.

I nodded to him.

"Let's go guys," Raph said, he nodded to me and went to wait in the hall.

"Hey, I'll bring you some junk food later, you know since hospital food isn't that great," Mikey half whispered to me. Donny pulled him by the arm.

"Come on numb nuts," he said to him. He then tapped to his ear. "We'll call tonight," he said and left with Mikey.

Leo followed behind them. I slide the Bluetooth under the sheets. The nurse looked to them, then me.

"They're teenagers," I said to her.

"Huh," she said, she leaned in and handed me a small cup of pills. "What's this?" I said to her.

"Its heart medication, it'll help release any pressure around your heart," she said shaking the cup.

"I won't take it sorry," I said to her. She didn't look like she liked my answer; she pressed her lips into a hard line and slapped the cup down to the side table.

"Sorry, but there are people after me and my friends, so I can't trust anything anyone gives me…" I said to her. "Even a hospital," I said again.

"Look, do you really think a hospital would poison its patients?" the nurse said crossing her arms.

"Please leave it here, I'll take it…." I said to her. She took off her gloves and left, she seemed angry.

* * *

An officer watched her as she left. I sighed and took in a deep breath. I didn't mind the quiet for once, however I couldn't stop thinking about what Casey said.

"Sachs holding a press conference," I said to myself. "Hmm," I picked up the word search, and crossword book.

"We have to watch what we do and say for the next few days while Alex is in the hospital." Raph said as leaning against Casey's cop car.

"Until we figure out what Sach is planning, we need to get that box from Alex's apartment and hide it somewhere else, if she's right… he'll be looking for it," Donny added.

"That's a plan, let's go boys," Leo said, as they piled in awkwardly into Casey's car.

* * *

I clicked the TV on, and flicked through the channels.

"Nothing," I said to myself and flicked to the news channel.

I turned my head to the door and heard a strange voice talking to the officers.

"Niko?" I said leaning over to see who was talking to the officers.

"Miss," one of the officers said coming to the door. "A friend of yours?" she asked pointing to Niko.

"Yes he's fine," I said to her. He came in.

"I heard about the footclan attacking your apartment," he said coming to my bedside. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine, but how'd you know I was here?" I asked him.

"I saw your turtle friends outside," he said.  
"Huh," I replied, I wasn't sure if that was true or not they had been gone for more then twenty minutes so I'm not sure if they did hang around outside.

He shifted to the chair and sat down.

"I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to see right now," he said, and looked around the room.

"No, its fine. I was bored anyway," I said to him. "Besides, I think were okay," I said to him pointing between the both of us with the pen.

"I don't think your friends were too happy to see me," he said tilting his head.

"Oh?" I added, "Did they say something to you?" I continued.

"Nah, nothing to worry about," He said, and crossed his arms.

"How long will you be in here?" he asked.

"Three days they said," I sighed.

I hadn't even realized that we had spent the entire night talking, well not the whole night, three hours more or less. We talked about stupid things, about schooling, and about college.

"Yeah, so I signed up for this class," he said gesturing with his hands.

"I hate it," he said and laughed. "What class?" I asked with a chuckle. "Economics," he said making a disgusted sound.

"So back out," I laughed. "Can't semesters almost over," He said again rolling his eyes.

"Hahaha, awesome," I replied, that's when I felt the Bluetooth vibrate under my leg.

"I think your phones ringing," he said pointing to me.

"It's okay it'll go to voicemail," I said to him pressing my leg against the Bluetooth.

"I should go let you talk to whoever's calling," he said standing up.

"Could I come see you tomorrow?" he asked swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Uh, sure, I don't think the guys will come visit… they're probably busy," I said smiling.

"Okay great," he held his hand up and waved. "Good night!" said passing the officer by the door.

"Well," I said to myself and pulled out the Bluetooth, it was still vibrating. I put it in my ear, I'm in for an earful. I sighed and clicked the answer button.

"What took yeah so long?" Donny asked on the other end.

"I had a visitor," I said to him.

"Oh? Who?" he asked perplexed as to who'd visit me.

"Not important," I said raising the volume on my ear piece.

I heard a lot of commotion in the back ground, then Donny put me on speaker phone.

"Hey girl," Mikey said.

"Hi Mikey," I chuckled.

That's when I heard April, "Alex you there?" she asked. "Yup," I replied and picked up the book I was using flipping it to the back blank page.

"After the last time, the last incident with Sachs, he shut down his lab, we thought he was dead, but he was arrested instead." April started to explain to me, I was in New York long enough to know what had happened with Sachs, "Okay," I said following the conversation.

"He posted bail, since then he resurrected the footclan, and started his lab up again." She continued.

I looked to the camera that was turning; I think it was trying to listen in.

"Hang on guys," I said and shifted out of the bed. The IV yanked at my arm. I pulled the IV with me to the bathroom, closed the door and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Everything okay," Leo asked. "Yeah the camera was creeping me out, we can now talk, so go…" I said and shifted the book to my lap.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: TA DA... FAVORITE CHAPTER. SO MUCH DETAIL, HAVE A GOOD THANKSGIVING EVERYONE. LET'S ROCK AND ROLL.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Damn," Niko said pushing his ear piece in.

"She moved out of camera view," he said again taping on his phone.

"Smart girl," he added pulling the ear piece out of his ear.

"I'll figure you out Alex, I'll get what I want from you…." he added and shut his phone off.

* * *

"So Alex, what we think is that Sachs wants to try to reopen his lab again, his industry," Donatello said.

"Yeah, everything was shut down and taken to quarantine by the police department right?" I said pushing my ear piece in.

"Exactly, so we think the reason he's reopening his project, is because it might have something to do with Shredder," Donny added. I could hear him typing on a computer.

'Shredder', I mumbled to myself.

"Hello miss," a voice knocked at the door.

"Alex?" Leo said, hearing the nurse talking to me through the door.

She opened the door, "You really shouldn't be out of bed, you have strict rules you need to follow to keep yourself stable," she said pulling me by the arm.

"No, hang on wait…" I said to her. She extended her hand to me.

"Bluetooth," she said and gestured for it.

I took it off and handed it to her.

"We lost Alex," Leo said.

"Great!" Donny said clicking his earpiece off.

* * *

"You didn't take your pills ma'am," she picked up the cup from earlier. "Listen, I don't like wasting my time, I have other patients to see, take the pills," she said forcefully handing them to me.

"Alright, alright…."I took the cup and swallowed the pills down.

She mumbled something unintelligent under her breath and came around the bed.

"Ow, hey," I said as she pulled at the IV needle replacing it. She then took her tray and angrily left the room.

"Great," I said and rested my head against the pillow.

"Hey…." I said out loud rather drowsy. "Are these pills supposed to make you drowsy," I said out loud. No one was in the room or even near. The entire room was spinning and I felt very drowsy, I searched around for the call button and pressed it.

"Hello," a voice said.

"I need someone," I said back. I don't remember much after that, I was in and out of consciousness and didn't have any sense of anything happening around me.

That's when I heard a voice, I couldn't understand it or make it out, I was so drowsy I couldn't even talk or reply.

"You lied," the voice leaned against my ear and said. "Your lying to yourself, your lying to them," he said again. Who am I lying too? The guys? I thought this to myself.

"They're going to die, we will kill them," the voice said again. Then I felt his hand slide down my neck.

"Help," I tried to say but I couldn't find my voice. "I'll take this," the voice said ripping off my necklace.

"Hey you," I heard the voice of the police officers come through the room. Then glass shattered.

That's when my head went dark again, I think I was unconscious.

When I woke up I heard so many voices in my room, my head hurt as I sat up.

"Hey," April said. I looked over at her, she touched my arm.

"Are you okay?" she said again.

"Alex, what happened?" Casey asked looking around the room. There were detectives and police officers in the room looking at the broken window and dusting for finger prints.

"Where are…" I started to ask. "The guys had a lead on who did this, they went after him," April added rubbing my back.

"Casey," I said looking to him. He turned and sat at the edge of my bed.

"It was a footclan member," I said to him. I wasn't sure exactly but he did wear a mask.

"Did he say anything or want anything?" he asked, nudging an officer to take notes.

"No… I don't know," I said still groggy, I lied to him because I didn't want him to know that the attack in my room was a threat against me and the guys. I had to deal with this, not him.

"What… happened," a voice said coming through the door.

"Excuse me who are you?" Casey said he stood up and hovered in front of the man.

"Niko?" I said to him.

"You know him," April asked standing up.

"He's okay Casey, he's a friend of mine," I said to him. He stepped aside.

"Are you okay?" He asked leaning awkwardly against the edge of the chair as cops slowly started to clear out.

"Yeah," I said to him.

"April," Casey said to her, and gestured to the door. She tapped my shoulder and pulled out her cell phone, I assumed she's calling Donny. They both stood outside my door, still able to see in.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do they know who did this?" Niko asked sliding the chair near my bed.

"No," I said rubbing my neck. I knew my necklace was gone, I wasn't sure if I should tell Casey or not.

"The trail went cold," I heard Donny's voice outside. Niko stood up and swung his back over his shoulder, "I think I should go," he said just as the guys walked in. "No," I said to him pulling at his arm.

"You had me worried girl," Mikey said rushing to my side, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Did you do this?" Raph said, just as he was about to grab Niko by the collar again Casey jumped in between them.

"Woah, Raphael, he didn't do this," Casey said raising his arms to Raph.

"Why is he here?" Leo paced in his spot, looking to Niko.

"Guys can we all calm down," Casey said noticing their agitated mood.

"He's my friend Leo, yes we are friends now, and he came to check up on me," I said rather rudely.

"Leave," Donny said to him his tone was dark and angry. Niko looked to me then Casey and pulled at his bag, and walked out.

"What was that?" I said to Donny rather agitated with him.

"I said he was a friend," I added.

"This is a family matter," Leo said closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What happened here?" Leo said crossing his arms; Raph relaxed himself and shifted behind April near the door.

"We think it's a footclan member, there was no forced entry or any physical entry. Nothing was broken or moved," Casey said pointing to the door, and the ceiling tiles. "What did they want?" Mikey asked shifting over to the broken window.

"I don't know, he said nothing, I don't think anything was taken, I was groggy from medication…" I managed to say. Donny picked up the nurses medication pad and noticed nothing was updated.

"We asked for no blood tests and no medication," He said pointing to the pad.

"I was told I had to take something to keep my heart stable," I said to him looking at the pad.

Donny grunted and shifted to the door, he stepped outside talking to the nurses.

"What were they looking for?" April said out loud.

"We think the box we brought back, if Sachs is behind this, he won't rest until he finds it," Raph said swirling a toothpick.

"We need to stay with Alex, well one of us, until we figure out the inscription on the box and Sachs next move," Leo said rubbing his head.

Donny shifted back in between April and Raph. "No one knew anything about a nurse authorizing any medications," Donny said with a perplexed expression to his face.

"Do you think this was staged?" Mikey asked, tapping his head.

"That kids still hovering outside," Raph said looking to Niko who was also trying to investigate what happened. "Oh man," Mikey said and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I hope I'm not going to regret this," Leo said, he turned to the door and whistled at Niko.

"What are you doing Leo?" Raph hissed at his brother and hit his arm.

"Trust me," he said to him in a monotone whisper.

Niko came through the door and nodded to him.

"I need a favour," Leo said to him, crossing his arms. Raph leaned against the wall blocking him in.

Niko rocked on the balls of his feet, "Oh?" he said.

Raph looked to Leo from the corner of his eye.

"We need you to stay with Alex for a few days," Leo said, I could tell he was regretting his decision his voice changed from calm to agitated.

"Sure," Niko said and slide between them.

April looked to Casey confused. Donny wasn't sure what to make of Leo's decision he came towards his brother and shook his head at him.

"Leo can I speak to you outside," Raph said his tone angry, he hit his brother in the arm and pushed past him. Everyone followed them out the door.

"What's wrong with you did you hit your head or something?" Raph argued.

"Look it was the only decision I could make, we…." he waved his hand, "….need to work together to figure this out…. Quietly," he added.

"I don't trust him Leo," Raph complained.

"Alex does, and we need to trust her," he added.

"I could've stayed with her," Raph then turned around frustrated, and then punched Leo in the arm again.

"It's my decision Raphael," Leo said and opened the door. He came inside and rubbed his head.

"We'll call you tonight," Leo said and came over to my side. Niko looked at him and moved away.

"Hey," I whispered at Leo. He leaned in. "Niko is a friend, nothing more…. Tell Raph to cool himself," I said to him. "Don't worry about Raph," Leo added, he rubbed my head and turned to the door, he closed it behind him.

"Sorry about Raphael," I said to Niko as he shifted to the seat.

"He's a little scary," he said placing his bag down next to the seat.

"He's hot headed, don't mind him," I said pulling my hair behind my ear. "He acts like an overprotective older brother," Niko chuckled and rested against the chair.

"It's his nature, his role in the group, he's the muscle and always watching out for his brothers," I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I see that," Niko said then laughed.

"Niko," I said to him. "Yeah," he replied scrimmaging in his bag.

"I have to leave from here," I said to him, wrapping my hair with elastic. "Now?" he asked, pulling out his geometry book.

"No, tonight… I have to leave here, I need to go to my apartment," I said to him looking to the door to ensure no officer or anyone was listening.

"Why?" he leaned in and asked.

"I have too…" I tapped a hand against his knee.

"Alright," he half whispered awkwardly adjusting himself in the seat.

The morning was rather quiet and uneventful, Niko mostly worked through some notebooks and we would occasionally talk, while I figured out more complex puzzles in the word book.

"Alex?" Niko said looking up from his book. "Yes," I replied to him pulling the word book up to my face.

He put the book down on his knees and leaned in to me. "I'm not happy with what happened when we were in Japan," he said. I knew he was going to bring it up, I rolled my eyes and said nothing.

"I didn't want it to happen…. I mean I'm sorry, it just….." he started to explain. I knew all too well about him cheating on me with a classmate, so I didn't care for an explanation.

"Its fine," I said to him.

"I was kind of hoping your friends would give me a chance and get to know me," he said talking about the guys. I looked over to him then back to the book.

"…. Do you think, maybe they'd let me ask you out again?" he said awkwardly stuttering his words.

"You'd have to answer to Raph," I said to him. "He might not like it," I crossed a word out on my word search.

Niko chuckled and leaned back in to the seat.

"I should've finished my training," He said. I looked to him and laughed. The entire day went by rather fast, Niko went to the cafeteria and got us some real food to eat, and he actually showed me some of his geometry assignments he was working on. "I never understood geometry," I explained to him licking the spoon full of pudding. "Its not that bad," he said pushing his book back into his bag. He touched his hand to my face, and ran it against the scare.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"It was an accident," I said to him a little nervous. He ran a finger against my scar, I touched his hand to move it. Then the phone in my room rang, I was a little relieved.

I reached over and picked up the phone, brought it to my lap, "Hello?" I said fumbling with the receiver.

"Hey," it was April I exhaled a deep breath. I was actually a little relived to hear someone else besides the guys.

"Everything okay?" she asked checking in on me.

"Yeah, thanks April." I said to her. "The guys okay?" I asked her, I could hear something in the background but wasn't sure.

"Yeah, they're having a discussion…" she awkwardly paused then added, "… there frustrated."

"Do you need anything, want me to bring you anything?" she added trying to change the subject.

"No thank you April," I said to her.

"Okay, need anything buzz," she said then hung up. I put down the receiver.

"Everything cool?" Niko said looking up at me from the word book I had.

"Hey I wasn't done with that," I said to him. He smiled.

* * *

"It's dark," I said looking towards the window. Niko twirled the pen between is fingers, I zipped up my shirt and reached for my jacket.

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked crossing out a word from the book.

"The window," I said pointing to it.

"Seriously you're like six stories up," he looked to me and put the book down.

"What's your idea genius," I asked him folding my arms together.

He smiled and stood up.

He held a lighter to the water sprinkler over my bed. "When it goes off, get ready to run," he said waiting for the flame to do its work. "Now," he said as the sprinklers in the entire sixth level went off.

We both ran out the door as doctors, nurses and the officers that were at my door tried to resolve the problem. I followed a small crowd out the door.

"My cars over here" Niko shouted to me, running towards his car. I followed him.

"I'm all wet," I said closing the door and putting on my seat belt.

"Sorry, best I could come up with," he said and started the car.

"Pull over here," I said to him pointing to the exterior metal staircase. "Not the front door," Niko said turning off the engine.

"I'll be a bit, wait here…" I said to him taking off my seat belt. "I'll come with you, place could be dangerous," he said reaching for his seatbelt. I opened the door and leaned in.

"No, I won't be long, keep a look out, knowing the guys they'll come looking," I said to him and closed the door. I climbed up the exterior metal staircase to the fifth floor.

My mom's bedroom window, I climbed in carefully trying not to cut myself on any glass.

"Where is it, where is it?" I said to myself searching for the wooden box with all my DVC's in them.

I forgot that I had moved its position.

"Here it is," I pulled it from the corner and to my lap. I clicked on the latch and slide in the key until I heard a click. I opened the lid and scrimmaged through the DVC's pulling each one out.

"No, no.." I said shifting them to the ground. I looked at the bottom of the box, and tilted my head curiously.

"Hm," I said pressing my finger along the bottom of the box. It felt hollow.

I took the key and used the ridged edges of it and ripped a hole in the bottom of the box.

"A DVC?" I said, picking up a DVC tape that was taped to the bottom of the box.

I fumbled with the video player and put it in.

" _My dear Alex_ ," the video started, I looked at the white chair as my mom came in to view.

 _"_ _My dear, you're probably 18 years old right now, watching this. That's because I had planned it this way, you're smart, I'm sure you found this DVC in the bottom of the box of home videos."_ she said, I felt tears form in my eyes.

 _"_ _Alex, you're probably quite aware of the circumstances leading to the disappearance of your father's box? My dear girl, you found them haven't you, your magically little turtles, as you always called them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth behind TGRI, I couldn't tell you. I knew if you knew that Sachs industries and Mr. O'Neil where using the TGRI mutagen on your turtles, you probably would've done everything in your power as a child to stop them. The mutagen worked, it worked as it should… I ensured the ingredients of the mutagen combined with my own would mutate them into something extraordinary…. My child. Your brothers, as you called them, they are the hope of all New York."_ I dried my eyes and slide to a wall.

" _Listen carefully Alex, on the second month and 18_ _th_ _day, your birthday, Sachs will plan on resurrecting the man they call Shredder. An evil formidable tyrant, he raised Mr Sachs as a child and established the footclan. This box,"_ she held up a picture of my father's wooden box. _"… Is the key, inside_ …" she held up another picture, _"… inside is a scepter. There is three of them that your father created, this scepter along with the other two can open portals to dimensions far beyond our reach. This will be Sachs ultimate power, he will attempt to collect the two remaining scepters, one in a small electronic shop,"_ she held up a picture of the shop that was robbed, "…. _And one that he has had since his time in Japan. The third, is here,"_ a map projected to the side of her on a screen. " _The third dimension,"_ she said pointing. _"The shredder and Krang are here… in this dimension. If he brings them to earth it can mean the end of human civilization as we know it, and the rise of the footclan empire…"_ she said. _"_ _In my book that I have left for you will have coordinates and a map of where you must take the scepter. Do not allow it to fall into the hands of Sachs. On the 18_ _th_ _day, you must take the map to the mountains, it will be a three day journey, on the peek of the tallest mountain will be a spot with a hole in the ground, which is where you must place it. Be very careful Alex, for this journey may be very torturous to you. However, your turtles Alex, I have seen them grow and become powerful. They will help you destroy the Krang and save all humanity."_ She said, the screen started to static and crack. _"One more thing Alex, the scepter will have Japanese writing on it, translate it carefully…. It will be the key to activate its power. Also inside the scepter are two viles, one with the green mutagen of strength, another purple poison, I believe you know what its used for… use it wisely, you will have one chance to use it against both Shredder and Krang. Use the green mutagen for your brothers, they must remain strong for this, I have faith in you….I believe in you. Alex,"_ she adjusted the video recorder so it was clear _. "…. This journey will take your life, there isn't enough mutagen for all of you, use it wisely. They will need it."_ She said and then clicked the screen. _"I believe in you,"_ she added before it went black.

I turned the DVC off and dried my eyes, I pulled the tape out and shoved it into my inside jacket pocket.

"So, that's where it is," Niko's voice echoed behind me.

I turned quickly and jumped to my feet.

"What?" I said to him. He held his long wooden staff in his hands. What was he doing?

"The DVC I was looking for was hidden here all along," he said taking a step towards me. I stepped back towards the door.

"Hand it over Alex, and I'll go easy on you," He said taking another step towards me. I opened the door and ran down the hallway. The entire house was still in shambles, I searched for my staff.

"Come on Alex," he said leaning against the doorway. I bent down and picked up my staff.

* * *

"Are you sure she went home," Raph shouted to his brother as he revved his motorbike's engine.

"Yes, there wouldn't be anywhere else she'd go, I'm sure she went looking for something," Donny added dodging through traffic.

"We have to hurry, I have a bad feeling about all this," Leo said jumping his bike in to the air.

* * *

I ran up the metal staircase to the roof, Niko was right behind me.

"Alex, darling… let's put all this behind us, just give me the DVC and tell me where the scepter is, and I'll be on my way…" he said twirling his staff.

"Why… why would you want it?" I shouted to him, twirling my staff around me.

"You see Alex," he said turning around looking over the edge of the roof. "The rise of the footclan is inevitable," He tapped his staff on the ground.

"ALEX," I heard Rapheals voice behind me. I turned and looked at him. Leo pulled him back.

"You were right Raph," he said to his brother. "I should've listened," Leo hissed standing in front of his brothers. Donny twirled his bo, "want me to deal with him?" he said standing near his brother.

"No, she has to do this," he said extending his hands out to his brothers pulling them back.

"Alex," Niko said distracting me, I looked over to him. "They should know how you betrayed them, turned your back on them…. Gave up on them," he said taunting me.  
"Shut up," I said to him as he circled me.

"Do they know?" he said with a smirk. "Oh I'm sure they'll find out after this," he chuckled and twirled his staff.

"Shut up," I shouted at him again.

He touched a hand to my hair, and leaned in "… I was the one who attacked you, in the hallway," he whispered to me.

This angered Raph, I could see him from the corner of my eye shift away from Leo. He pulled him back.

Niko then came around and faced me, "You planned all this…. The attack from the roof, the men on the streets, and…." I added holding my staff in front of me. "… the hospital, yes…." He said and smiled. He walked around me and turned to the guys.

"You see, my attempt was to get close to them," he said holding his staff over his shoulders.

"If I got rid of them, it would be so easy to get rid of you," he said turning to me again.

"Stay away from them," I angrily shouted at him.

"I'll pick off each one of them, one… by one," he said pointing with his staff.

"Why don't you start with Rapheal," I threatened him. "Why don't you go piss him off some and see where you end up," I hissed at him. He chuckled and leaned in towards me. I jumped back away from him.

"Since the tables have turned, I should probably start with you first," he said rubbing his head. He smiled and twirled his staff again.

"They'll kill you," I huffed at him. I grinded my teeth, and planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"Hahaha, this is so fun, I'd like to see them …. TRY," he shouted and swung his staff around at me striking me on the side, knocking me to the ground.

"NOOO," Donny and Mikey both shouted. Leo pushed them back.

"Don't," he said to them. "This is her fight," he reminded his agitated brothers.

"Dammit," I said and hit my fists to the ground; I picked up my staff and jumped to my feet.

I swung my staff around and to his feet he jumped.

"Some training, are you going easy on me?" he said quickly twirling his staff behind his back then bringing it to the front, he held it firmly and attacked me with the edge. Our staffs's clashed with each other, left and right, as our staff's vibrated off each other's blows. He brought it around again, to my feet I jumped and swung my staff to his side, he blocked it. He twirled it between his hands then, quickly turned, and swung it to my side again. I blocked it, and brought my staff around my back and hit him with the tip. He fell down.

"Yeah," I heard Raph say.

I leaned down over him. "Don't underestimate me," I said and held my staff up above him. He swung his legs around me and knocked me down.

"Uhhhh," I said touching my arm. The scar I inflicted from Raphael started to hurt again and it was throbbing.

"What did I hurt you?" he said jumping to his feet, he swung his staff around. I jumped to my feet and held my arm. I shook it off and kicked my staff off the ground catching it.

"Oh Alex, your amusing," he said then he held his hand up and between his fingers dropped my locket.

"You, you took that from me," I hissed at him.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted and charged at him I swung my staff to his feet, and faked it, as soon as he jumped I hit his chest with the staff knocking him over the edge of the building.

"Aaagh," I shouted and fell to my knees. I threw my staff to the side.

"Yeah," I heard from the guys as they came to my side. Mikey and Donny leaned over the edge of the building looking down.

I picked up my mother's shattered locket, and held it to my chest. It was in so many pieces I couldn't even tell what was inside of it.

"Are you okay?," Leo said, I felt his hand rub my back. "There's no body," Raph said looking over the edge. "There's no way anyone could've survived that," Donny said, pulling his gear down scanning the area.

Mikey picked up a few of the pieces of the locket and opened his hand, "I'm sorry its broken," he said, I looked to him.

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the DVC. I extended my hand outwardly to Donny.

"Let's finish this," I said to him angrily.

"What is this?" Donny said and took it from me. "It'll answer everything," I hissed angrily and jumped to my feet tossing the remaining pieces of the locket over the edge of the building.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Leo said crossing his arms. "He wasn't a friend, he betrayed my trust," I said to him. I bent down and picked up my staff.

"Let's get back to Aprils," Donny said hiding the DVC in his tool kit.

"Leave me here," I said pulling my staff to my back. "What?" Leo asked. "LEAVE ME HERE, AND GO," I said to him angrily. "We're not leaving without you," Raph said he took a step to me. I stepped back.

"Just go," I half-whispered, almost holding back tears.

"I did this," my voice cracked saying this. "Alex, none of this is your fault, you didn't know," Donny said coming towards me. I jumped back again and held up my staff.

"JUST GO!" I shouted at them, that's when I felt tears touch my face.

"That DVC, it'll tell you everything," I said to Donny. I could see Mikey's face change, he looked scared…or worried I couldn't tell.

"Alex, let's go to April's, we'll look at the DVC together and stop Sachs plan…. Together," Leo said extending a hand to me. I swung my staff at his hand pushing it away.

"Fine, is that how you want to do it?" Raph hissed twirling his sia's. Leo touched a hand to him stopping him.

"GET…. OUT OF HERE," I shouted at them again. "No," Raph said pushing his brother's hand away. He pushed his sia's back into his belt loops. "Easy Raph," Mikey said to him touching his shoulders.

"I'm going to say this again, GET…. OUT…. OF HERE," I shouted at them again. I swung my staff around at Leo pushing him back. He grabbed my staff in his hand before it hit him and pulled it from me tossing it to Donny.

"We said, we weren't leaving without you," He hissed angrily. I held my hands to my face and cried. "I'm sorry, I did this," I mumbled. That's when I felt arms wrap around me.

"No, you didn't…." Leo said. I looked at him, everyone sandwiched around me and hugged me. I cried in Leo's chest.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: TA DA THE SEMI-CLIMAX, TWO MORE CHAPTERS I THINK, HAHA... FYI THE SCEPTER THAT IS DISCRIBED HERE IS SOMEWHAT SIMILAR TO THE TMNT 3: TRAVEL THROUGH TIME MOVIE WHERE THEY GO TO JAPAN. HOWEVER, ITS A LITTLE DIFFERENT. IT'LL BE DISCRIBED MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WORKS THE SAME WAY THO, THE SCEPTERS ACTIVATE AT THE SAME TIME WITH THE SAME INCANTATION.**

 **REVIEW AND COMMENT PEOPLE. SHARE SHARE SHARE! I'LL NINJA KICK YOU!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Donny tapped on his ear piece and dialed April's number, "Hey were on our way," he said to her as they dodged through traffic. I hated their motorbikes; they scare me, especially their driving.

"Acho," I sneezed covering my face.

"Better not be catching a cold," Raph said, swerving his bike, around a car. "Probably allergies," I said to him.

"DONNY," I shouted to him, he slowed down his bike pacing us.

"When are you getting your truck fixed?" I pulled my hair from my face and looked to him.

"What don't like motorbikes?" he said and chuckled.

"NO," I said to him. Raph laughed and so did Donny as he sped up.

"Whoohoo," Mikey said whizzing through the air on his board.

"I'D RATHER RIDE WITH MIKEY," I said pointing to him as he flipped through the air and dodged his board through traffic.

"Ha ha ha, hell no," Raph said and revved his engine speeding up.

"Yeah," Leo said as Raph caught up to him, they tapped fists together and jumped through the air.

"NO…. NO NO….." I shouted closing my eyes. I heard them laugh as the bikes bounced on their tires and and swerved.

The bikes stopped. I opened my eyes and noticed we were parked.

"I hate motorbikes," I said to them as I jumped off Raph's bike. "Hahahah," they all laughed. Mikey picked up his board.

* * *

"Hey," April said opening the door. The guys helped themselves in; I crossed my arms and followed behind them. "Word of advice," I said to her leaning against her kitchen counter, "….if they invite you for a ride, say no," I said pulling my wet hair into a bun. She smiled and shook her head. I think she knew exactly what I meant.

"I'll get you a towel," she said disappearing into her hallway. "Seriously," I said to Donny coming around them. They set up a computer system in April's small apartment too?

"Acho," I sneezed again. I felt a hand touch my forehead.

"You're warm," Splinter said. I looked to him.

"I'm fine, just got wet from the sprinkler at the hospital," I said to him. "Shouldn't have left the hospital," Raphael taunted, as he shifted near Donny, as they tried to encode the DVC.

I narrowed my eyes to him.

"I'm fine," I said to him.

"Sorry Splinter," I said looking to him. I sat down next to him on the couch.

"My dear girl," he said and took the towel from April as she shifted on the couch near me.

"No need to apologize," he said placing the towel over my head.

"Donny, I have a video player," April said, remembering she had one too. She ran back to her room to grab it. "Thanks April," he said to her when she returned.

She tossed it to Leo, he grabbed it. They hooked it up and rewound it to the beginning, then projected it on the screens.

"There," Donny said leaning away from the screens.

I looked down and rubbed my hair with the towel. I knew what was on that video, and my faith.

The video played and I could hear my mother's voice talking, April stood up shifting near the screens. Everyone shifted around the room as they listened to my mother explain the box and what was in it.

I didn't pull my gaze up; I listened quietly and pulled the towel to my shoulders.

"What?" Donny said, he looked over to me as the last of the tape rolled to a blank screen.

"How long have you know about this?" Leo said, he seemed angry; he came around his brother and looked at me.

"I had a feeling about it, I didn't know until I watched the DVC," I said, I didn't move my gaze.

"Hell no, we'll take the scepter where it belongs," Raph said pacing near the screens.

"Jeez girl, like really?" Mikey said he rubbed his head and sat down on the other couch.

"So Sachs is planning on bringing back Shredder and Krang, and both scepters will open the portal, one here in New York, and one in the mountains," April said trying to understand.

"Alex," Leo said angrily he leaned down to his knees and looked to me.

"What?" I said to him. I still didn't move my gaze, at this moment every single one of them had that fear and anger in their faces, they scared me.

Leo forcefully grabbed me by the arm," Ow hey," I shouted at him. Splinter stepped in between us.

"Leonardo," he said. "Let her go," he demanded him. I stood to my feet, and pulled my arm away from him, he let go.

"Open the box," he said to me pointing to the scepter on Donny's table.

"Everyone enough," Splinter said. He pulled me by the arm and brought me around him.

"Is it true," April said coming towards me.

"About me losing my life," I said out loud to everyone. I stepped around Splinter and came over to Donny's desk.

"Yes, it can't be prevented," I said to them touching a hand to the box. "We can defeat the Shredder and Krang, you don't have too," Donny said leaning against his desk.

"No, it has to be me. Like my mother said, New York needs you, and the poison…. Is the only way to end everything," I tried to explain.

"Shadow fighting?" Splinter asked stepping between Leo so he wouldn't attempt anything.

"Yes, that's the only way; I have to get their shadows lined up at the perfect time…." I said taking in a deep breath, "…. My staff with the poison will take their shadows and their lives," I said again.

"Not happening," Raph said shifting near Mikey on the couch.

"Let's not worry anymore about this tonight," Splinter said. We all looked at him.

"How could you even suggest that, your okay with her doing this?…" Raph jumped to his feet and argued him. "I'm not letting that happen, we can figure out another way," Leo said also standing next to Raph.

"We discuss no more of this tonight," Splinter said waving a hand to the boys. "But sensei, there has to be another way we can do this," Donatello said shifting his glasses.

"END OF DISCUSSION!" Splinter said and disappeared to April's balcony.

"Great," I said and touched my forehead. "You're not doing this," Leo hissed and turned to me.

"That's not your choice," I said and walked past them to the balcony.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I saw April pull the curtains closed; she understood my mood and my decision more than they did. She'd do anything for them, and so would I.

I leaned against the balcony. Splinter placed a hand over mine, I looked to him.

"I feared this would happen, when I heard Sachs was reopening his industry, I feared that his plan was to bring back Shredder," he said looking to the night sky.

"Splinter," I was about to say to him. He looked to me. "They are not ready for something like this," he said to me. He then turned his gaze to the sky again.

"Splinter, I want to fight alongside them, weather I come back with them or not," I added closing my eyes for a moment.

"They will not see it like that," he said. "I know but…. This entire event is because of my father's scepter," I said to him. "I have to do this," I explained again.

"Alex," he said turning to me. He grabbed my hands and turned me to him.

"There will to fight, to live, to defend this city and their loyalty to each other will make them want to fight alongside you…." he said to me. "They are concerned mostly for you, your life…. They now have another member of the family, to them…." He said again. "…. That is worth fighting for." He added. He tapped a hand to my face.

"There is always a way," he said again.

* * *

That night, the guys didn't discuss anything any further, after Splinter and I returned from our chat on the balcony, neither one of them had said anything to me. Casey had came home late, and April and I had curled up on the couch, no one had said anything to each other.

"Come on," I said sipping some tea.

"What?" Leo said looking over to me.

"Look," I said standing up, I grabbed the book my mother gave me that I gave to Donny, off his desk and flipped through the pages.

"The coordinates, weren't for a place here in New York," I said to them pointing to the page.

"You're still not doing this," Raph said grabbing the book from me.

"Okay, whatever but look, we have to figure this out," I said to him pointing to the page. "We'd need to fly over the site," Donny said also leaning over the book.

"Yes, but there'll be snow on the mountain right?" Casey asked sitting down next to April.

"How will we do this?" I said rubbing my head turning around to the screens.

"I have an idea," Casey said with a smile. He picked up his phone and called his lead chief.

After a few minutes of conversation he clicked his phone.

"I'll get you snow mobiles and a plane to fly over the site," he said. "The chief will have it ready for your landing," he said again standing up.

"What about Sach's?" April asked pulling the blankets over her shoulders.

"April, you and Vern have to cover the report," I said coming up with a plan. "On the 18th he will unveil Sachs tower, that's where he'll make the connection, we'll be ready on the mountain." I said pointing to the map on Donatello's screen. He leaned in and made the map larger.

"Let him open the portal, we…." I started to say, Leo and Mikey looked to me," .. . the guys will have the scepter ready on their end." I said watching as Donny shifted the screen making lines on it for coordinates.

"They must be precise, on the right moment they must speak the words that will activate the scepter," I said flipping the pages through the book looking at the scepter drawing. The Japanese words where already written out for me to translate. I turned the book around to them.

"Open wide the gates of time," I said in English. "It needs to be said in Japanese, so I'll have to teach one of you," I said to them as I showed them the page. I took Donny's pen and ran it along the screen, "… you'll have to take the snow mobiles to the first point," I drew an X. "On the second day you'll need to go by foot," I said to them making another X at the second point, "By the third day you should reach the peek," I said to them marking a third X at the peak. "That's where you'll place the scepter," I added tapping the screen.

"We'll take down Sachs after that," Casey said with a nod.

"That's it then," Leo said crossing his arms looking to the screens.  
"You'll have to go with us," He said looking to me from the corner of his eye.

"You're crazy, bro…" Mikey said making a 'blown out of my mind' gesture with his hands.

"She's the only one who can read the markings," Leo said looking to Mikey.

"Alright then, we'll have to prepare," Donny said sliding to the seat, he downloaded the schematics of the map to his portable computer.

"You'll need to train your bodies and mind for this journey," Splinter said touching his chin. "Our place is still a mess sensei, we have no dojo," Raphael reminded him.

"Actually," I said looking to April. Before we were to meet for shopping I had left twenty minutes earlier, I had heard of an old subway station that was under ground. Never used, shut down by the city and never to be renovated or reused again, I went and got a permit to own the place.

* * *

After I saw it, I knew… it would be perfect for them.

"Okay, so I found this place…." I started telling the guys as we crossed the street from April's place.

"April, Casey and Vern know about it," I said to them looking at them.

"Here it is," I said looking around at the old buildings.

"What?" Raph asked twirling a toothpick between his fingers.

I held a hand to the door and turned around.

"Well?" Mikey said anxious.

"Okay, well its old…." I said pulling the sliding door Raph helped pulling it with me.

"Its pitch black", Donny pulled his gear down and turned on his lights.

I held my hand to Splinters arm helping him. I touched the wall until I found a switch.

"Here it is," I said touching the leaver, Donny came towards it and pulled it down.

"Woooooaaah," Mikey said looking around.

"A subway station," Donny looked around pulling up his gear.

"Yeah," I said looking to Splinter. He tapped my hand and went to explore.

"Wow this place is huge," Mikey said running to the parked subway carts.

"I know," I ran to him and pulled him by the arm.

"See here you have room for your stuff Mikey," I said to him taking him to one side of the station. "Donny," I said pulling him by the arm, "… look at this space, books, and computers." I said to him pulling him to another part of the station.

I looked over to the five spots against the far wall which were big enough to be used as bedrooms. "Those are perfect for your rooms," I said to them. "And look," I said pointing to the water that was coming down from the ceiling, it looked like a waterfall.

"There's a reservoir that flows through here, and a second room, " I said running to another set of sliding doors. "A platform," I said to them.

"A place for a dojo," Leo said looking in to the place. I smiled and ran back to the carts. I opened one of the doors to the subway cart and pulled out an envelope off the counter in side there. I held it in front of me.

"Alex this place is so rad," Mikey said wrapping an arm to my shoulder; he pecked me on the cheek.

"Isn't it?" I said to him. He ran around with his arms extending enjoying the place.

"Also there's a security system, well it hasn't worked in years," I said coming over to Donny who was examining the dusty cameras.

"And," I said pulling out a piece of paper. "…. This, will make it official." I said to them. They all stopped exploring the place and came around to me. I held it up to Leo, "Four spots," I said. One spot was already signed by Splinter. I clicked a pen.

"Here," I said to Leo holding it out to him.

"Seriously?" He said looking at the paper.

"Sign it bro," Mikey said with a chuckle. "Make it official, you all sign it, and you have a new home," I said to him. He took the paper and looked at it. "There are only four spots," he said looking to me.

"Well yeah," I said to him. "My apartment should be fixed by the time we get back," I said to him tapping the paper. "Not what I meant," He said clicking the pen.

"It would be nice to have a girl's touch around here," Splinter said coming around the boys to my side.

"No no, it's your place," I said to them waving my hands. Leo signed it and passed it around.

When it got to Raph he didn't sign, "How about…. Renting out your apartment once it's fixed, and live here with us?" Raph said clicking with the pen.

"You guys would drive me insane," I said to him. "Now sign it," I tapped the sheet.

"Naw girl, your one of us now…" Mikey said tapping my arm. "That already makes you insane," He added and laughed.

"Thanks Mikey, but this place is yours, no need in arguing," I said and smiled placing a hand to his shoulder.

Raph signed it and passed it back to Leo. He drew another line on there, "Here," he said handing it back to me. I looked at it.

"Seriously?" I said to him.

"Now it's our place, you have a place here too, just as April, Casey, and Vern…. They're family, and so are you," He said handing me the pen.

"Thanks Leo," I said to him and signed the sheet. Donny took it and pinned it to a wall.

"Wooohooo…." They all cheered and ran around the place. I laughed.

"Let's start moving," Donny said.

* * *

It had only taken three days to move stuff between their old place, which was destroyed, to the new location. April, and Vern helped the guys move while I spent my time at the police station with Casey speaking with their lead chief. "You'll be all set," Chief Vincent said as she handed me some tickets.

"We'll have a private military plan fly you to the site," she said gesturing her hand to the pilots who would fly us over.

I shook their hands. "Our team here on ground will wait for the signal," she said handing me a flare gun.

"Are you sure you'll be able to see this from where we are?" I asked her looking at the flare gun.

"These are military flares when you are in the air that's when you fire them, we'll be ready on ground," She said gesturing to Casey and the team that will be dispatched.

"There will be snow mobiles waiting for you at the landing site, we will wait the three days," she added placing a hand to my shoulder.

"Make sure your ready, we will be, and we will bring down Sachs and his organization," she added.

"Thanks Chief Vincent," I said to her, and placed the flare into the box Casey had.  
"We've got this," Casey said to me.

I shook the chief's hand and followed Casey out to his car.

Chief Vincent followed after us, "You tell those friends of yours, good luck," She said closing the car door behind me. I rolled down the window.

"Will do," I said to her.

"We have to head back, April and Vern should be preparing for the press conference," I said to Casey he nodded and started the engine.

Casey had dropped me off at the station and went to meet up with April at the conference.

"Guys," I said coming down the stairs of the station, I pulled open my jacket and took it off.

"We're all set, we leave on the 15th," I told them handing the tickets to Leo.

"Good," he said. I leaned in between them watching the computer screens. I clenched my hands together when I saw Sachs on the screen. April started her report; we had her on one screen and Sachs on another.

"Hey," Raph said putting an arm to my shoulder. "I want a piece of him just as much as you do," he said to me.

"Don't worry, the shredder won't know what hit him," Donny said tapping his fist with Mikey, and Leo.

I turned around from the screens and reached for my staff off the weapons wall.

Leo turned to me.

"Let's rock and roll," I said and twirled my staff and went to the dojo.

* * *

"Dang girl take it easy," Mikey said, as I threw him to the ground. He flipped himself up and swung around his nunchucks. "Again Mikey," I said tapping my staff to the ground. I swung my staff around me, and he came at me attacking me with his nunchucks. I swung around him avoiding his attacks.

"Mikey, you're going easy on me," I said to him noticing him hold back.

"Come on Mikey," Raph cheered him on. "What girl," he said jumping side to side twirling around his weapons. "Come on Mikey," I said to him walking around him. "What, want a little bit of this…." He said swinging at me, I dodged his attack, "…. A little of that," he said swinging his nunchucks at me again, "…. How about this?" He said tricking me, he turned around and kicked me to the ground.

"Aha," I said rolling on my back.

"Yeah Mikey," Raph cheered him on.

"Woooo, undefeated champion," he said lifting his hands over his heads jumping around.

"Yeah," Donny said high fiving Mikey.

I kicked him in the shell knocking him down.

"Undefeated what?" I said picking myself up. He tagged Leo.

"Uhh, harsh man," he said switching places with Leo.

"I won't go easy on you like Mikey," he said unsheathing his swords. "I don't expect you too," I said to him swinging my staff around me. He swung his swords left and right, I blocked them with my staff. "Not bad," I said catching my breath.

"Need a break?" he said swinging his swords around.

"Nope," I came at him and swung my staff near his feet he jumped I swung around his shell and hit him. He jumped forward.

"Watch your shells," I said to him tapping his shell with my staff. "It's your strongest defense but also you're weakest," I said coming around him. He caught his breath and swung his swords in the air I blocked it again with my staff. I jumped back away from him when his sword swung at my chest.

"Sorry," he said sliding to his feet. "Come on Leo again," I said at him while I swung my staff to his knees he jumped back, I faked it and swung at his feet knocking him down.

I leaned over him. "Don't worry about me, when we are up there… there's no time to worry," I said to him swinging my staff over my head.

"Come on Leo, knock her down…" Raph shouted at him as he pulled himself up off the ground. Splinter hovered around the dojo watching us.

I twirled my staff with one hand, "Tag me Leo I'll take her," Donny said swinging his bo around. Leo ignored him. "No, I got this." He said pacing around me.

He swung his swords over my head I blocked them and swung my staff around my body, then quickly around my front and tapped it to the ground using it for support I jumped in to the air and side kicked him knocking him against the dojo bars.

"Uh, dammit I didn't see that coming," He said rolling over on to his stomach. He tagged Donny.

I looked at Donny as he jumped over the bars twirling his bo.

"My turn," Donny said cracking his neck.

"Oh Donny," I said to him with a smirk. "You may be quick with your bo," I said swing it over my head. "But I'm quick on my feet," I said and swung my staff at his chest he blocked it and swung it to my right I blocked it. Our staff's clashed and clanked together with each blow, he would match my moves and my attacks.

"Not surprised," I said sliding to the bar trying to catch my breath. "What, am I wearing you down?" he would say I could hear his staff whistling in the air. "No wonder why you're the brains," I said turning to him.

"Ooo Donny's gonna kick her butt," Mikey would cheer on to his brother, leaning against the bars. I hit the bars near him and he jumped back.

"Wah she's scary," he said touching his chest.

"You studied my moves," I turned to Donny.

"Yeah and you have a weakness," He said running at me he swung his staff through the air over my head; I bent down and swung my staff to his feet. He jumped over me and kicked me to the ground.

"Aaahh, ow…." I said grabbing my arm I rolled over on my side. "Your arm is your weakness," he said clicking the button on his staff expanding it.

I rolled over and jumped to my feet. I shook my arm.

"Smart move, but your wrong," I ran at him and instead of swinging my staff at him I swung it behind my back then to my front, and then I threw it to the air.

"Get her Donny," Raph and Leo bought shouted, he looked to them then to the staff as it twirled in the air.

"OVER HERE," I said jumping through the air, I kicked him in the chest.

"Aaahh," He said and fell on to his shell. I grabbed my staff before it hit the ground.

"Nicely done," Splinter said leaning over the bars.

Donny rolled over and touched his chest.

Nice move," he said tagging Raph.

He jumped over the bars.

I nodded, "Nice," I said bringing my staff to my side. Raph pumped his arms and pulled his sia's from his belt.

"Come on Raph we haven't won one yet," Leo would shout at him. "I got this," he would say twirling his sias.

He's a little intimidating, he somehow scared me.

"Raphael," I said extending the letters of his name.

He smirked and ran at me, I held up my staff blocking his sia's… he pushed me back.

"Woah," Mikey said. "It's getting intense," he added tapping the bars.

I felt my hands shake.

"Rapheal," I said to him and swung my staff twisting his sia's away from me; he jumped back and twirled them.

"Well Alex," he said, "This won't take long," he said pumping his arms again. He swung around on his feet and swung his sia's at me. I blocked his attack, each time he'd push me back closer to the bars each time he swung his sia's at me. I leaned against the bars catching my breath.

"Damn," I said to myself and hit the bars.

"Not fair, you're the muscles of the group," I said, running at him. He shifted his feet to the side and swung his sia through the air and hit me on the side with it. "And you're a tiny human," he said.

I grabbed my side and caught my breath.

I fell to my knees and picked up my staff.

"Giving up?" he said pacing around me.

"Give me a minute," I said composing myself. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Come on Raph," Donny cheered him on.

I swung my staff around me again, he paced me we circled each other. I made a move and came at him with my staff attacking his arms, he would block with his sias and swing at me, he was surely tiring me out.

I jumped away from him and to catch my breath.

"You're wearing her down," Mikey said cheering.

"Watch your back Alex," Splinter warned me as Raph jumped through the air behind me.

I turned quickly and struck his arm. He barely flinched. He pulled is arms around me, strong arming me. I spread my footing and flipped him over my shoulder.  
"Damn," I said touching my arm. I quickly hit his shell with my staff. He rolled I swung my staff to the ground, he would roll to dodge it.

"Watch your shells," I said to him again. I hit my staff down again as he rolled to his knees and knocked him on his shell hard.

"Don't let your shells crack," I said to him. He fell to the ground and rolled to his shell. I jumped on his chest and tapped my staff to the ground.

"I win," I said.

"Nicely done," Splinter said. The guys cheered and jumped over the bars.

I reached my hand to Raph helping him up.

"Cowabunga girl," he said taking my hand.

"Yeah…. that was awesome," Mickey said.

"Nice," both Leo and Donny said at the same time.

* * *

For the next three nights the guys would train none stop in the dojo as Splinter watched their every move and coach them. I leaned over the bars watching them as they spared with eachother.

"Watch your footing," Splinter would say as he paced around the dojo watching their every move.

April, Casey and Vern joined us in the evening. They leaned against the bars near me also cheering them on and taking sides.

"I'm betting on Mikey," April would say as he and Donny teamed up against Raph and Leo. "Nah, Donny's going to take them all down," Vern would say, I looked to both of them. "Raphael's scares me, he's going to mess them up," Casey added tapping the bars cheering them on. "Raphael scares everyone," I said pulling my hair into a bun. "I'm betting on Leo," I said joining in.

"Oooo," Casey and Vern would say when Donny and Mikey took a blow.

"You're not concentrating," Splinter would say coming around us, he jumped over the bar into the dojo.

"Alex your staff," he said extending his hand. I threw it to him.

I stretched my arms over my head and rubbed my right shoulder.

"I change my mind," I said rolling my shoulder. "I bet on Splinter, he's going to kick their asses," I said and stepped out of the dojo sliding the door behind me.

"Man my arm still hurts," I said looking around for some muscle cream.

"Awe man," I heard after a few moments, coming from the dojo.

After about ten minutes I heard cheering and laughing.

"Yup Splinter kicked their asses," I said to myself.

"Man," I heard Raph behind me. I turned around and waved the ointment in my hand. "Ointment?" I asked.

"Mmm mm," Mikey said, reaching for another bottle.

"Turtle wax," He said. Donny and Leo laughed.

"Jeez," I said and laughed at him. April and Casey both laughed.

"Turtle wax," Vern said laughing.

* * *

"I ordered Pizza," April said shifting to the table. I tapped down my clothes.

"Oh man," I said forgetting that I didn't have a cell phone.

"My phones under all the rubble in my apartment," I said with a deep sigh, I slide on to the bench next to April.

"Bummer," Mikey said passing around bowls filled with junk food.

"Junk food again?" I said taking a bowl from Casey.

"Ha ha ha, ninja food," Mikey reminded me with a smile.

Leo nodded to Vern. He came over to him.

"While we're gone, Casey found contractors to fix Alex's apartment, could you look in to it?" he whispered to him.

"Yeah sure," Vern said tapping his arm. "Hey," I said throwing some chips at Leo. "No secrets," I said to him. April chuckled.

"He just wanted me to look in on Splinter while you guys are gone," Vern said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'll meet the pizza guy outside," Casey said.

"I'll come with," Donny followed him.

* * *

"Hahaha, oh my god Mikey you're an idiot," I said laughing at him.

"No seriously girl," He said jumping to his feet. "Literally brah, took the guy down with one blow…." He gestured with his hands. "BAM," he added and jumped around. April and I couldn't stop laughing at him.

"You have to excuse Mikey," Leo added grabbing a slice of pizza. "He's nuts," he pointed to his head, mumbling through his food.

"My fault… I dropped him one too many times on his head," I said holding a slice in my mouth. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"What?" I said. "It was a joke," I laughed.

"Hahahha," Mikey laughed and came around me stealing my pizza.

"Hey," I shouted at him.

"Well thanks for an entertaining night," Vern said pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah we should be going as well," Casey and April both stood up.

"Awe man but the night was just getting started," Mikey said to April. She smiled at him and tapped his head.

"Wow," Casey said shaking his head. "Yeah the nights definitely over," he added.

"Hey," Donny said handing Casey a device.

"It's a Bluetooth piece so we can communicate when we are on the summit," he said.

"Thanks will do," Casey said.

"Oh, and good luck," he said to him then came around the table and started picking up the bowls.

"You guys too, be careful out there," Casey added.

"Come back safe," April said, she leaned in and hugged me. "We'll be ready in three days," Vern reminded them waving.

"Night guys," Casey said closing the door behind them as they left.

I looked over at the guys as they cleaned the table; I crossed my arms and turned back to Donny's desk. The box with the scepter was still there. I walked over to it and ran a hand against it.

"I need to open this," I said to myself. I turned around so no one would see and reached into my bra, and pulled out a pin. I looked to the guys, they were still preoccupied. I quickly pricked my finger, and ran it along the lock.

"Ow," I whispered to myself. The lock clicked. I lifted the lid.

"Oh, wow…." I said lifting the scepter out of the box.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: THIS IS IT GUYS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER, THERE'S ONE MORE WHICH MIGHT BE VERY LONG. THIS CHAPTER IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE, HUMOUR, EXCITMENT, AND LOTS OF ACTION. I TOOK MY TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANTED THE MOUNTAIN SCENE TO BE FUN AND SPECIAL.**

 **COMMENT, LIKE AND SHARE. BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL KICK ASS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"You opened it," Donatello said looking at me.

I turned around, the scepter in my hand. It had a long wooden handle with carvings on it. The carvings were painted with faded paint and some of the characters had faded. It had a large round orb on it with what looked like a lamp shade encasing it.

I clicked at a compartment that hid in the shaft of the handle.

"Viles," I said pulling out two viles.

"Hand it over," Donatello said right away before I could even pocket the viles.

"Donny," I said to him examining the staff.

"The viles Alex," Leo said also extending his hands.

"Hey, hang on…" I said to him pushing the scepter back in the box. "Let me at least keep the purple one, I know what to do with it," I said holding both viles in my hand.

"You guys need this one," I said tossing him the yellow mutagen.

"The other one," he said gesturing to the other one too.

I pushed it into my pocket.

"Don't make me forcefully take it from you," Leo said coming to me. I put my hands up. "Hey hang on," I said to him.

"Alex," Splinter said stepping between us.

"For your safety let Donatello keep it safe," he said extending his hand. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Fine," I said to him.

Donatello pulled down his gear over his eyes and scanned the scepter.

"This is it, just like in the book," he said touching the handle of it.

"We have to be careful, it's old and delicate, it could break." I said leaning against his desk. Everyone had learned in around us.

"So this old thing is a time machine," Raphael said crossing his arms.

"No not a time machine, but it opens portals to dimensions," I told him and closed the lid of the box.

"Everyone should get some sleep tonight, you all leave in the morning," Splinter said distracting our conversation.

"Yeah, yeah." Raph said stretching his arms. I curled up on the couch. Mikey slide in next to me.

"Hey," He said. I tapped his head, "Hey cutie," I said to him. He chuckled.

"Oof," I said as Leo slide to the couch as well to the opposite side of me. He put down his can of soda on the table.

"We have a long day tomorrow," He said popping the tab on the cap of the can.

"The couch is a little small guys," I said as Donny and Raph also managed to squeeze in. "Don't you guys have bedrooms?" I said to them.

"Yeah but Mikey put stink bombs in our room," Donny said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Smell hasn't gone yet," Leo added. I looked at Mikey and he smiled.

"Next time," I whispered to Mikey, "…. Don't use stink bombs, fire crackers work better," I said to him covering a hand to my mouth.

"Hahah," He laughed and tapped my hand.

I don't remember much after that; I think I had fallen asleep. The guys definitely did, I could tell because they would shift on the couch which made me uncomfortable. I felt a blanket drape over us.

"My children," I heard Splinters voice. "Tomorrow will prove a challenge for all of you, do not lose hope, remain strong, believe in one another. You will face fear… face it together," I heard him say this as he draped another blanket over us. "I love you all my children," he said. I peeked over the sheet as he drifted to his room. I leaned in to Mikey and hugged him.

* * *

"Let her sleep," I heard Leo talking.

"If she doesn't take the vile of yellow mutagen, then I won't," Raph said arguing with his brothers.

"Look, we won't take it, we'll tell her we did but not, we have to save it…. She might need it," Donny said in a hush monotone voice.

"What if she doesn't make it out of this?" Mikey would whisper.

"She will," Raph also said.

"Will you idiots shut up," I said rubbing my head.

"About time," Raph said. "We were about to leave without you," he taunted.

"Hey hang on," I jumped to my feet and ran the room I made in the subway cart and cleaned up, than changed quickly.

I zipped up the zipper on my lather suit and pulled my hair back in to a tight ponytail. I grabbed my black mask, and put it around my neck. Zipping up my boots I picked up my staff.

"Okay," I said closing the door behind me.

"Good were all ready," Leo said picking up a bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Where's the scepter?" I asked looking at the opened box. Donny tapped his shell.

It was covered in a brown sack.

"Dad we're off," Leo shouted to him. He came out of his room towards us.

"Be careful my children," he said. I held a hand up to him and followed the guys out the door.

"Were not taking the bikes are we?" I asked looking over at the parked bikes in the garage room Donny built.

"Nope even better," he said holding up keys. "The trucks fix," he added. I smiled.

"Can I drive?" I said grabbing at the keys.

"Nope," Donny said tossing the keys to Leo.

"Hey come on, I want to drive it," I jumped up trying to take the keys from him.

"Not a chance," He said tossing them back to Donny.

"Fine, I CALL SHOTGUN!" both me and Mikey shouted out running towards the truck.

"Man," he said as I reached the handle first.

I jumped in and looked around.

"Oh my…. Wow," I extended my words.

"Donatello this is amazing," I said sliding from the front seat to the back.

"Yup, it's almost done, a few more touches," He said slamming the door. Leo got in the front.

"You're amazing," I said leaning in towards him.

"Seat belts," He said and started the engine. I shifted into one of the back seats.

"Ooof," I said and fell over as the truck roared to life.

* * *

"Can we go around," Raph said leaning in towards the front.

"Traffic stop," I said and looked at the cops pulling over cars.

"I think because of the unveiling," Donny said, he reversed the car and pulled in to a different road.

"This is going to put us behind one hour," he said.

I clicked my watch. "We have one hour to get to the military base," I said looking at the time.

"We'll make it," Leo said.

"Donatello," I half shouted as he sped through traffic. I toppled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Oof," I said rubbing my back.

"Sorry," he said stopping at a stop light.

"I didn't plan for a fifth person," he added looking at me through his mirror.

Mikey helped me up. "Here have my seat," he said.

"Thanks Donny," I said sarcastically and sat down.

"Five minutes to military base," Leo said tapping his hand on the dashboard.

I looked through the window as we pulled up to a large empty military base, a huge plane hanger was open waiting for us.

"There here," one of the pilots said as he came to our truck.

"We're running 10 minutes behind," he shouted to Donny as he shut the door.

"Sorry traffic stop," he added I jumped out of the truck and grabbed my staff.

"Here's your package, the keys to the snow mobiles are inside, flare guns and Bluetooth to communicate with Chief Vincent when you land," the pilot added handed the envelope to Leo.

The guys jumped into the hatch of the plane.

Leo reached his hand to me and pulled me up into the plane.

"HEY," The pilot added over the sound of the plane. "Good Luck," he said to us signalling for the door to close.

I took in a deep breath.

"Hey you okay?" Raph asked as he sat down near some cargo boxes.

"Yeah, just don't like planes," I said holding my staff near me.

"It's going to take us ten hours to get to the landing site," Donny said clicking on his computer he paced near the door.

"Ten hours," I whined.

"Haha, girl no worry when we stop you can ride on my board with me," Mikey said trying to comfort me. He tapped my shoulder.

"Uhhh, great." I complained and slide to the floor. Leo opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

"Donny," he threw the Bluetooth to him. "Thanks," he said and adjusted it to work with his ear piece.

"Raph, Mikey," he said tossing them keys to the snowmobiles.

"Hey," I shouted at him.

"What?" he said waving two keys in the air.

"Come on, I want to ride alone," I taunted him.

"Nope," he said and tossed a key to Donny.

"Can I at least shoot the flare gun?" I questioned.

"Fine," he said and handed it to me. I giggled and stood up to my feet grabbing it from him.

It had gotten so cold in the hanger; I was blowing on my hands to keep them warm.

"Here," Donny said pulling out a jacket from the bag. It had a fur hoodie on it.

"Thanks," I said and slipped it on.

"It's getting colder," Raph said shaking his arms to keep warm.

"You guys are ocean animals, you should be used to this," I said to them blowing at my hands again.

"We are, Raph's just a wuss," Mikey said rubbing my hands with his.  
I shook my head and laughed.

"Should've seen him last time, when we had to take a plane," Mikey started to explain to me.

"Shut up dummy," he'd say to him putting him into a head lock.

I walked around in the hatch to stay warm.

"HEY GUYS," the pilot shouted to them from the front of the plane.

"FIVE MINUTES TO LANDING," he said reaching for a button to open the hatch.

I pulled the hood over my head as the door opened.

"Woah," I said leaning near the edge of the door.

"We're high up," I said taking a step away from the door.

"Hey Alex," Mikey said leaning over the edge of the door. "What?" I shouted to him.

"Since your birthday's in two days and we might not get to throw you a party," he started to say.  
"Here," He added handing me a small wrapped gift.

"Mikey," I said and took it from him. I opened it. It was a large silver heart shaped locket.

"Yeah know, since yours got broken," he said. I leaned in and pecked his head.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"This one's from us," Donny said too pulling out of his bag another small unwrapped box.

I opened it.

"A cell phone?" I said excitedly. "Yeah and its got a communicator, a pop up screen and a tracking system," He said quickly showing me the contents.

"Donny," I said to him and hugged him.

"It's from all of us," He said tapping my back. I slipped it into my pocket. "Thanks guys," I said to all of them.

"Three minutes," the pilot shouted to us.

"We have to jump," Leo said placing a hand to my shoulder.

"Jump! Easy for you to say, your turtles…. This for you is like a walk in the park, for me is a suicide run," I said to him holding my hood from flapping.

"Hahaha, don't worry, like I said," Mikey pulled his board around from his shell. "You can ride with me." He added.

Raph shifted behind us and Donny next to me.

"Ready," Leo said looking to me.

I took in a deep breath and tapped my fist to his, and my staff with Donny's.

"Let's rock and roll boys," I said and lifted my mask over my face.

"See yeah on the ground," Donny said and jumped.

"Uhh, he jumped," I said nervously.

"You know it," Mikey laughed and reached his hand out to me jumping on his board.

"I'm going to regret this," I said and held on to Mikey.

Raph and Leo jumped out after us.

* * *

"Wooohooo," Donny shouted gliding through the air.

"Yeah," Raph also shouted as he flipped through the air showing off.

"You guys are crazy," I shouted at them clinging to Mikey.

"Hahaha, come on girl crazy isn't half of it," Mikey said as his board whizzed over snow leaving a trail in the air.

The guys rolled and landed on the snowy ground easily Mikey slowed down and jumped off his board, pulling me down with him.

"Uhhh," I said.

"Still alive Alex," Raph taunted sliding towards us.

"No," I said taking a deep breath.

"Yup she's good," Leo said looking around the area.

"Were on schedule," Donny said as he ran towards the snow mobiles. I looked at them.

"Really," I crossed my arms.

"You can ride with me, or with Mikey," Raph smiled and jumped on to one of the mobiles.

"Sorry Mikey," I shouted to him half turning and running to Raph. He snickered and pulled me to the seat.

"Your loss doll face," Mikey complained turning on the engine to his mobile.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME DONNY," I shouted to Donny who was in front of us.

"WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE TREE'S," I shouted to him again. He slowed down and came to our side.

"ONLY OPTION, IT'S THE FASTEST ROUTE, GET THE FLARE GUN READY," he shouted to us.

"ALEX, YOU HAVE TWO SHOTS, DON'T MISS," Leo shouted from our left.

"Don't miss he says," I said fumbling with the flare gun trying to open it.

I reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out one flare.

"Watch the clasp," Raph said looking down to me quickly.

"Woooohooo," Mikey shouted as he slide around us throwng snow through the air.

"I need a vacation after this," I said out loud and locked the flare.

"Aaah," I fumbled holding the gun in my hands. Raph hit a bumped and I dropped the flare on the seat.

"Sorry," He said.

I quickly picked it up and held it in my hands.

"In ten minutes, shoot the flare before we're in the trees." Donny said as the trees came in to view.

"10 MINUTES, Great!" I shouted making sure I held the gun firmly.

I held it above my head.

"NOW," Donny shouted to me. I shot the flare.

"Yes," Leo said as it flashed in the sky. "Good shot," he shouted to me. One minute later we saw another flare from the city.

"They saw it," Raph said looking at the flare.

"Wwoooah, wooah, RAPH," I shouted as our mobile flipped off a peek in the snow. It tossed me and Raph into the trees.

"RAPH, ALEX…" Donny shouted speeded up.

"Aaaah," I screamed grabbing on to Raph. "HANG ON," he shouted as we slide down the hill.

"Donny, can you catch up to them," Leo shouted swerving through trees trying to see us.

"HANG ON GUYS," Mikey shouted shifting through the snow towards us.

We kept sliding faster through the trees hitting branches along the way, as snow filled the air.

"GRAB THIS," Donny shouted as his bo extended towards us.

"WE'RE GOING TO FAST," Raph shouted to him extending his hand. He tried catching the bo, but we were still sliding to fast through the snow.

"RAPHAEL," I shouted noticing the edge of the cliff. His arm wrapped around me tightly.

"DAMN," he said noticing the edge.

"WE'RE GOING OVER," he shouted to his brothers.

"HANG ON!" Leo shouted sliding his snow mobile around to the Cliffside to stop us.

"TRY AGAIN," Donny swung his staff to us.

"Got it," Raph shouted, Donny slowed down and pulled us before we collided with Leo.

As Donny pulled us up towards him, my hands slipped and I couldn't hang on to Raph anymore. I slide out of his arms, down the snow bank.

"RAPH," I shouted sliding towards Leo.

"HANG ON," Mikey stopped his bike near Donny.

"NO,NO, NO…."I shouted and collided with Leo, his snowmobile flipped tossing us over the edge.

"LEO," Mikey shouted and ran towards us.

"LEO, ALEX," Raph shouted, he and Donny slide the snowmobile towards us.

"Guys," Leo shouted, my staff was wedge between two rocks supporting us from falling to our end.

Raph leaned over and grabbed Leo's hand.

"You okay," Donny said also pulling us up.

"That…. Was terrifying," I said pulling my hood down.

"You okay?" Mikey asked helping me over the ledge. "Are you hurt?" Leo asked exhaling.

"No, no I think I'm fine," I said taking in a deep breath.

"Worst rescue ever," I said after a few moments, as I pulled my hands through my sleeves keeping them warm.

"Uhhh," The guys said taking a breather.

"We're still ahead of schedule," Donatello said as we walked through the mountain of snow.

"Where are we going?" I said crossing my arms keeping them warm.

"There's a cabin here, if I'm right we should see it over this peek," Donny said clicking at his computer.

"Good it's getting dark," Raph said as we crunched through the snow.

"We have to walk a long ways tomorrow to the second peek," Donny reminded us and pulled his gear over his head.

"There it is," He said looking down at a small abandoned cabin.

Leo leaned against the door as Raph forced it open.

"It's empty," Mikey said looking in. I jumped up and down keeping warm.

"We're good," Donny said from behind me, I walked in to the cabin.

"I'm so cold," I said and plopped down near a wood based heater. I grabbed some of the wood near the stove and tossed it in. The fire licked the wood and blew through the cabin.

"Looked like someone was here before us," Leo said examining the messy cabin.

"There's one bedroom," he said looking to a small room in the hallway.

"Alex can have it," Donny said as he looked at some of the half eaten canned food on the shelf.

"No way," I said rubbing my hands together near the fire. "I'm not sleeping in a cabin, in a room alone," I said again.

"Here," Donny said tossing us some of the still full cans of food. "There are plates and spoons too," Mikey said rubbing down the plates and spoons with his hands.

"EEh," I said taking the plate. "I'm not eating from that," I said looking at it. "Just give me a spoon," I said taking that instead.

"Wonder who was here?" Raph said cracking the top of his can.

"Never liked baked beans so much in my life," I said tossing the spoon and can to the side.

"Huh," I said and pulled down my hood. I leaned over near the small old dusty couch. Donny pulled out a box from his bag and rested it on the floor between us. He opened it, there were four already prepared viles of my mom's yellow mutagen and a few empty needles.

I closed my eyes and didn't pay attention to it.

"I think she fell asleep," Mikey half whispered draping a blanket over me.

"Look, we can't use this, after today," Donny also whispered, "We almost lost her," he added. "We'll have to save it," he said as his brothers leaned in over the box.

"She's not going to like that," Raph said looking over to me. "She doesn't have a choice, we're built differently… our mutagen is different then her's, we can handle almost everything," Leo said as well.

"So far," Mikey added.

"She'll need it," Leo added again and closed the lid. "If she asks, we already took care of it," He added sliding it towards Donny.

"We don't lie to each other," Raph reminded him.

"What would you rather have, have her refuse to have us fight with her and do this alone?" Leo shouted to his brother.  
Mikey shushed him.

"Shhhhhsuh," he said looking to me.

"If she asks, I won't lie to her," Raph said crossing his arms and sliding towards the couch.

"We'll deal with it when it comes to it," Donny said and slide the box back into the bag.

* * *

I woke up and heard a door slam, it was morning and Leo had come in from being outside. I pulled the blanket off me.

"Time to go," he said looking to his brothers. I sighed and shifted to my feet patting down my clothes. I pulled the hood over my head and my mask over my mouth.

"Ready?" Leo asked looking to me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Uhhh," I said looking at the sky.

"Why does it have to be so cold," I complained.

"We'll need to walk ten miles, and we'll be at the second peek, we could probably make it to the randevu point before night fall," Donny said explaining.

"Alex," Leo said and turned to me.

"Yeah," I said walking over to them.

"We'll be ahead of schedule, are we able to open the portal before Sach's does?" he asked as they looked at Donny's screen.

"Probably, but I doubt it…" I said tapping my hands together.

"Unless Sach's decides to go through with this tomorrow, then we'd still have two days," I said to him.

"Then we'll just have to get there early encase he does," Raph remarked.

I shifted my boots through the snow lagging behind.

"Hey keep up," Raph shouted over to me.

"I'm cold and my shoes are wet," I shouted back at him. "Remind me why I tagged along?" I said to him as I finally caught up to them.

"Because you're the only one who knows shadow fighting... and can read the incription," he said to me tapping a hand to my head.

"Uhh guys," Donny said stopping. He looked over to a gap separating us from the second peek.

"Wow, that's a huge gap," Mikey said leaning over. "Dude if we fall we'll be washed away by that river," he added.

"Can we go around," Leo said leaning over too.

"We can, but it cuts our time," Donny said pointing to the direction of the mountains.

"You mean up?" I said looking at the height.

"It's up, or across that," Donny said gesturing with his hands.

"I'd rather go across that," I said to him. They all looked at me like I've lost my mind.

"Right, I forgot… I'm not a mutant turtle…." I said and used my staff as a walking stick and walked back away from the Cliffside.

I turned and looked at the gap.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leo said shifting towards me slowly.

"She's going to jump," Donny said nervously, also coming towards me.

"AAAAAARRRGGHHH," I shouted and ran the gap hitting my staff to the ground throwing myself over the gap to the other side.

"SHE'S CRAZY," Mikey shouted looking at me to the other side.

"YOU'RE INSANE," Raph shouted at me.

"Come on turtles, I don't have time to wait all day," I said and swung my staff around.

"She's pushy too," Leo said as they all ran and leaped over the edge.

* * *

We walked through what seemed like more trees and sludge's of snow, it seemed more than ten miles, until we saw the mountain peak in view. Donny stopped taping at his head piece.  
"Guys," he said hearing something. Everyone turned around; I didn't hear him shouting and kept going.

"Hey Alex," Raph shouted to me, I stopped and turned around.

"Whhhaat," I extenuated my words.

"Donny," Casey's voice cracked over the microphone.

"Casey, what's up?" Donny said quickly before losing him. "Hey so we have a problem," Casey said his voice cracking on the other end.

"What kind of problem," Donny tried to say but the line was static.

"What's happening?" Leo asked coming towards his brother.

"Sach is unveiling-" Casey's voice semi trailed.

"Casey what?" Donny shouted at him.

"Unveiling ton-" the line went static again.

"Casey, what? Is he unveiling tonight?" Donny shouted to him again.

"Don," Casey's line clicked.

"Damn," Donny said clicking his head piece.

"What?" I said coming towards them.

"I think Sachs is going to be early, he's unveiling tonight," Donny said angrily.

"Will we make it to the peak?" Leo asked looking at the distance they still had.

"Not by foot," Donny said pulling around his bag and his equipment.

"What's your plan?" Raph asked surveying the distance between us and the peak.

"Mikey's board is fast and strong enough to carry one person," Donny explained tossing some rope to Leo.

"She doesn't go alone," Leo said tossing another end of the rope to Raph.

"Mikey your board," Donny said shaking his hand to him.

"Uh okay," He said swinging it from his shell and handing it to Donny.

"Tie those ropes around you," Donny gestured with his hands.

"I think I got you Don," Leo said tying the rope around him. Raph and Donny did the same, and then he looped the ropes together to the back of Mikey's board.

"Alex will ride with Mikey, we'll slide up the peak behind him," Donny said pushing stuff into his bag. "You'll have to carry this it's to heavy it'll weight us down," Donny stood up and handed me his bag and the scepter. He pulled them to my back.

"Good plan Don," Raph said tightening the grip on the rope.

"Not a good plan," I said looking at the floating board.

"It'll work," Donny explained.

"Here Mikey," Donny threw him some rope attached to theirs.

"Tie yourselves together," he explained while Mikey tied the rope around him.

"Uh," I said as he reached around me and pulled the rope tight.

"Yeah, this'll work," Leo said tugging at the ropes. Mikey jumped up on the board.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said extending his hand to me. I jumped up to the board and held on to him.

"Ready," Donny shouted to us.

"You know it bro," Mikey said waving a hand to the air.

He kicked at his board and it choked a little then he managed to control it.  
"Yeah haw," he said as we whizzed through the air, I kept looking behind us at the guys, as they seemed to be enjoying it. They would slide left and right and around each other like it was some sort of obstacle course, yet here I am clutched to Mikey's shell fearing for my life.

"Mikey," Donny shouted to us.

"We have to go faster, we won't make it to the peak," he shouted back to him again.

Mikey slowed down and stopped.

"If I go any faster the board will crack, I haven't used the last speed yet," He said looking to them.

"We'll fix the board if It breaks," Leo said to him.

"Alright," he said and tapped his foot at his board. I clung on to him again.

"Mikey," I half whispered to him.

"Let me go, I won't let your board break," I said to him as he whizzed through the air using all the speed dials.

"No, we'll make it," he added wrapping his arm tight around me.

"We're close," Raph said, they felt the board choke.

"Guys we're not going to make it," Mikey said feeling his board shift beneath him.

"Almost," Donny said.

"No we're not going to make it," Leo said pulling his rope off, he flipped through the air.

Raph and Donny did the same and flipped through the air, Raph cut my rope with his sia and grabbed me.

"Aaah," I shouted as they flipped through the air, cutting our landing time by half.

We had made it to the peak.  
"Alex," Raph shook me. I pressed my head to his arm.

"Hey?" He said again.

"Don't ever do that again," I shouted at them. It terrified me when they would flip through the air like it was nothing, it's like they didn't fear death or anything.

"Sorry, it was that or crack Mikey's board and fall," he said putting me down to my feet.

I dried my eyes and hid my face in my hood.

"We're here guys," Donny said scoping out the highest peak. He pointed, "That's the place," he said.

"I'm not doing this anymore guys," I said and fell to my knees.

"You can't give up now Alex," Mikey said kneeling down next to me.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP YOU IDIOT," I shouted at him. He shook his hands at me, scared.

"Give her some space Mikey," Leo said. I think he understood my fear, and my mood.

Donny reached down and opened the bag he slide it off my back. He clicked on his computer and talked with Leo. I didn't hear the conversation because I was so upset I couldn't hear anything over my crying.

"What is wrong with you," I said through tears.

"What?" Leo said looking to me.

"Don't you guys fear dying?" I said to him touching my face. He came around and kneeled in front of me.

"Yeah we do, but we don't live with that fear, we may be turtles and we may have this mutagen in us that's keeping us going," he said. He touched a hand to my chin.

"We fight because we have too," he said.

"We fight because there are people we care about," Raph said as well from behind me.

"Discipline keeps us going, Honour keeps us fighting," Donny said kneeling next to me. "…. And loyalty makes us fight for what's important," Mikey said as well.

I looked at Leo then everyone else.

I shifted to my feet.

"Let's go," I half whispered and pulled my staff behind me. I pulled out the second flare from my pocket and the gun I had attached to my belt.

I loaded the gun, and shot it in the air signaling the city that we've made it to the third peak.


	14. Chapter 13 FINALE

**A/N: EEEEEK THE FINAL CHAPTER. NO SPOILERS HERE. PLEASE READ AND ENJOY. I LOVED WRITING THIS SO MUCH THAT I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER ONE.**

 **COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU'D LIKE TO READ ANOTHER ONE.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : FINALE**

"That's the signal," Casey said looking to the sky.

"Alright Casey get the team ready," Chief Vincent added, preparing to overtake Sachs tower.

"April, Vern you stay here," Casey told them handing April the flare gun.

"Don't fire it yet, we have to wait until Sachs places the scepter in the ground," Casey added loading the gun.

"I'll send you a message," he said to her.

"Casey," she said while he loaded his gun.

"Be careful," she said to him again. "Don't worry about anything," Vern said to him, Casey nodded.

"Let's go team," Chief Vincent said to the dozen officers preparing to swarm the tower.

* * *

"Ahhh," I said losing my footing as we climbed the side of the peek. "Easy there, almost to the top," Leo said placing a hand to my back. "Aah, this is ridiculous," I said to myself shifting my footing to a rock and pulled myself up.

"Stop complaining," Raph taunted below us.

"Wwwhew," I said as I reached the top, I pulled myself up to the fresh snow, and saw the pedestal.

"Hey," I said as I pulled myself to my feet.

"What's wrong?" Leo said climbing after me.

"Give that back," I shouted at the member of the footclan standing near the round pedestal in the ground.

"Alex, thank you for saving me the trouble of bringing this here," the man said pulling the staff out of the brown sack.

"Donny," Leo said looking to his brothers as they jumped up near him.

Donny pulled down his gear scanning information from the man.

"Hey, stay away from her," Raph shouted at him twirling his sias.

"It's Niko," Donny said pulling off his gear. "He's still alive," Mikey questioned twirling his nunchucks.

I looked to Donny then back at the man before me.

"Aaah," I shouted and threw my staff to the air, charging at him. He stepped to the side before I hit him.

"Alex, I thought you'd be happier to see me," he said pulling off his mask.

Leo unsheathed his swords and stood infront of me before I could strike another blow.

"I got this," he said swinging his swords around. I tapped his shell with my staff.

"No, he's mine," I shouted at him. He swung around and forcefully took my staff from me tossing it to Donny.

"This time, he's mine," he said angrily. I stepped back away from him.

Mikey pulled me by the arm.

"We got this," he said pulling me around him.

"Hey Niko," Raph said, as he and Leo circled him.

"Oh this is interesting," Niko said swinging around his staff.

"I get to play with the reptiles," he said placing the scepter to his feet.

"No you get to play with me," Donny said and sneak attacked him throwing his bo to the air and hit him, knocking him down.

"Four against one," Niko said rolling to his side. "Not quite a fair advantage," he said to him picking himself up.

"Mikey," I said to him as he ran towards his brothers, he used Donny's shell and leapt in to the air swinging his nunchucks.

"Ha," Niko said swinging his staff to the air blocking Mikey's blow.

"I don't think so," he said hitting Mikey with his bow forcefully tossing him towards me.

Leo swung at him, and Niko blocked his swords then kicked him knocking him down.

"Hey," Raph said locking him into a head lock. Niko used the tip of his staff and hit Raph in the side, he didn't flinch. He quickly pulled him over his shoulder and tossed him hard to the ground.

"Damn," Raph said and rolled over.

"DONNY," I shouted at him before he attempted to attack him. I kicked up my staff off the snow.

I noticed that Niko was manipulating their shadows, he would barely move the tip of his staff of the ground, and each time he swung he was attempting to take their shadows.

"No one move," I shouted at them.

"Alex this isn't the time to play games," Raph said catching his breath.

"He's manipulating your shadows," I said to them coming around Donny. Donny stepped back.

"What?" Leo shouted to me helping Raph up. I swung my staff around me, "He's controlling your shadows," I said to them.

"Smart girl to notice it," Niko said swinging his staff.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE, " I shouted at him attacking his staff.

"She's not fighting him, she's fighting his staff," Donny said noticing my plan.

His staff vibrated and shook.

"Back off Alex," he said pushing me back forcefully with his staff. He knocked me to the ground and pinned me with his staff.

"GET OFF HER," Raph shouted throwing a sia to his staff. It knocked it to the ground.

"Hey," Niko shouted quickly sliding to his staff picking it up.

"Mikey, keep her back," Leo shouted to his brother as he swung his swords at Niko attacking his staff.

Mikey helped me up and pulled me away from them.

"Attack the staff make it crack," Donny said to his brothers as he jumped over Raph and knocked Niko's staff with his bo making it shake.

"No," Leo hissed holding a hand to his brothers. Donny slide along the snow and turned around.

"What?" he said to Leo.

"Let me take care of this," he said to Donny and Raph.

"Hey, we can take him," Raph shouted at Leo.

"Stand down," He said to his brothers swinging his swords around in his hands.

"Leo you can't take him alone," I shouted to him. Raph and Donny shifted towards us.

"I want a piece of him," Leo said circling Niko.

"Well, one against one," Niko said swinging his staff around his left. Leo blocked it.

"Don't let his staff touch you," I shouted to him.

"SHUT UP!" Niko shouted at me.

"Hey, hey I'm over here," Leo forcefully crossed his swords and pushed Niko's staff back.

Niko held it firmly blocking him.

"Yeah," Raph said to himself. I came around him, "Leo, watch his staff, its shaking," I said to him.

"I said shut up," Niko shouted at me, he turned and kicked Leo in the stomach then threw a knife at me.

"ALEX," Leo shouted.

Raph grabbed me and pulled me down before the knife killed me, it fell to the snow. I took a deep breath and looked at the knife. That was extremely close.

"Now I'm pissed off," Leo shouted picking himself up, he jumped to the air and kicked Niko down, he held his swords to his neck.

"You messed with the wrong person," he said to him, Niko was half hanging over the edge.

"Long live the Shredder," Niko said and laughed.

"Not as long as we're around," Leo said, he lifted his swords.

"NO, NO LEO…" I shouted at him. Raph and Donny pulled me back. I covered my face in Raph's chest. I knew he had killed him, they never kill people… they usually mess them up but never kill people. I didn't move my gaze or look up.

"The signal," Donny said looking to the red flare in the sky. Mikey looked over the edge and helped Leo up.

"Guys, the flare…." Donny said again. I looked over at Leo.

"I had to do it," He said to me and picked up the scepter.

I came over to him and took it from his hands. I quickly turned it and screw in the handle to the pedestal.

"We have to wait until the right moment," I said to them. I noticed Leo's tension; he looked over the edge and would rub his head.

"LEO," I shouted to get his attention.

"Alex, the orb…" Raph said standing around the scepter.

Donny tapped on his ear piece.

"Donny," Casey answered.

"We're all set," he said.

"So are we," Donny mentioned.

"Uh guys," I said nervously, the orb started to spin faster, light flickered and flashed around the orb. They stood around the scepter .

"Tell Alex, its starting…." Casey said then the phone clicked.

"Alex, now…" Donny said to me.

"We have to touch it," I said to them. We all wrapped a hand around its handle.

"1," Leo counted.

"2," Mikey said as well.

"I have a confession," I said quickly. "Today is dad's birthday too, and I rigged the place with a trap slash joke," I added they all looked at me.

"Not now Alex," Leo said.

"If he opens the wrong gift…. Let's just say we might get sent to the hashi if he doesn't kill us first," I said to them frantically.

"You decide to say this now," Donny added.

"3," everyone shouted.

"OPEN WIDE… THE GATES OF TIME!" I shouted in Japanese, as a huge gust of air surrounded us. I fell to my knees .

"Hang on," Leo said pulling me up.

* * *

"Ow," I said rolling on to my back.

"Where… are we?" I stuttered looking at the large space ship, or whatever it was. It had metal pieces shifting around us, moving in place.

"Uhhh," The guys said on the ground.

"Rough landing," Mikey said looking to me. I quickly picked up my staff and jumped to my feet.

"You," I heard a voice.

The guys jumped to their feet and stood next to me.

"The turtles," the voice said.

"WHAT IS THAT…." I shouted pointing with my staff.

"That's Krang," Leo said to me holding up his swords.

"IT'S DISGUSTING," I said staring at the floating head in the stomach of a large robot.

"Stupid little girl," it said to me.

"I am not disgusting, this body is only temporary," it said again. I slide behind Raph.

"Guys, we have one hour to end this quick before this thing hovers over New York," Donny said closing his computer.

"Ah, if it isn't my dear friends the Ninja turtles," a voice from the shadows said.

"Shredder," Leo said watching him as he emerged from behind Krang.

* * *

"What is that," April said looking up to the sky.

"It's started," Vern said as the sky over New York went pitch black.

All of New Yorks citizens were on the streets, roof tops and buildings looking at the blackened sky as Krang's portal hovered slowly over head.

"The scepters still spinning," Casey said to Chief Vincent.

"They're still up there," She said as they pulled Sach's by the arm.

"Hahaha, they will all die," he said being pulled away.

"Be careful you guys," April said.

* * *

"That's the shredder," I said nervously."It looks like a can opener with large blades," I said bracing myself.

"Alex Tomaki," He said coming towards us. The guys held up their weapons.

"How do you know her?" Leo shouted to him.

"Because that is something a father would know about their own child," He taunted, as his armor changed around him.

"What?" I stuttered my words in shock.

"My father is dead," I said to him angrily. "To bad, you didn't join Niko… you would've made a great warrior for the footclan," He said hovering near Krang.

"Aaaarrgh," I shouted and ran at him. I swung my staff at his armor; he blocked me and tossed me.

"ALEX," Leo shouted grabbing me before I hit the floor.

"That's harsh man, lay off," Mikey said twirling his nunchucks.

"My dear Alex, I planned all of this," the shredder said pushing his arms out, blades opened from his armor. "Including your death," he shouted and swung his arms around. Blades flew out at us.

"ALEX, GET DOWN," Donny said pulling me to him as he dodge in to the air, dodging the blades.

"What the…." I said catching my breath.

"Raph, Mikey," Leo said sliding to the ground. "You take care of the Krang," he said to them. "Donny and I got Shredder," he grunted, they all jumped to their feet and charged at them.

I pulled myself up with my staff and ran at Shredder, I threw my staff in to the air and jumped up on to Leo's shell using it for support.

"ALEX DON'T," he shouted, I threw my staff in to the air and hit Shredder's armor smashing his shoulder piece.

Leo grabbed me by the waist and tossed me to the side. I slammed into the edge of the floating plateform.

"STAY BACK," he shouted at me. I rolled on to my side.

"Uh, that hurt," I said slamming my staff on the ground.

"Stupid turtles," Krang said, his exo-armor outer body, pulled him in. It held its fists up and its eyes lit.

"RAPH, MIKEY," I said standing up. It lifted its hands quickly and forcefully punched them both tossing them towards me.

"Haha," Shredder said amused, "Tell that little girl to wait her turn," Shredder held up his fists, and more and the blades that he had shot at us retracted and returned to him.

"LEO, DONNY," Raph shouted and pulled himself up off the ground.

"STAY DOWN," Shredder said tossing his blades at us again. Leo and Donny dodged them through the air swinging their weapons blocking the blades.

They slide on the ground towards us.

"WE'RE GETTING OUR ASSES KICKED HERE LEO," Raph said to him.

"We need a plan," Mikey said catching his breath.

"Fifteen minutes before we're over New York," Donny said catching his breath as well.

"Let me get them," I said to Leo, tapping my staff.

"We can't risk it, if you use the poison," Donny said shaking his head.

"I have to get them together, close enough that I can use it," I said to him rubbing my head.

"Give her the vile Donny," Leo said looking to him.

He handed me the vile.

"How much time do you need," Raph questioned clenching his teeth.

"Ten minutes," I said to him holding the vile.

"We'll give you five," Donny said jumping to his feet.

"Aaarrrgh," Raph shouted flipping in to the air.

"DO IT," Leo said, as he and Mikey jumped up attacking Krang.

"Okay," I said standing up I fumbled nervously with the cap on the tip of my staff.

I clicked the viles cap open and saturated the staff with the poison; I closed its cap and let the poison drip down the staff. I twirled it.

"Hahaha," Shredder said tossing the guys back. "That poison will take your life Alex..." he said hovering around Krang. "You will join me in death," he said looking to me.

"Don't be stupid child, a poison can not kill the Krang," the floating head said.

I shifted towards them.

"LEO," I shouted to him. "THE SCEPTER WILL REOPEN AGAIN SENDING YOU BACK," I said to him bracing my feet firmly on the ground.

I watched their shadows and shifted my feet and followed them, until they lined up with mine.

"ALEX, WERE NOT LEAVING WITH OUT YOU," Leo shouted noticing the staff's orb moving.

"We have to hurry," Donny said looking to the staff then me.

"GET OUT, NOW," I shouted at them and swung my staff in to the air then slammed the tip forcefully into the ground planting it firmly. It caught both the Krang and Shredders shadow together. I held it firmly as the purple poison spread.

"GO," I shouted to them.

"Impudent child, stubborn just like your mother," Shredder said trying to move.

"What have you done?" Krang couldn't move either.

I held the staff firmly as I felt a gush of air blowing around me. The scepter had activated.

"ALEX," they shouted to me.

"ALEX," I heard Raph behind me, I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me. The entire structure had covered in a dark purple poison, it was disintegrating. I watched it as it fell and crumbled over Shredder and Krang.

"RAPHAEL," was the last thing I heard.

* * *

"EVERYONE OKAY," Leo said in the snow, he picked himself up.

"MIKEY," Donny said shaking his head.

"YEAH MAN," Mikey replied pulling himself out of the snow.

"We're back at the peak," Donny said looking around.

"Where's the scepter?" Mikey asked jumping to his feet.

"I think it's destroyed," Donny said leaning down at the fragments of the orb on the snow.

"Guys look at the sky," Mikey said looking at the blackened sky shift and a large explosion of light filled the sky.

"YEAH," he shouted.

"Where's Raphael?" Leo said looking around them.

"RAPHAEL," they shouted to him.

"ALEX," they shouted looking around the mountain peak for us.

"There," Mikey said noticing Raph in a mound of snow.

* * *

"Alex," Raphael's voice said against my ear. I could feel him shaking me.

"Wake up," he said his voice sounded frantic.

"ALEX," she shook me again. His hand touched my face.

"RAPH," Leo shouted coming towards him.

"DONNY," he shouted at his brother.

"Is she alive?" Mikey said frantically leaning over me.

Leo pressed his hand to my neck.

"Donny, the viles," Leo said as his brother quickly pulled the box from his bag.

"We have to work fast, I don't know how long it'll take for this to work," Donny said pulling out one of the yellow viles and filling it in a needle.

"Hurry," Raph would say to him.

Donny injected me with one of the viles.

"Come on Alex," he said tossing the needle aside.

"She's still not moving," Raph said shaking me again.

Donny pressed his head over my chest. He then pressed his hands over my chest doing chest compressions.

"Come on," Mikey would say.

"Come on," Donny would say angrily.

"Can we use another one?" Leo said frantically loading another needle.

"We have to try," Donny said to him as he injected a second dose.

"Please work," Mikey's voice said. He sounded like he was crying.

Donny then started chest compressions again.

"Guys," Leo said touching his brothers shoulders.

"Donny, stop…" He said to him. Mikey slide away from me and turned away.

"DONNY," he shouted at him.

"She's not breathing," he said to his brother.

"NOOO," Donny shouted at him and threw his gear to the ground, turning away.

"Raph," he said to him.

"BACK OFF LEO," he hissed angrily at his brother. I felt him holding me to his chest. Leo slid near Mikey and turned away.

"I COULDN'T SAVE HER," he said holding me closer.

"This is no one's fault," Leo said to him touching a hand to his brother's shell.

"Raaphh," I half choked out.

"Wwwhat?" his voice echoed.

"You're crushing me," I managed to stutter out.

"Your, your…" He said looking down at me.

"You're crushing me," I said again louder. Everyone turned around and looked at me.

"Alex," Mikey said leaning in to me.

"Are you guys crying?" I said to them.

"Shut up," Leo said. They all leaned down and hugged me.

That's when we heard a whizzing in the air and my staff fell down to the ground. We all looked over at it.

"Haha," they laughed, and then jumped to their feet cheering.

"Yeah," Mikey shouted jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry," Raph said. I tapped his head.

"Let's go home," I said to him.

* * *

4 hours later...

"Who planned this?" Splinters voice eched behind us as we quietly came through the door.

The entire place was covered with a thin sheet of white flower, including Splinter.

We turned around and said nothing.

"Is that how it's going to be," he said angrily. "I think he found the wrong gift," I half whispered to the guys. We looked to eachother we knew what was going to happen.

He held up the real gift I got him, which was a book of martial arts and ancient scripture.

"Oh man," I said shaking my head.

"TO THE HASHI," he shouted at us.

"Awe man," we all said.

* * *

 _This was only the beginning…._

 _Upon our return to New York we were honoured with a medal of honour from Chief Vincent. April and Vern were promoted at work and they received their own offices and plaques for all their hard work with channel 6. Casey was promoted to lutenient for his achievement with the force…. And myself._

 _Let's just say my new life had begun._

 _THE END_


End file.
